L'hybride
by Serleena
Summary: Grâce à sa sœur jumelle, Guren mets la main sur une immense source de pouvoir avant sa rentrée scolaire. Désormais mieux armé que jamais, il n'aura plus qu'un seul mot d'ordre : insoumission totale.
1. La Contradiction

**Voici donc la nouvelle fic. Guren va-t-il arriver à changer sa destinée et celle de sa famille ?**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Région de Aichi, domaine des Ichinose.

Guren Ichinose, fils de Sakae Ichinose actuel leader de la famille éponyme, tête de la secte Mikado no Tsuki, marchait en cette belle journée en direction du temple de sa famille situé à l'autre bout du domaine. L'adolescent âgé de quinze ans venait de recevoir un message de sa sœur jumelle, prénommée Miyuki. Si Guren, promit à la place de chef de famille, suivait un rigoureux entraînement en ce sens, sa petite sœur était destinée à devenir une prêtresse du temple. En conséquence, ils ne se voyaient qu'en fin de journée.

Or là, elle le fit venir entre deux entraînements. Guren avait immédiatement répondu à l'appel, et avançait sur un chemin carrelé, encadré de grands arbres. Il arriva devant un grand escalier de pierre grise, au sommet duquel trônait un portique rouge. Le jeune gravit tranquillement les escaliers. En haut, une jeune femme était occupée à balayer la cour. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Guren, elle s'arrêta et garda le buste incliné le temps qu'il passe. Devant la porte du temple, il ôta ses chaussures. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, il reprit sa progression.

Il croisa la prêtresse en chef, qui formait sa sœur. Elle n'était pas pour la venue d'hommes en ce lieu, toutefois il était de notoriété publique qu'il était vain de vouloir séparer les jumeaux voire même dangereux. Guren était très proche de Miyuki, son seul rayon de soleil dans cette rude existence. La jeune fille était au courant de tout sur son frère, et inversement. Toutefois, Guren se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Lui parler de sa future scolarité à l'école de Shibuya peut-être. Celle-ci avait lieu dans deux mois, et c'était un sujet de conversation récurrent. Car après tout, au vu de la position de leur famille ils se doutaient qu'il ne serait pas bien accueilli là-bas.

Car Guren irait seul. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de sa sœur. Sakae avait refusé, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Un grand appartement lui avait été alloué. Guren pourrait s'y rendre accompagné de ses deux servantes et gardes du corps. Toujours est-il que Guren salua la vieille femme d'un signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit. Il tourna ensuite dans un couloir désert. Quelques instants plus tard, il trouva enfin sa sœur dans la salle des archives, au milieu d'une pagaille de rouleaux.

« Tu voulais me voir Miyuki ? » appela Guren depuis la porte.

La jeune fille, vêtue de sa tenue de prêtresse à savoir un large haut blanc et un pantalon rouge, releva la tête. Tout comme son frère elle arborait des yeux d'un violet profond, une belle chevelure noire mais ne possédait pas les mèches qui retombait sur le front de Guren. Ses traits étaient fin et son charme aussi notoire que son aîné.

« Oui, entre vite j'ai là quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser grandement. » annonça Miyuki.

« À condition qu'il y ait encore un sol dans cette salle. » fit remarquer l'adolescent en pointant le sol du doigt.

Miyuki suivit son geste. Puis elle se leva et commença à rassembler certains papiers, les roulants vite fait puis les posant dans un coin. Le chemin dégagé, Guren avança jusqu'à une table. Là, Miyuki lui présenta une gravure. Elle montrait une créature féminine, dotée … de trois paires d'ailes visiblement. Guren tourna les yeux vers sa jumelle, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« Je viens de trouver ce dont tu as tant besoin. » commença Miyuki.

Guren tourna complètement la tête vers sa sœur. La seule chose qu'il désirait ardemment depuis une dizaine d'années, c'était du pouvoir. La force d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, pour protéger et libérer sa famille. Il pensait que son entraînement serait la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. Alors comment Miyuki pensait-elle lui fournir ce fameux pouvoir ?

« Cette créature est appelée la Contradiction. Si tu regardes bien, ses ailes sont une illustration de ce qu'elle incarne. » reprit la brunette en prenant la gravure.

Guren réalisa alors que ces fameuses ailes étaient différentes dans leur paire : l'une était en plumes et la seconde était en peau.

« D'accord … et donc en quoi serait-elle susceptible de m'intéresser ? » questionna Guren, toujours perplexe.

« La Contradiction est une immense source de pouvoir. Elle est appelée ainsi parce qu'elle rassemble en son être la puissance des anges et celle des démons. Une créature qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Voilà des années que je me penche dessus. Car selon un récit venu d'Occident, la Contradiction peut passer un contrat avec un humain. Et donc lui prêter ses pouvoirs. » révéla Miyuki.

Guren arrondit les yeux, comprenant enfin où sa jumelle voulait en venir. Une vaste source de pouvoir sans doute inédite, qu'il pouvait acquérir.

« Dis-moi tout. » fit Guren.

Miyuki l'invita à s'asseoir pour lui narrer le fruit de ses recherches. Tout avait commencé dix ans plus tôt. Lorsque Guren avait fait la connaissance d'une enfant de leur âge, prénommée Mahiru Hiiragi. Ils s'étaient fréquentés un moment, puis Guren l'avait présentée à sa petite sœur, et tous trois étaient rapidement devenus amis. Sans savoir les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Durant des mois, tout était allé pour le mieux : les enfants jouaient ensemble en toute innocence. Et puis un soir, alors que Guren s'était retrouvé seul avec Mahiru, les gens de la famille Hiiragi étaient venus la ramener. Le garçonnet avait alors écopé d'une sévère correction qui l'avait laissé alité durant des jours.

C'était à partir de ce moment précis que la quête de pouvoir de Guren avait commencé. Miyuki avait veillé sur son frère tout le temps de sa guérison, et avait promis de l'aider de son côté. Ainsi, elle avait recherché sans relâche ce qui rendrait son frère plus fort, ce qui lui permettrait non seulement de gagner Mahiru mais de libérer les Ichinose des Hiiragi qui les opprimaient depuis cinq siècles.

Miyuki ne s'était pas limitée aux connaissances de son ordre ni de celle du pays. Elle avait fouillé du côté d'autres organisations magiques, allant même jusqu'à se rendre à l'étranger sous couvert d'approfondir son art. Guren comprenait à présent le véritable motif des absences de sa jumelle. Miyuki pistait cette fameuse Contradiction afin de l'offrir à son frère. Il s'avoua touché de son dévouement.

« Je t'en prie. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Cela nous concerne tous en plus. Bref. Cela n'a pas été facile, peu de récits font état de cette créature mythique. Mais j'ai appris qu'elle se déplaçait à travers le globe et laissait des traces de son passage. De ce que je sais, elle est très ancienne, sa première apparition officielle date de l'époque de Ramsès II. Je l'ai pistée depuis cette époque pour finir par découvrir son dernier refuge en date. » continua Miyuki.

« Et donc je vais devoir m'y rendre je suppose. » devina Guren.

« Au moins pour savoir, ce serait bien. Heureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas très loin. D'après mes recherches, la Contradiction se trouverait au Japon dans les monts Kii, probablement à Koyasan. Mais le lieu exact en revanche … je l'ignore. » avoua Miyuki.

« C'est déjà pas mal que tu aies pu la localiser si près. Bon, je dois prendre une décision. » fit Guren.

Si les recherches de sa sœur étaient vraies et débouchaient sur quelque chose de réel, et que ces pouvoirs étaient réellement puissants … alors Guren devait tenter l'aventure. Miyuki avait consacré dix ans de sa vie à ces travaux. Il devait y aller, ne serait-ce que pour couronner ces efforts. Et s'ils ne trouvaient rien … tant pis. Cela paraissait un peu fou, mais qui ne risquait rien n'avait rien. Le tout serait d'expliquer les raisons de leur départ. Le jeune homme pressentait qu'on ne le les laisserait pas partir ainsi à l'aventure.

« J'aimerais voir l'intégralité de tes recherches pour me décider. » annonça-t-il.

« La voici. » répondit Miyuki en tendant un livre.

Guren la remercia. Il quitta ensuite le temple, sa sœur et lui devant chacun poursuivre leur formation.

* * *

Le soir venu, Guren demanda à sa sœur de venir dormir avec lui. Voilà bien longtemps que cela ne s'était produit. Pourtant, tous deux avaient passés leurs nuits ensemble jusqu'au début de leur adolescence. Miyuki retrouva son frère dans sa chambre déjà couché et plongé dans son livre de recherche. La jeune fille déposa son futon de l'autre côté de la tête de son aîné puis s'allongea.

« Tu en es où ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Ses actions en Égypte. Ramsès … le pharaon a pris le pouvoir grâce à elle. Mais c'était un paysan avant. Il a pris la place du fils du roi régnant en … tordant leurs souvenirs ? Comment ça ? » évoqua Guren.

« D'après ce que j'ai trouvé dans un tombeau de prêtre, c'est une capacité qu'elle a : la Contradiction peut modifier les souvenirs en les brouillant. Ce qu'elle veut mettre se greffe sur le vrai souvenir. C'est ainsi que personne n'a remarqué que le pharaon avait changé de tête. » expliqua Miyuki.

« Pas même le peuple ? » s'étonna Guren.

« Il ne le voyait pas souvent, et apparemment elle a tordu les souvenirs de tous ceux qui ont eu des doutes. »

« Impressionnant. »

Guren poursuivit sa lecture. La Contradiction avait ensuite émigré dans d'autres pays au décès de Ramsès. Elle avait visité toute l'Europe, sans nécessairement se lier à des humains. Des conquérants parfois, comme Jules César ou Alexandre le Grand, des gens qui étaient restés dans l'anonymat. Guren remarqua toutefois que l'apparence de la créature variait selon les récits.

« _Elle n'a pas toujours eu trois paires d'ailes apparemment. Un signe que sa puissance a grandi ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme remarqua aussi un autre personnage souvent présent avec la Contradiction : il avait l'apparence d'un moine. Miyuki indiqua qu'il était plus vieux que son statut ne laissait croire : son nom était en effet celui du prêtre dont elle avait fouillé le tombeau. Il était simplement traduit d'une langue à l'autre.

« Je pense qu'il faut trouver ce prêtre. Il a l'air d'être toujours aux côtés de la Contradiction. » fit Guren.

« Hmm, ce n'est pas idiot mais elle je sais à peu près où elle se trouve. Lui non. » fit Miyuki.

« Sans doute tout près. »

Guren continua de lire jusqu'à ce que sa sœur exprime le désir de dormir. Il glissa un marque-page, puis éteignit. Le jour suivant, le jeune poursuivit sa lecture lors de ses pauses. La créature ailée avait maintenant gagné une autre paire d'ailes par rapport à ses débuts en Égypte. Mais de ce changement, aucune explication. Toujours est-il que cela intéressait de plus en plus l'adolescent. Miyuki avait trouvé trace des écrits du prêtre accompagnant la Contradiction, dans lesquels il décrivait les pouvoirs de celle-ci. Et en effet, s'il pouvait mettre la main dessus … surtout avant la rentrée à Shibuya ce serait fantastique.

« Très bien. » annonça Guren trois jours plus tard.

Miyuki le regarda, interrogatrice. Il était venu la trouver dans sa chambre. La jeune fille repassait des sorts assise sur son lit.

« Tes recherches m'ont convaincu, je pars à la recherche de cette Contradiction. » annonça-t-il.

Sa jumelle afficha un sourire simple. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à planifier leur voyage. Elle annonça se charger des affaires avec l'aide des serviteurs de Guren, Hanayori Sayuri et Yukimi Shigure. Le brun pour sa part, en informerait leur père. Tous deux quittèrent la chambre, partant chacun d'un côté. Miyuki dénicha les jeunes filles de son âge, et leur demanda de faire la valise de son frère.

« Nous allons dans les monts Kii ? » répéta Sayuri quand Miyuki leur expliqua tout.

« Miyuki-sama, est-ce bien raisonnable ? La rentrée est pour bientôt et nous devons encore empaqueter ce dont nous aurons besoin. De plus, votre frère est toujours en entraînement et vous aussi. » objecta Shigure.

« Croyez-moi, si nous parvenons à nos fins nous n'aurons plus besoin d'entraînement. Et … notre rêve sera enfin atteint. » répondit la brune.

Les deux aides échangèrent un regard. Sayuri demanda alors s'ils avaient l'accord de Sakae. Miyuki répondit que son frère s'en chargeait.

Dans une autre salle, Guren se tenait à genoux sur un coussin, devant son père installé dur une estrade. L'adolescent venait de lui exposer son projet et attendait une réponse.

« Guren mon fils, je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable de partir aux monts Kii pour chercher une créature mythologique. » commença Sakae.

« Je sais bien père, mais les recherches de Miyuki sont sérieuses. Elle y a passé dix ans. J'ai pu voir dans son journal de bord des documents authentiques accrochés aux pages. Si cette source de pouvoir est ici au Japon, alors il nous la faut. D'autant plus avant mon entrée à Shibuya. » répondit Guren.

« Mais que feras-tu de tout ce pouvoir ? Tu déclareras donc la guerre aux Hiiragis ?» questionna Sakae.

« Si la Contradiction possède autant de force qu'on le prétend, je pourrais les écraser. » fit Guren.

Le visage de Sakae s'assombrit. Guren et Miyuki étaient les enfants les plus talentueux que l'on aie vu dans la famille depuis des générations. La secte des Mikado no Tsuki avait de grands espoirs pour eux. Aussi suivaient-ils un strict enseignement. Malgré cela, Sakae doutait qu'ils puissent rivaliser avec cette puissante famille. Mais … mais s'il découvrait un autre moyen … si vraiment il pouvait acquérir plus de puissance … Sakae avait tellement l'habitude de faire profil bas devant leurs oppresseurs que son premier réflexe était d'opposer un refus. Guren sembla le percevoir.

« Je suis venu vous demander votre bénédiction pour ce voyage père, mais ma décision est prise. Je tenterais l'aventure. »

Le patriarche soupira. Il voyait la détermination luire dans les yeux de son fils. Quoiqu'habitué à ce regard depuis des années, il en était toujours étonné.

« Si je refuse, je parie que ta sœur se débrouillera pour y aller à ta place. Qu'on lui interdise ou non. » dit-il.

« Cela est plus que certain en effet. » acquiesça Guren.

Sakae le dévisagea encore.

« Très bien. Mais vous devez impérativement être revenus pour la rentrée mission accomplie ou non. »

Guren sourit et s'inclina devant son père en le remerciant. Une fois hors de la grande salle, il courut retrouver sa sœur.

« Nous pouvons y aller. » annonça-t-il.

« Oh ? Parfait ! Y'a plus qu'à décider de notre moyen de transport ! » clama Miyuki.

* * *

Le lendemain, le groupe de quatre adolescents patientait à un arrêt de bus. Ils se rentraient au plus près des lieux sacrés du shintoïsme en train, puis continueraient à pieds.

« C'est la première fois que je sors du domaine. » avoua Sayuri.

« Comme presque nous tous. Mais tout se passera bien. Et si nous trouvons l'objet de nos recherches, nous reviendront à Aichi en sauveurs. » répondit Miyuki.

« À condition que la Contradiction accepte le contrat avec moi. » objecta Guren.

« Pardonnez-moi maîtres, mais qu'est-ce que la Contradiction au juste ? » demanda Shigure.

« À toi de répondre, c'est toi la spécialiste. » fit Guren à sa jumelle, avec un léger sourire.

« Et tu prétends avoir lu mes recherches ? Ou y'a juste plus de place dans ton cerveau ? » rétorqua Miyuki.

Guren fit la grimace, pendant que l'adolescente entreprit d'expliquer aux deux aides ce qu'elle avait découvert. Leur regard s'arrondit au fur et à mesure du récit. Le bus fit son arrivée.

« Je sais que ça parait un peu fou, mais nous devons tout tenter pour notre ordre. S'il n'y a rien … alors tant pis. » conclut Miyuki.

« Vous avez raison Miyuki-sama : qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » approuva gaiement Sayuri.

Le bus s'arrêta à leur hauteur et ouvrit ses portes. Chacun monta. Les jumeaux prirent place côte à côte. Sayuri se colla à la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage. La station de train la plus proche se trouvait à trois kilomètres. Durant le trajet, les jumeaux Ichinose gardèrent le silence tandis que derrière Sayuri commentait ce qu'elle voyait à Shigure.

« Miyuki calme-toi. » fit soudain Guren.

« Hm ? »

« Je ressens ton stress. »

« Désolée. Mais si tout ça ne mène à rien, que tu doives aller à cette maudite école sans avoir suffisamment de pouvoir … je vais en être malade. » avoua-t-elle.

Guren la dévisagea un instant.

« Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. Je suis préparé à ce qui m'attends là-bas. Et si nous ne trouvons rien, tu devras me promettre de rester au domaine. » répondit Guren.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Une fille Ichinose dans cette école, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau et surtout sa vertu. C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas fait passer les examens d'entrée. » rappela Guren.

« Mais si on la trouve et qu'elle accepte de passer le contrat, alors je viendrais. » répondit Miyuki.

« C'est trop tard. »

« Non. Elle pourra sans doute tordre les souvenirs, et faire croire que j'ai passé les examens. »

Guren soupira. D'un côté, si il avait toute cette puissance et qu'elle était avérée, il pourrait certainement la protéger. Leur arrêt fut en vue. Le groupe descendit du bus et chemina vers la station de train, direction la préfecture de Wakayama dans la péninsule de Kii. La partie la plus longue du voyage. Les jeunes arrivèrent dans une petite ville le soir et cherchèrent un hôtel. Shigure les avisa qu'elle avait réservé deux chambres avant leur départ dans l'un d'eux proche du départ pour les sites sacrés.

« J'espère qu'on trouvera facilement ce prêtre. » fit Guren en revenant de la salle de bain.

« Il doit se trouver dans l'un des sites. Nous chercherons. » répoindit Miyuki.

Allongée sur le lit, elle feuilletait son journal de bord. L'adolescente avait déterminé un trajet qu'elle montra à son frère. Koyasan en soi comprenait 6 secteurs, dont un centre spirituel appelé Danjôgaran et Honzan et une pagode, Kongôsammai. Elle avait retenu ces deux endroits les plus susceptibles de contenir des religieux. Tout cela serait à faire à pieds, et il y en avait pour des bornes.

« Très bien. Je suppose que cette Contradiction se mérite. » dit Guren.

Il gagna son propre lit pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, le quatuor se mêla aux nombreux pèlerins qui s'engageaient sur le site. Situé dans des monts, la route était donc pentue. Mais le paysage était composé de forêts et de cascades, ce qui rendait le voyage attrayant. Vers midi, ils firent une pause déjeuner. Le centre spirituel n'était plus très loin. Heureusement, chacun d'eux étant soumis à de l'exercice physique régulièrement ils enduraient la montée sans trop de difficultés. Ils se remirent en route une heure plus tard. Finalement, les jeunes arrivèrent au centre en milieu d'après-midi.

« Wow ! Visiblement c'est vaste comme coin ! » remarqua Miyuki devant un panneau explicatif.

« Nous ferions bien de demander à voir ce prêtre directement. » suggéra Shigure.

« Bien sûr, passer en revue tout le personnel là-dedans prendrait dix fois trop de temps. » répondit Guren.

Ils se mirent en quête de gens des temples et pagodes. Miyuki aborda quelqu'un et demanda à voir un prêtre en particulier. Elle avait donné le nom qu'il devait avoir selon elle.

« Il se trouve dans le Kondo. Par là. » l'informa-t-on.

« Merci ! »

Ils filèrent en toute hâte vers l'endroit indiqué. Là, la jeune fille demanda à nouveau à rencontrer l'homme. Ce dernier était occupé à balayer quand il entendit son nom.

« Je suis Eisaku. Que me voulez-vous jeunes gens ? » lança-t-il en se tournant.

L'homme qui leur fit face était clairement Oriental. Le teint basané et les yeux noirs, le crâne rasé il les observa avec bienveillance. Guren s'avança alors vers lui.

« Nous nous adressons à vous car nous avons une demande très spéciale. » commença-t-il.

Eisaku posa son balai contre un mur.

« Je désire rencontrer la Contradiction. »

Eisaku plissa un instant les yeux.

« Vous devez être fatigués. Avant d'accéder à votre requête il faut vous reposer. Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Eisaku les mena dans son propre quartier, puis dans sa chambre. Il les fit ensuite asseoir sur des nattes. Conçue pour une seule personne, la pièce devenait trop étroite pour cinq. Il entra le dernier et referma derrière lui.

« Bien. Avant toute chose, dites-moi comment vous avez eu connaissance de ce mot. » demanda-t-il.

« Par moi. Je m'appelle Miyuki Ichinose, voici mon frère Guren et nos aides Sayuri Hayanori et Shigure Yukimi. Nous venons d'Aichi, et sommes membres des Mikado no Tsuki. » commença la jeune fille.

« Mikado no Tsuki. Oui j'en ai entendu parler, la branche de la famille Hiiragi. Voyez-vous j'ai toujours connaissance de l'existence d'organisations magiques dans les pays où je me rends. Vous devez donc posséder des pouvoirs. » fit Eisaku.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un seul mouvement.

« Voilà donc comment vous avez pu connaître la Contradiction. Ceux versés dans l'occulte sont presque toujours ceux qui parviennent à découvrir son existence. Et qu'en savez-vous au juste ? »

« Juste ce que vous avez bien voulu laisser. » fit Miyuki.

« Ah. Dans ce cas, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de sa naissance. Figurez-vous que je suis celui qui était présent lors de sa venue au monde. Je sais donc comment un hybride pareil a pu être engendré. J'étais déjà dans les ordres à cette époque, dans mon pays natal : l'Égypte. Un ange et un démon se sont disputés les faveurs d'une femme de mon pays. Ces créatures vivent parmi nous depuis toujours, sous des noms différents selon les cultures et époques, mais représentant toujours la même chose. Et il leur arrive de se mêler aux mortels. »

Les deux créatures ont usé de tout leur charme pour obtenir le cœur de la belle. Tant et si bien qu'elle n'a pu véritablement choisir et s'est donnée aux deux. Elle est tombée enceinte. Eisaku était en réalité le frère de cette femme, et il l'a assistée durant sa difficile grossesse. Car le mélange des deux créatures non humaines affectait la mère en profondeur. C'était trop d'énergie pour elle, ce qui la rendait malade. Sans compter que c'était là des forces contraires qui certainement se battaient entre elles.

« Finalement, son enfant est venu au monde, mais elle n'a pas survécu à cet effort. J'ai alors décidé en tant que parent de m'en charger. Ainsi est née la Contradiction. En grandissant, cette enfant a toujours fait montre d'un caractère très dual. Tantôt douce comme un ange, tantôt sadique comme un démon. Je me demandais toujours à quoi cela pouvait être dû. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a manifesté ses premiers pouvoirs à l'âge de six ans et demi, un entre deux encore une fois, que j'ai fini par comprendre que sa conception n'était pas ordinaire. » raconta Eisaku.

Le prêtre avait également saisi qu'il valait mieux cacher la petite, pressentant des ennuis. Et il eut raison. Lorsque la Contradiction fut âgée de quinze ans, ses deux pères vinrent la réclamer pour leur camp respectif. Eisaku ne sut que le fond de l'histoire à cet instant. Bref, tous deux finirent par se battre mais aucun n'eut le dessus : ils périrent ensemble. L'ange adressa une dernière parole à sa fille, s'excusant d'avoir donné naissance à pareille contradiction.

« De ce jour, elle s'est donné un autre nom qu'elle vous révèlera elle-même. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, la Contradiction comprit que les deux camps chercheraient à la rallier, ou à la détruire. Elle me proposa alors de rester avec elle, m'accordant la jeunesse éternelle en échange. Ma réponse vous la connaissez. Depuis, nous parcourons le monde et luttons contre ceux qui nous barrent la route. »

« J'ai une question : la Contradiction possède parait-il trois paires d'ailes, mais ça n'a semble-t-il pas toujours été le cas. » intervint Guren.

« Non en effet. Ses pères étaient de bas niveau, mais leur combinaison lui a permis de les surpasser. Au fil des siècles elle s'est frottée à des adversaires de plus en plus forts, et à chaque victoire elle a absorbé leur puissance. Ce qui a entraîné sa mutation : trois paires d'ailes signifient qu'elle a atteint le niveau maximum : le Séraphin côté ange, le Prince côté démon. »

Donc sa puissance était avérée. Voilà qui conforta Guren dans sa décision.

« Quand puis-je la rencontrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant si vous le souhaitez. Mais sachez une dernière chose : je ne peux que vous mener à elle, conformément à son souhait. Le choix de passer un contrat avec vous lui appartient. Si elle refuse je ne pourrais rien y faire. » avertit Eisaku.

« Je comprends bien. »

Les choses mises au point, Eisaku les fit sortir. Il les mena durant un instant sur un sentier officiel. Puis ils attendirent qu'un groupe de pèlerins les dépasse, pour s'enfoncer ensuite dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent durant une bonne heure avant qu'Eisaku ne s'arrête devant un grand arbre au large tronc. Il posa une main sur le tronc, comme pour une lecture de ses empreintes. Ensuite, il passa littéralement au travers de l'écorce.

* * *

« Eh bien ! Faut la trouver l'entrée ! » commenta Miyuki.

Guren passa en premier suivi de sa sœur, puis Shigure et Sayuri qui ferma la marche. Le groupe marcha dans un couloir sombre éclairé par des globes au plafond. Miyuki nota qu'ils devaient être faits de lumière pure. Ils n'étaient en outre accrochés nulle part. L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela à la fois pratique et écologique. Finalement, le groupe déboucha dans une caverne au sol noir.

« Contradiction ! C'est Eisaku, je t'amène un visiteur qui désire passer un contrat avec toi. » annonça le prêtre.

Il fit signe à Guren de s'approcher au centre. Des rayons de lumières provenant d'en dessous éclairèrent l'endroit. Le jeune eut l'impression de se tenir sur de la glace. Soudain, des chaines dorées jaillirent du sol et l'emprisonnèrent. Il fut ensuite aspiré en dessous sans laisser la moindre trace.

« Guren-sama ! » appela Sayuri.

« Du calme. Il va la rencontrer. » répondit Eisaku.

Guren fut traîné vers le fond. Il était entouré de liquide, qu'il prit d'abord pour de l'eau. Mais sa texture était différente : douce comme de la soie, non plus doux que cela encore. Et puis, la pression du liquide s'accentua au fur et à mesure de la descente. Guren sentit la panique l'envahir.

« _Ça va m'écraser ! Je ne peux pas … Je dois … non … ma famille … Mahiru … il faut que je la voie !_ » songea-t-il les yeux à moitié fermés.

La pression se relâcha d'un coup. Une boule de lumière apparut devant lui. Il discerna ensuite des ailes qui se déplièrent, révélant une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Des cheveux très noirs dans lequel passaient des reflets dorés ondulaient autour d'un visage qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier d'ange. Pourtant, à la seconde où Guren pensa cela il vit cette figure prendre une expression froide, menaçante. Et de nouveau, une grande douceur. Ses yeux étaient noirs eux aussi, mais cerclé d'or tout autour de la prunelle. Et l'iris au milieu au lieu d'être noir était doré. Elle était habillée de tissu blanc, une partie entourant sa poitrine et dont les pans retombaient derrière. Le bas était un pagne long jusqu'aux genoux et elle était pieds nus.

Comme dans la gravure elle possédait trois paires d'ailes : une grande au milieu, servant sans doute pour le vol. Juste en dessous la seconde paire était plus fine mais l'envergure était la même. Et la troisième se trouvait sur la tête, comme des oreilles. Elles étaient suffisamment grandes pour lui couvrir le visage. Moitié plumes, moitié chauve-souris. La Contradiction.

« Je suis Démétriel. Pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer, jeune mortel ? » entendit Guren.

La voix résonnait autour de lui, sans que la nommée Démétriel n'ouvre la bouche. Les chaînes autour de Guren se relâchèrent, se repliant derrière la Contradiction.

« J'ai besoin de passer un contrat avec vous. Il me faut du pouvoir pour protéger ma famille et mon ordre. » répondit Guren.

Démétriel était légèrement en-dessous de lui, à un mètre de distance. Elle agita sa seconde paire d'ailes et remonta à sa hauteur. La Contradiction approcha son visage du sien. Ses étranges yeux se plantèrent dans son regard. L'adolescent eut la très nette sensation qu'elle regardait au tréfonds de lui. C'était très gênant. Elle voyait bien plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité que quiconque voie.

« J'ai vu ton père, ton grand-père et son père avant lui, j'ai vu tes ancêtres. » annonça Démétriel.

Guren arrondit les yeux. La Contradiction le jugeait sur toute sa lignée pour prendre sa décision.

« Tu as grand besoin de ce pouvoir. J'accepte le contrat. As-tu une arme ou un objet quelconque sur toi ? » annonça Démétriel.

« Oui, mon sabre. » fit Guren sans parvenir à cacher son excitation.

« Très bien. Ma force est bien trop puissante pour un mortel, fut-il le plus grand magicien du monde. Aussi la mettrais-je dans ton sabre. Mon corps issu d'une mortelle me permet de fusionner avec toi. Tu boiras de mon sang, et je serais en toi. Tu pourras te servir de mes capacités physiques et mes pouvoirs, je te guiderais pour tout ce que tu auras besoin de connaître. » annonça-t-elle.

La Contradiction leva la tête.

« Tu n'es pas venu seul. Désires-tu que tes accompagnateurs bénéficient de ma force ? » proposa la créature.

« Ma foi, si cela vous est possible ce serait une bonne idée. » répondit Guren.

« Ça l'est. À présent, bois. »

Démétriel s'entailla le cou avec son ongle. Un sang noir et doré sortit. Guren déglutit, puis approcha de la blessure.

« Fais vite. Je l'empêche de guérir mais ne pourrait le faire trop longtemps. » annonça Démétriel.

Guren approcha les lèvres et sa langue entra en contact avec le sang. Il sursauta. Le sang entrait de lui-même dans sa bouche, il le sentit descendre dans sa gorge. Mais surtout … le jeune avait l'impression qu'un tsunami, un volcan, un tremblement de terre et une tornade explosaient en même temps dans son corps. Démétriel plaqua une main sur sa nuque, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever trop vite. Guren serra les poings devant l'afflux insensé d'énergie. Ses yeux remontèrent tandis que son corps était pris de violents tremblements. Le sang continuait d'affluer en lui. Un instant plus tard, Démétriel le repoussa. Guren avait perdu connaissance et flottait tel un pantin désarticulé.

Mais la Contradiction le retint et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Donnant donnant. » dit-elle avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge.

Son dû prélevé, elle le prit dans ses bras et remonta grâce à ses ailes. Depuis la surface, les trois adolescentes et Eisaku virent émerger la Contradiction portant Guren.

« Nous l'avons trouvée. » souffla Miyuki.

La brune était par terre. Elle avait ressenti ce que son jumeau subissait là-dessous.

« Bonjour Démétriel. Ça faisait un bail. » salua Eisaku.

« En effet, deux siècles. Bien. Mon nouveau contractant a exprimé le souhait que vous trois receviez un peu de ma force.» lança Démétriel.

« Euh Contradiction ? » intervint Miyuki en se relevant.

« Hm ? »

« Mon frère et moi avions un marché. S'il vous trouvait et passait le contrat, alors je pourrais le suivre à l'école. Mais il fallait passer des examens pour cela, et je n'ai pas pu. Pourriez-vous … pourriez-vous faire comme si c'était le cas ? » demanda la jeune prêtresse.

« Cela me convient. » répondit Démétriel.

Ses ailes autour de sa tête se déployèrent en brillant. Ceci fait, elle approcha de la petite brune. Guren fut déposé aux pieds d'Eisaku. La créature pencha la tête de Miyuki en arrière et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Puis elle s'érafla à nouveau le cou. Démétriel fit goutter le sang avec l'index dans la bouche de la brune, quelques gouttes mais qui suffirent à lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle allongea doucement Miyuki, puis vint ensuite vers les deux aides des Ichninose. Ces dernières se mirent sur la défensive.

« Inutile, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Tout ira bien. Vous ne vous évanouirez qu'un instant. » dit-elle.

Elle pencha la tête de Sayuri si vite que cette dernière échappa un cri de surprise. Démétriel lui versa son sang. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Shigure. Trou noir pour tout le monde.


	2. Premiers essais

**Maintenant que Guren a atteint son premier but, reste à se faire la main avec. Et ça ne va pas être très simple.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, les filles reprirent connaissance.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Miyuki.

« Euh oui … ça va même très bien. » s'étonna Sayuri.

« Je me sens en très grande forme, c'est étrange. » ajouta Shigure en regardant ses mains.

« Moi aussi, je n'ai même jamais eu une telle pêche. Ah ! Guren ! » reprit Miyuki.

Elle se précipita vers son frère, toujours inconscient. Eisaku patientait assis sur une roche.

« Il va très bien. C'est un des effets du sang. Comme il en a pris bien plus que vous, il lui faudra environ un mois pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. » informa le prêtre.

« Tant que ça ? » fit Miyuki.

« Et où est passée la Contradiction ? » interrogea Sayuri.

« Là-dedans. » répondit Eisaku en montrant sa tête du doigt.

Ou plus précisément dans celle de l'adolescent. Le prêtre prit ensuite Guren sur son dos et entreprit de les faire sortir. Il les raccompagna même jusqu'à leur hôtel. Eisaku leur proposa leur aide pour porter le jeune le jour de leur départ. Mais Miyuki déclina, annonçant qu'elle ferait appel à des gens de leur maison. Sitôt Eisaku parti, elle appela chez elle. Ce fut son père qui décrocha. L'apprentie prêtresse l'informa de la situation, et le rassura sur l'état de son fils. Sakae annonça qu'il envoyait le père de Shigure, Samidare.

Un mois plus tard, Guren ouvrit enfin les yeux. L'environnement lui parut curieusement plus coloré que d'habitude. Il perçut soudain un grattement. Tournant la tête, Guren ne vit tout d'abord rien. Mais en se concentrant sur le bruit, sa vision parut réaliser un zoom qui lui montra une punaise grimpant sur un mur. La sensation fut déstabilisante, et il se redressa d'un coup. La tête lui tourna.

« _Oh doucement gamin. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller en douceur._ » entendit-il en son for intérieur.

Guren se figea. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était féminine.

« Qui … qui est là ? » questionna-t-il.

« _Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? T'as déjà oublié ce que tu as fait y'a un mois ? La plongée dans une grotte et un certain contrat ?_ »

« ?! Démétriel ? »

« _Elle-même. Tu peux m'appeler Démi au passage. Et parle-moi en pensées, ça t'évitera de passer pour un fou._ »

Guren se rallongea, une main sur le front.

« Attends, t'as bien dit y'a un mois ? » reprit-il.

« _Exact._ _C'est le temps qu'il faut pour se remettre après absorption de mon sang. Alors vas-y doucement._ »

Guren se remit en position assise. Il se sentait étrange. Bien, mais étrange. Comme si … l'environnement autour de lui était différent. Pourtant, il reconnaissait sa chambre. Alors pourquoi lui apparaissait-elle presque étrangère ? Il interrogea son locataire.

« _C'est dû à tes sens. Ils sont beaucoup plus aiguisés qu'auparavant. Ainsi, tu perçois plus de nuances de couleur, l'humidité de l'air, les bruits d'ordinaires inaudibles etc. Il te faudra quelques jours pour t'y habituer._ » expliqua Démétriel.

La porte de la chambre de Guren s'ouvrit soudain, dévoilant Sayuri.

« Ah ! Il est réveillé ! Miyuki-sama votre frère a repris conscience ! » clama-t-elle dans le couloir.

Guren entendit une cavalcade. Mais sa sœur ne parut qu'un instant plus tard. Le jeune entendit alors les battements du cœur de Miyuki. Étonnant. La jeune fille vint s'asseoir auprès de lui.

* * *

« Alors comment tu te sens ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Très bien, mais aussi très différent. » avoua Guren.

Il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un d'autre arriver. C'était Shigure. Miyuki remarqua aussitôt le changement.

« Tu l'as entendue venir ? » questionna-t-elle

Shigure se déplaçait assez silencieusement, et Guren n'aurait dû la percevoir qu'en même temps que tous les autres.

« Oui. D'après Démétriel avec qui je peux communiquer, mes sens se sont développés. Je t'ai entendu courir, et j'entends même vos cœurs battre. »

Chacune haussa les sourcils un instant. Guren se leva. Il sortit de la chambre. Une foule de bruits assaillit alors ses oreilles. Des gens qui s'entraînaient au combat, des bruits de pages tournées, des conversations … c'était vraiment perturbant.

« _Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. Dans peu de temps, tu apprendras à utiliser tes nouveaux sens sur commande. Pour le moment, tâche de te détendre. Si tu paniques cela va empirer._ » conseilla la Contradiction.

Guren prit plusieurs inspirations. La maîtrise de soi était partie prenante de son entraînement, aussi parvint-il à se calmer. Les bruits refoulèrent. Miyuki le suivait et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Il faut que je m'habitue. Il va me falloir quelques jours. » répondit Guren.

Le jeune alla voir son père. Il voulait l'informer lui-même de ce qu'il ressentait. Sakae l'attendait dans la salle du conseil. Il fut soulagé de revoir son fils debout. Guren observa les rayons de soleil qui filtraient. Il put y voir de minuscules grains de poussière y danser. En regardant le coussin devant lui, il découvrit les fils entremêlés comme grossis à la loupe.

« Ta sœur m'a déjà raconté que tu avais trouvé votre fameuse créature. Tu as donc acquis une nouvelle puissance. » commença le paternel.

« En effet. Je commence petit à petit à la ressentir, comme une marée montante. En attendant, j'expérimente des sens exacerbés. » informa Guren en prenant place.

Sakae le dévisagea un instant.

« Ta sœur et tes serviteurs disent que leur force a augmenté également. J'ai vu quelques essais de Miyuki et j'avoue que c'est impressionnant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aucune de nos prêtresses n'aie eu un jour tant de puissance. Que doit-il en être de toi. »

« Nous verrons bien. Je n'ai hélas que peu de temps avant mon entrée à Shibuya, deux semaines à tout casser. »

Sakae plissa les yeux.

« Tu devras faire profil bas là-bas mon fils. Sinon, il y aura des représailles sur nous tous. » conseilla Sakae.

« _Qu'ils essaient un peu pour voir._ » intervint Démétriel.

« Ne vous en faites pas père. Je nous protègerais efficacement. Le temps de la délivrance approche. Je ne ferais pas, ni plus profil bas. Et si les Hiiragi ne sont pas contents … alors ce sera la guerre. » répondit Guren avec un sourire carnassier.

Sakae arrondit les yeux avec crainte. Guren ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'il était désormais capable d'accomplir. Il se sentait de plus en plus en forme. Il retrouva donc Miyuki et ses servantes hors de la salle. Il leur annonça qu'il sortait expérimenter un peu ses nouveaux dons.

« J'ai déjà testé les miens. Mes flèches de prêtresse dépassent celles de mon mentor, et je ne parle pas de la rapidité de mes réflexes. Pareil pour Sayuri et Shigure : même un serpent est lent à côté d'elles. » informa Miyuki.

« Parfait. Nous aurons besoin de toute cette force pour notre ordre. Les Hiiragi ne se doutent pas de ce qui va leur tomber dessus. »

Une fois dehors, Miyuki lui rappela leur marché : si Guren possédait la Contradiction, elle l'accompagnerait à Shibuya. Elle avait déjà demandé à Démétriel de lui faire une petite place. Guren soupira. Bon, si elle était plus forte pourquoi pas. Place aux essais maintenant. Guren décida de commencer par son sabre. Il le tira donc de son fourreau … pour constater que la lame était désormais en verre.

« Euh … » dit-il sans savoir que faire.

Miyuki se pencha.

« En effet, nos ennemis ne savent pas qu'ils vont affronter une lame en verre. J'en tremble pour eux. » dit-elle.

Guren passa un doigt sur le fil de la lame, découvrant qu'elle n'était même pas aiguisée.

« Démi ? Une petite explication s'il te plaît ? » lança Guren.

« _Déjà, apprends à me parler dans tes pensées. Ensuite, oui ton arme n'est plus la même, mais crois-moi elle est beaucoup plus puissante. Un conseil : vise le ciel si tu ne veux pas raser la forêt que je vois à travers tes yeux._ » fit l'hybride.

« _Bon mais comment je m'en sers ?_ » reprit Guren mentalement.

« _Il suffit de le vouloir, et d'avoir envie de se battre._ »

Guren prit une inspiration, s'imaginant en séance de combat. Aussitôt, des flammes embrasèrent la lame en verre. Elles brillaient d'un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient mal au yeux pour qui les regardait trop longtemps. Suivant les conseils de l'hybride, Guren la leva au ciel dans un geste vif. De puissants éclairs surgirent montant haut dans les airs et sur les côtés. L'air autour devint oppressant, comme s'il se resserrait autour des personnes. Seul Guren ne parut pas affecté. Il décrivit ensuite un arc de cercle. Une ligne recourbée fila vers les cieux jusqu'à disparaître.

« Impressionnant. » commenta Guren.

« _Et encore, attends de t'en servir pour de bon._ » lança Démétriel.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ça va vraiment barder pour leur matricule. » dit Miyuki, raide.

Guren entendit venir à eux, et aperçut au loin ses aides ainsi que son père. D'autres gens des Mikado no Tsuki étaient sortis, et le jeune les entendait s'alarmer sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

« Guren, Miyuki ! Vous n'avez rien ? » demanda Sakae.

« Tout va très bien père. Guren refait juste la déco du domaine. » informa Miyuki en désignant son frère du pouce.

« Quoi ? C'était toi ces éclairs ? » s'étonna Sakae.

« Tout juste. » fit l'adolescent en rengainant.

Le patriarche eut l'air d'en perdre ses bras. Il se pourrait bien en définitive, que son fils puisse parvenir à ses fins. Plus ou moins rassuré, le chef de la famille retourna rassurer ses disciples.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna Miyuki.

Guren haussa les épaules. La Contradiction lui proposa alors de tester le vol. Guren approuva, et sentit soudain quelque chose éclater dans son dos.

« Tu peux voler ? » s'exclama Miyuki en découvrant la majestueuse paire d'ailes qui venait de pousser.

Tournant la tête, Guren vit des plumes d'un blanc immaculé d'un côté, de la peau noire de l'autre.

« Oh steuplait emmènes-moi ! » supplia sa sœur.

« Attends, faut déjà que j'apprenne à m'en servir. Ensuite, oui. »

Guren voulut connaître l'envergure de ses ailes. Il les déploya mais trop rapidement, et celle en plumes percuta Miyuki qui tomba à la renverse. Guren s'excusa et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je confirme : tu dois apprendre à les maîtriser. » dit-elle.

À présent, le brun commença à les ouvrir et les fermer, puis à effectuer des battements. D'abord tout doucement pour s'habituer au mouvement, puis plus vite. Ces ailes étaient puissantes, et l'adolescent décolla d'un bond. Surpris, il ne pensa pas à continuer de battre des ailes et retomba à plat ventre un peu plus loin.

« Aouch ! »

« Guren ! » appela Miyuki.

« A va. » répondit le concerné en se redressant.

Il se secoua la tête puis se remit sur pied. Bon, deuxième essai. Guren fléchit les genoux, et donna une impulsion à ses ailes mais moins forte. Hélas, il avait oublié un détail crucial : vérifier que l'espace au-dessus de soi était dégagé. Ainsi, il percuta une branche qui manqua de l'assommer. Retour au plancher des vaches dans une émouvante étreinte.

« _Marrant ça, aucun de mes hôtes n'est parvenu à s'envoler du premier coup._ » constata Démétriel.

« C'est parce qu'on n'est pas fait avec des ailes contrairement à toi. » répliqua Guren en se remettant debout.

« _Il m'a fallu attendre mes quinze ans avant de m'en servir je te rappelle. Et je ne me suis jamais cognée._ »

Guren s'éloigna de l'arbre. Pas d'obstacle au-dessus de sa tête, il avait trouvé la bonne impulsion pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, il pouvait repartir. Seulement, la trajectoire ce n'était pas encore ça. Pensant s'envoler plus facilement, Guren sauta. Mauvaise idée, car le saut qui le fit se pencher combiné au battement fléchi sa trajectoire, et le jeune alla droit dans le feuillage d'un arbre dans lequel il s'empêtra.

« _Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Rétracte tes ailes gamin !_ »

Guren dévala quelques branches après, se retenant par les genoux à l'une d'elles. Finalement, il se remit dans le bon sens et descendit. En tout cas, il n'aurait pas cru que voler soit si compliqué. Déterminé à apprendre, l'adolescent se plaça dans une clairière. Les ailes ressortirent, d'une belle envergure d'environ sept mètres. Guren ferma les yeux, concentré. Puis une fois prêt il décolla. Il monta à six mètres, et tenta de se stabiliser. Démétriel l'encouragea, et Guren parvint à se mettre à l'horizontale. Ceci fait, il commença à avancer. En bas, Miyuki le suivait. Son frère prit un peu plus d'altitude.

« _Regarde où tu vas !_ » s'exclama l'hybride.

« Waaaah ! »

Le temple ! Vite il redressa, mais pas assez. L'aile en peau heurta un petit toit du temple et il se retrouva à faire un tonneau. Revenu à la verticale, Guren courut sur le toit emporté par son élan. Battant des ailes, il s'envola à nouveau. Cependant, il lui fallut ensuite éviter les arbres. Il opéra ainsi un petit tour au-dessus de sa maison, apprenant à planer. Parfois un courant d'air le soulevait plus haut.

« _C'est un courant ascendant. C'est utile pour prendre de l'altitude rapidement. Tu apprendras à les sentir au fur et à mesure. En attendant tu débrouilles mieux. Comment te sens-tu ?_ » expliqua la Contradiction.

« C'est incroyable ! Je vole, je vole vraiment ! » s'extasia Guren.

Au bout d'une heure de vol, il s'enhardit et décrivit un looping, quelques piqués. Se sentant suffisamment maître de ses ailes, il revint vers sa sœur. L'atterrissage fut un peu compliqué, et il se retrouva à courir et manqua de trébucher. Guren approcha alors de Miyuki et l'invita à un baptême de l'air.

« Bon, je crois que tu contrôles ton vol, ça devrait aller. » dit-elle après réflexion.

Il passa derrière sa sœur et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Les grandes ailes s'agitèrent, et ils décollèrent d'un coup. Très vite, ils surplombèrent le domaine. Guren battit des ailes et ils avancèrent.

« WOUHOU ! » s'écria Miyuki.

Ils sortirent rapidement d'Aichi, suivant une rivière. Puis ce fut la ville. Guren prit encore de l'altitude. Miyuki ferma les yeux en sentant le vent et une sensation de liberté. Guren aussi appréciait de voler. Il décrivit un grand cercle, fermant les yeux lui aussi. Les jumeaux volèrent un moment, profitant de cette expérience incroyable.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on vole. » commenta Miyuki.

« Moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fusionné avec une créature mythique. En tout cas c'est grâce à toi. J'ai enfin toute la force dont je rêvais. » dit son frère.

« Alors … tu vas pouvoir réclamer Mahiru ? »

« J'y compte bien. Je sais que cela fait dix ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Peut-être est-elle passée à autre chose. Je verrais bien. Une chose est sûre : je tenterais le coup. Je n'étais pas sûr jusqu'à récemment, mais là … je sens que je peux. »

Miyuki sourit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi. Des batailles se profilaient mais elle était confiante. En attendant, Guren fit demi-tour. Quelques instants plus tard ils se posaient dans la cour du domaine. L'ado sentit les ailes rentrer dans son dos.

« Au fait, est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda sa sœur.

« Non, mais c'est curieux comme sensation. On dirait qu'une bulle éclate. »

« Ew. »

La jeune fille demanda ensuite à quoi servaient les deux autres paires. Démétriel répondit par l'intermédiaire de son hôte que la seconde pouvait s'utiliser comme des pinces ou des pics. La troisième servait pour la magie.

« Attends, ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois elles vont me pousser hors de la tête ? » interrogea Guren.

« _Je n'avais pas terminé. Seulement pour les sorts les plus dévastateurs. Ou pour modifier des souvenirs._ »

« Bon alors ça va. »

* * *

Démétriel l'informa qu'elle prendrait les commandes de temps à autre, ayant plus d'expérience que lui dans le maniement de sa force. L'essai suivant se porta sur une arme qu'il pouvait utiliser aussi couramment que son épée, peut-être même avant : des chaînes comme celles qui l'avaient entraîné au fond de l'eau lors de leur rencontre. Elle lui expliqua la marche à suivre : visualiser les chaînes dans son esprit, puis une cible. Les chaînes dorées jaillirent droit devant lui, un total de six. Dorées avec une vapeur qui s'en échappaient, leur longueur était variable. Par contre la cible …

« Oh mon temple espèce de baka ! » s'exclama Miyuki.

Les chaînes venaient en effet de s'enfoncer dans le mur, et deux autres autour d'une colonne de pierre.

« Zut comment on les enlève ? »

Mais celles autour de la colonne se resserrèrent, finissant par la rompre. Lorsque Guren parvint à ramener les quatre autres, ce fut avec des morceaux de murs ronds en prime.

« Ah c'est malin ! Regarde-moi ce travail ! » fit sa jumelle.

Guren ôta les chaînes à la main. Leur extrémité comprenait une lame triangulaire. La Contradiction lui apprit qu'elles pouvaient disparaître à volonté. Ce que le jeune constata quand elles partirent en fumée.

« Et comment on va expliquer les dégâts ? » questionna Miyuki.

Démétriel leur demanda de ramener les morceaux ronds à leur place. Mais les pierres étaient trop lourdes pour eux. Guren usa alors à nouveau des chaînes d'or, et put toutes les soulever à la fois. Il se rapprocha du temple avec précaution.

« _Remets-les dans leur trou._ » fit Démétriel.

BOUM !

« _Doucement. Prend ton temps. Vois-les comme des mains supplémentaires._ »

Guren tâcha d'éviter de cogner le reste du mur intact. Lorsque les morceaux furent à leur place, une lumière dorée s'en échappa, soudant la pierre au mur et effaçant la moindre race.

« Oooh ? Mais voilà qui est pratique ! » sourit Guren.

Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'à la colonne en miettes, sur laquelle son locataire demanda de poser une main. Auréolée de lumière la colonne se reconstitua.

« Génial ! » fit Miyuki.

« _Hé, je ne fais pas que détruire._ » dit Démi.

Juste à temps, car alertée par le raffut la prêtresse en chef arriva. Elle trouva Guren la main sur la colonne.

« Qu'êtes-vous encore en train de faire chenapans ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On … nous … » commença Miyuki.

« Nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Rien d'alarmant. » répondit Guren.

L'adulte ne parut pas convaincue. Mais ne voyant rien de dégradé il lui fallut bien les croire. Elle s'en retourna à l'intérieur. Miyuki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si elle était venue voir au moment où son frère cassait tout, ils auraient été beaux.

« Sincèrement je me demande comment tu peux supporter cette vieille carne. » lança Guren.

« Question d'habitude. Bon, je crois que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. » répondit sa sœur.

Guren la suivit jusqu'à leur maison. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il était capable de faire d'autre. Pour le moment, il avait découvert quelques tours pratiques, mais qu'en était-il de ses capacités au combat ? Bon, au moins il savait qu'il possédait une arme de choix, sans parler de ses ailes et des chaînes. Du reste, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit ici, les dégâts seraient sans doute lourds. Donc il ne pourrait certainement tester sa force que plus tard. Comme … à l'école par exemple. À ce sujet, il lui fallait continuer de rassembler ses affaires pour la rentrée.

Au fil des jours, Guren apprit à maîtriser ses sens. Il pouvait désormais les augmenter lorsqu'il le désirait ce qui lui apporta un certain calme. Car tout entendre de jour comme de nuit, avoir la vue qui zoomait sans prévenir ou être envahi d'odeurs constamment finissait par lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il en était devenu agressif et renfermé. Car mine de rien, son entraînement ne lui avait pas permis de supporter un changement à ce niveau-là. Parallèlement à cela, Démétriel possédait des connaissances inédites qu'elle lui distilla au fur et à mesure, pour éviter une surchauffe cérébrale. Guren en testait quelques-unes ensuite en extérieur.

Miyuki et les deux aides avaient elles aussi testé leur niveau. Guren leur apprenait ce qu'il savait, enrichissant leur savoir. Constatant le changement, la secte des Mikado no Tsuki bruissait de rumeurs. Certains pensaient que les jeunes maîtres menaient une expérience humaine, d'autres que Guren avait pactisé avec une entité quelconque. Si bien que les concernés songèrent à s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Sakae fut d'accord, ces rumeurs pouvaient leur nuire. Bon nombre des disciples présents au domaine se rendirent dans la salle du conseil. Guren et sa sœur parurent sur l'estrade.

* * *

« Chers disciples ! Nous avons entendu votre interrogation, et sommes là pour y répondre. Il y a effectivement du changement. » commença Miyuki.

« Grâce à des recherches menées par ma sœur, j'ai pu mettre la main sur une source de pouvoir incomparable, que j'ai commencé à tester ces jours-ci. » annonça Guren.

Il sortit alors son épée, qui s'enflamma, répandant une grande clarté dans la salle. Des _oooh_ d'émerveillements se firent entendre. La puissance de l'adolescent rayonnait dans la salle.

« Avec ceci, mes amis, nous allons montrer à une certaine famille ce qu'il en coûte de nous traiter comme de la raclure d'égout. » reprit Guren.

« Nous entrons bientôt à Shibuya, et nous allons leur faire comprendre que nous les attendons de pied ferme. Mais soyez assurés que nous vous protègerons. À la moindre tentative de leur part d'envahir notre domaine, au premier doigt de pied posé sur notre sol … » continua Miyuki.

Un silence plana.

« Ce sera la guerre. » annoncèrent les jumeaux.

Chacun put mesurer la force qui émanait du futur chef de la famille Ichinose. Oui, avec cela ce devait être possible. Il y parviendrait, il les libérerait. Un premier vivat retentit, suivi par un autre et finalement de tous. Guren rengaina. Les jumeaux laissèrent la joie de leurs disciples se poursuivre un instant, puis se retirèrent. Sayuri et Shigure les rejoignirent.

« Vous pensiez réellement ce que vous disiez, à propos d'une guerre ? » interrogea Sayuri.

« Et comment ! » répondit Miyuki.

« Mais … mais … »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sayuri. Nous sommes plus forts à présent, surtout Guren-sama. Et nous le ferons comprendre aux Hiiragi. De toute manière, notre liberté passera forcément par un affrontement. » répondit Shigure.

« Et pour les autres familles ? » reprit Sayuri.

« J'anéantirais tous ceux qui se mêleront de nous vouloir nous asservir. » lança Guren, implacable.

Le temps de la soumission était bel et bien terminé.

Les jours suivants furent plus paisibles. Guren avait décidé de patienter, et préférait augmenter ses connaissances en lisant des livres de sortilèges rares. Miyuki rassembla des livres recensant le savoir des prêtresses de sa famille. Puis elle prit un livre vierge et entreprit de noter les sorts que son frère lui avait appris. Et enfin … arriva la veille de la rentrée. Cette fois encore, les jumeaux partagèrent leur chambre.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Miyuki.

« Oh oui. Avant ma rencontre avec la Contradiction je dois avouer que je redoutais un peu cette rentrée. À présent, je suis plutôt impatient. » répondit Guren.

« Comment comptes-tu procéder au juste ? Tu ne vas pas tout raser dès le premier jour si ? »

« Très honnêtement, je pourrais si je le voulais. Mais … je veux qu'ils prennent la mesure de qui les attends. Qu'ils en tremblent et qu'ils n'en dorment plus. »

Miyuki afficha un sourire. Ce serait donc progressif. Pourquoi pas. Comme ça, même les neuf autres familles sauraient de quoi il retourne.

« En tout cas, je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Rien n'aurait été possible sans toi. » reprit Guren en la regardant.

« Pas de souci frangin. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu ailles te faire maltraiter pendant trois ans, et que tu ne sois la tête que la famille que pour être un esclave. » fit doucement sa jumelle.

« Mais malgré cela, veille à me suivre comme mon ombre à l'école que je puisse te protéger correctement, d'accord ? »

« Pas de souci. Nous serons dans la même classe de toute façon. »

Guren pensa à ses deux aides. Elles devront se débrouiller seules … heureusement qu'elles avaient augmenté leur niveau. Cependant, la probabilité qu'il y ait plus fort qu'elles là-bas existait.

« _Démi ?_ »

« _Hm ?_ »

« _Est-ce que je suis capable de protéger quelqu'un à distance ?_ » interrogea Guren.

« _Tu peux, mais cela va te demander de te déconnecter. Autrement dit, tu seras vulnérable. Donc ne fais pas ça n'importe comment._ » répondit-elle.

« _Je ne peux donc pas être à deux endroits à la fois._ » en déduisit Guren.

« _Toi non, moi oui. C'est dû au fait que ton corps est toujours celui d'un mortel. Je le préserve ainsi, autrement tu disparaîtrais. Ah un dernier détail : attention à la façon dont tu te sers de tes pouvoirs. Si tu en utilise trop d'un coup tu seras vite épuisé._ » avertit Démétriel.

Guren acquiesça


	3. Shibuya

**L'heure de la rébellion a sonné. Et ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ils se tenaient tous quatre devant l'entrée de l'école Shibuya. Cet institut formait les gens possédant des pouvoirs, issus de longue lignée de sorciers avérés. Certaines familles étaient plus puissantes que d'autres et étaient considérées comme des élites. Et au-dessus de toutes, celle qui dirigeait l'endroit se tenait la famille Hiiragi. Ceux par qui les Ichinose étaient tombés en disgrâce après avoir été au premier rang. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide histoire d'amour entre leurs ancêtres cinq siècles plus tôt. Parce qu'un Hiiragi n'avait pas supporté de ne pas être le vainqueur. Il avait humilié celui avait remporté l'amour d'une Ichinose et elle-même. Depuis, tout le monde les déconsidérait. Mais à partir de maintenant … tout allait changer.

Guren fut le premier à avancer. Il marchait d'un pas assuré, sa jumelle à ses côtés suivis par leurs aides. Les étudiants déjà présents les remarquèrent bientôt.

« Vous les avez vus ceux-là ? »

« Oui, le symbole sur leur badge n'est pas celui des Hiiragi. »

« Ah mais au fait c'est cette année. C'est les Ichinose ça ! »

« Baaaah ! Ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir véritable se permettent d'entrer dans notre école. »

Aucun des concernés ne tint compte de ces commentaires, pas plus que des expressions de dégoût à leur encontre. Un étudiant ouvrit alors une canette de soda et la lança droit sur Guren. Ce dernier la regarda venir d'un air neutre. Miyuki saisit l'objet en plein vol, sans en répandre une goutte. Elle tourna ensuite un regard incendiaire vers le responsable. Elle jeta un sort à la canette, destiné à la faire exploser.

« Allons sœurette. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer dès le premier jour. » dit Guren d'une voix suave.

Miyuki considéra la chose sans quitter l'élève des yeux. Finalement, elle désactiva son sort puis jeta le soda dans une poubelle.

« Non mais … vous les avez vus ces minables ? »

« Quelle arrogance. »

« Attendez un peu que les Hiiragi s'en occupent vous allez voir. Ils feront moins les fiers. »

« Ouais on va se marrer. »

Entendant cela, Guren ne cacha pas un sourire sarcastique. En effet, ils allaient rire. Plus loin, le brun aperçut un jeune de son âge pas loin de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il possédait des cheveux presque blancs, et affichait un mince sourire. Et un talisman blanc entre les doigts. Guren ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Mais il plaça un bras devant sa sœur pour qu'elle ralentisse. Un éclair de lumière fusa vers le brun. Un sort des Hiiragi. Au vu de sa vitesse, Guren put juger de sa force. Pas mal, sans doute un membre de cette famille. Pour autant, le jeune ne ralentit pas d'un millième de seconde. Il avançait parfaitement confiant. Il pouvait esquiver, contre-attaquer, ou laisser l'atteindre.

Le sort l'atteignit avec un son de cloche. Derrière, Sayuri émit un son de peur. Guren stoppa un instant.

« _Oh wow ! Impressionnant je n'ai senti qu'un courant d'air._ » se dit-il.

Shigure et Sayuri bondirent devant lui, Shigure deux kunais dans chaque main. Mais leur maître les écarta.

« Inutile. » dit-il doucement.

Guren reprit sa route en direction de son attaquant. Il aperçut son expression de surprise. Guren passa sans lui prêter attention, contrairement aux filles lui retournèrent un regard incendiaire.

« Mais qu'est-ce … » fit le jeune aux cheveux blancs.

Guren sourit en l'entendant essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Lui marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, ignorant totalement les autres étudiants qui murmuraient sur leur passage. Mais il était très content de tester sa résistance. Il attendait la suite avec impatience. Finies les humiliations auxquelles son nom le promettait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de leurs classes respectives. Sayuri était en classe 1, Shigure en 2.

« Bien, je vous laisse ici. » déclara Sayuri un peu angoissée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous protègerais toutes les deux même à distance. En attendant soyez discrètes. » informa Guren.

« Guren-sama. » fit Sayuri en prenant de la couleur.

Ils la laissèrent là, puis quittèrent Shigure et enfin arrivèrent dans la classe 9. Miyuki prit place à une table de distance de son frère. Elle s'assit tranquillement, croisant les doigts de ses mains et y posant le menton. Elle partit dans une observation de la salle de classe pendant que les autres étudiants prenaient place. Elle nota la présence de la représentante de la Maison Jujo, avec ses cheveux roux, prix que son ancêtre avait payé pour sa gloire. Un des Goshi était présent également, ainsi qu'une Sanguu. Des familles renommées. Et de potentielles victimes pour son jumeau. Les autres étudiants semblaient s'offusquer de l'attitude de ce dernier.

Pour l'heure, Guren se tenait jambes tendues mains derrière la nuque, le regard vers la fenêtre. Finalement l'enseignante fit son entrée, et il reprit une position normale.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Aiuchi Saia ravie de vous accueillir à l'école Shibuya, et suis persuadée que tout le monde passera une riche année ici. Nous avons aussi le déplaisir d'accueillir parmi nous deux rats, et je crains bien que les élites d'ici ne doivent se charger de leur montrer la dignité de cette école. » lança-t-elle.

Les élèves ricanèrent. Mais Guren lui … afficha une sourde colère. Soudain, une effroyable aura magique se répandit telle une vague dans toute la classe. Les rires s'étranglèrent dans les gorges, laissant place à une expression choquée sur tous les visages. Cette force invisible fit tomber une chape de plomb sur la quarantaine d'élèves présents. Chacun put se sentir pris dans un étau. Même l'enseignante en était muette. Seule Miyuki affichait un sourire moqueur, la magie de son frère l'épargnant. Les yeux améthystes fixés sur la professeure, Guren rétracta sa force et la dirigea vers elle. L'enseignante se retrouva à reculer jusqu'au tableau.

« Excusez-moi ? » fit Guren.

Son ton de voix était chaud, et soyeux. Ce qui rendit encore plus terrible ce qui se passait. Les prunelles violettes, glacées étaient concentrées sur la femme. L'aura magique qui la clouait sur place devenait à présent mortelle. Nul doute qu'au moindre mot de travers il la tuerait dans la seconde. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, mais personne ne fit attention. Le nouveau venu examina avec surprise la scène devant lui. Il sentait comme tout le monde cet air dangereux, froid et malsain qui planait.

« Comment nous avez-vous appelés ? J'ai certainement dû mal comprendre. »

Le nouvel arrivant reconnut immédiatement la personne qui se permettait de parler ainsi à l'enseignante. Cette dernière paraissait maintenant terrorisée.

« Oi Guren ! Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit en arrivant ici. » fit soudain une voix féminine.

Guren eut un sourire moqueur, puis doucement il rétracta sa force indiquant par là qu'il ne baissait pas la garde. Un affreux silence s'installa. Le jeune homme à la porte prit une inspiration et entra.

« Shinya-sama ! B-bienvenue dans ma classe ! » s'exclama Saia, soulagée de cette diversion.

Le dénommé Shinya se contenta d'un signe de tête, puis approcha de l'élève située entre Guren et Miyuki.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? » demanda-t-il.

L'enseignante allait protester quand elle vit Guren lui retourner un regard noir. Les mots moururent dans sa bouche.

« Ou-oui bien sûr. » répondit l'étudiante.

Elle bondit hors de sa chaise, manifestement heureuse de quitter sa place. Shinya prit place, un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était en rien ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il jeta un regard en coin à son voisin. Ce matin, il l'avait attaqué dans le but de connaître sa force. Or Guren avait simplement eut l'air de prendre un courant d'air en pleine figure. Pourtant, le sort aurait dû l'envoyer valser. Et là en arrivant, cette puissance plus que palpable … il sentit des frissons dans le dos. Quelque chose venait d'entrer dans cette école, et personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre. L'enseignante débuta son cours.

« Hey. » osa enfin Shinya à l'attention de Guren.

Pas de réponse.

« Hey Ichinose Guren. » reprit Shinya à voix basse.

Le brun tourna un œil sur le côté, avant de finalement tourner toute la tête. Shinya fit face à une paire de prunelles d'un beau violet qui le regardait sans animosité, et un visage neutre. Difficile à croire après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je peux t'appeler Guren ? » s'enhardit-il.

Guren le fixa sans dire un mot. Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Que veux-tu ? » dit-il enfin.

« Eh bien … je me demandais comment tu avais pu encaisser mon attaque de tout à l'heure. »

« Comme ça. » fit simplement Guren.

Shinya afficha une mine perplexe. Ouais.

« Mais c'était réellement impressionnant. J'ignorais que les Ichinose étaient si forts. » continua Shinya.

« Et ? »

Shinya le dévisagea. La conversation n'était pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait espéré. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'avait imaginé. Le blond l'avait imaginé fort, pour que Mahiru le choisisse. Mais c'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait cru. Et encore, ce n'était certainement là qu'un échantillon.

« Eh bien, je me demandais si en fait nous ne pourrions pas être amis toi et moi. Vu que l'on a un ennemi en commun, à savoir les Hiiragi. » lança finalement Shinya.

Il vit alors Guren hausser un sourcil.

« Je t'assure. Tu vois, je suis en réalité un fils adoptif. Toute ma vie j'ai été éduqué de manière à convenir à cette famille. Et malgré cela, ce n'est jamais assez. Je suis toujours considéré comme un cafard. »

Guren avait entendu des rumeurs sur ce procédé. Les Hiiragi sélectionnaient des enfants spéciaux, puis les élevaient et le meilleur était choisi pour épouser un des leurs. Voici donc l'un d'eux en face de lui.

« Dans mon cas, j'ai été choisi pour être le fiancé de Mahiru. » annonça Shinya.

Les flammes qui dansèrent un instant dans les yeux de Guren inquiétèrent encore plus l'adolescent. Peut-être devrait-il laisser tomber en fin de compte.

« Je suis content pour toi. » dit Guren avant de tourner la tête.

« Mais on ne ressent rien l'un pour l'autre. Tiens tu savais qu'elle était aussi dans cette école ? En tant que représentante des première année ? » reprit Shinya.

« Tu es pénible, tu le sais ça ? » lança Guren.

« Qui moi ? J'essaie simplement d'avoir une conversation avec un camarade de classe. » fit Shinya avec un sourire.

En tout cas, Guren paraissait franchement ennuyé. Mais tout s'expliquait à présent : il l'avait attaqué dans le but de le tester, et tentait visiblement de le connaître. Sachant que les Ichinose étaient maltraités ici, il pensait sans doute s'en faire un allié. Cependant, ce Shinya envisageait-il réellement de se rebeller contre cette famille ? L'enseignante annonça qu'il était temps pour la classe d'assister à la cérémonie d'entrée à l'auditorium.

« Bien. Allons donc assister à l'oraison de notre déesse commune qu'en penses-tu Guren ? » fit Shinya en se levant.

« Garde tes distances. » lança-t-il, son aura redevenue froide.

* * *

Tous les élèves se levèrent, et tous se tournèrent vers Guren qui marchait vers la sortie, Miyuki sur ses talons. Shinya regarda la classe, pour remarque que personne n'osait s'approcher de lui. Ils lui laissaient tous la priorité, signe qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui les avait clairement impressionnés. Shinya sortit à son tour, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette devant lui la tête pleine de réflexion. Il était sûr que ce gars-là manigançait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas hésité à menacer une enseignante. Clairement il ne souhaitait pas courber l'échine contrairement à ce que l'on attendait de lui. Shinya se demanda si Mahiru savait. Si elle était courant qu'il détenait une grande puissance.

En tout cas, l'année scolaire promettait d'être intéressante. Shinya entra dans l'auditorium et s'assit quelques rangs devant Guren. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent pris place, le principal commença son discours. Shinya ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur ses paroles. À la place, il sentit son attention se concentrer à nouveau sur Guren. Presque malgré lui, il se retourna. Il nota la présence de la jeune fille à côté de lui.

« _Des jumeaux ! Mais je croyais que les Ichinose n'avaient qu'un seul enfant._ » pensa-t-il.

Shinya l'observa. Elle rivalisait sans peine avec Mahiru pour la beauté. Était-elle aussi puissante que son frère ? Peut-être pourrait-il s'adresser à elle pour connaître Guren. Il vit quelqu'un derrière le brun tapoter l'épaule du garçon.

« Hé … I-Ichinose Guren. »

Ce dernier se retourna avec lenteur, découvrant une rouquine. Elle déglutit puis reprit la parole.

« J'ai une question pour toi. » dit-elle.

Guren la fixait droit dans les yeux.

« T'étais pas censé être le seul rat des Ichinose ici ? » dit-elle enfin.

« Elle a dit quoi là, Poil de Carotte ? » intervint alors Miyuki.

Son aura était clairement agressive. Forte, très forte, mais pas aussi écrasante que celle de Guren. La rouquine se raidit.

« Qui traites-tu de rat, cheveux rouillés ? » lança Guren.

De nouveau, cette sensation oppressante. La jeune fille pâlit et resta bouche bée.

« Écoute-moi bien toi : si jamais je t'entends encore insulter quelqu'un de ma maison … je te désintègre au sens propre. » avertit Guren.

« À condition qu'il reste quelque chose de toi après que je me sois occupée de ton cas. » ajouta Miyuki.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos dans un geste de mépris total. La jeune fille derrière, qui ainsi que le reconnut Shinya était membre des Jujo, retomba contre le dossier de sa chaise, apparemment soufflée. Shinya se retourna avec l'expression de celui qui émet un sifflement impressionné. Il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, mais pour qu'ils arrivent à clouer le bec d'une élite c'est qu'ils en avaient les moyens. Vint enfin le discours de Mahiru. Cette dernière s'avança sur l'estrade. L'auditoire devint silencieux. La jeune fille fit face à la foule derrière un pupitre. Elle était telle que dans les souvenirs de Guren : gracieuse, digne, bienveillante. Shinya se tourna de nouveau vers Guren.

« _Snif snif ? Pourquoi ça sent le démon par ici ?_ » demanda soudain Démétriel.

Les yeux de Guren s'arrondirent.

« _Le QUOI ?!_ » demanda-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« _Le démon. Tu peux le sentir toi aussi. Je t'assure qu'une personne dans cette salle est possédée par une entité démoniaque._ »

Shinya observait Guren renifler l'air. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait au juste ? En tout cas, il afficha une expression choquée.

« _C'est pas vrai … Mahiru est possédée par un démon ?_ » reprit-il.

« _Affirmatif. Si elle avait été seulement en contact, ce serait différent. Mais quand un humain sent le démon, c'est qu'il en a un. En ce qui concerne ta copine, elle sent drôlement fort._ » continua la Contradiction.

« _Tu peux la guérir ?_ » s'enquit Guren.

« _Probablement. Il faudra que je l'examine pour être sûre._ »

Miyuki adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère. Ce dernier chuchota à son oreille, et Shinya vit la même expression se former sur son visage. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers Mahiru, peinée. Puis elle ferma les yeux, concentrée. Un instant après, elle hocha la tête en direction de son jumeau, qui pour le coup eut l'air contrarié.

« _Ces deux-là ont senti quelque chose chez Mahiru._ » pensa Shinya.

En tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils avaient piqué son intérêt. Mahiru acheva son discours. Les applaudissements qui suivirent firent sursauter Shinya, qui applaudit avec retard.

Les classes regagnèrent leur salle.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi commença l'apprentissage des sortilèges. Chacun en connaissait déjà une partie, mais d'autres étaient réservés à l'enseignement. La professeure dessina plusieurs symboles au tableau, et demanda aux élèves de réaliser des combinaisons. Chacun plancha sur sa copie. L'enseignante marchait entre les rangs, quand elle remarqua les jumeaux Ichinose le nez en l'air. Toujours impressionnée par la mise en garde de Guren le matin, elle décida de s'en prendre à sa sœur.

« Je vois que certains ici se croient dans un salon de thé. Voulez-vous des petits biscuits ? » cingla l'enseignante.

Les élèves tournèrent la tête, moqueurs. La femme se retrouva soudain le nez sur une feuille. Miyuki venait de noirci une page avec toutes les combinaisons possibles avec les symboles donnés. L'adulte les examina, notant qu'elles étaient toutes justes.

« Il n'empêche, vous ne devez pas perturber le cours, miss Ichinose. » lança-t-elle.

« En quoi le fait d'être silencieuse perturbe-t-il votre cours ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Plongée dans un livre de sorts avancés, elle ne leva même pas le nez de sa lecture.

« Votre attitude désinvolte ne vous conduira pas loin, je ne le tolèrerai pas sachez-le ! » s'exclama l'enseignante.

« Désinvolte ? Parce que j'ai été rapide et que je m'avance ? Voilà une curieuse idée. » continua Miyuki, en tournant une page.

« Voulez-vous bien me regarder quand je vous parle ! » reprit l'adulte.

Elle tenta de saisir son livre, mais Miyuki le mit hors de sa portée. La prof tenta alors de lui saisir le bras. En temps ordinaire, elle était rapide. Trop pour un élève. Pour un élève ordinaire. Mais la brune le fut davantage grâce au sang de la Contradiction et lui saisit le poignet.

« Inutile de vous énerver après moi. Je ne fais rien qui dérange qui que ce soit. » reprit Miyuki d'un ton serein, son autre main soutenant son visage.

L'aura de Guren explosa soudain dans la salle. Tout le monde mit une main à sa gorge pendant un court instant, avant que cela soit à nouveau dirigé vers la responsable.

« Ça suffit. » dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Miyuki relâcha le bras de l'adulte d'un geste brusque. Cette dernière recula, puis s'en alla du côté du tableau. La pression disparut, laissant les jeunes et l'adulte à bout de souffle.

« Vous deux … » dit Saia.

« Silence. » claqua Guren.

Craignant qu'il ne passe véritablement à l'action, l'enseignante préféra garder le silence. Si le ton de sa voix n'était pas menaçant, son regard lui l'était clairement. La puissance de ce gosse était anormalement élevée. Sa sœur possédait elle aussi une grande force pour son âge et sa classe. Saia hésitait à rapporter ces incidents aux Hiiragi. N'allait-on pas se moquer d'elle et la rabrouer pour ne pas savoir gérer deux misérables Ichinose ? Elle serait la risée de tout le campus. Aussi préféra-t-elle s'asseoir pour le moment.

Le reste de la classe termina l'exercice, et Aiuchi dispensa le corrigé. Elle passa ensuite à une autre leçon. Saia remarqua que tant qu'elle ignorait les deux Ichinose, ils ne causèrent plus de problème. La première journée s'acheva ainsi, avec pour tout le monde la leçon qu'il ne fallait pas irriter les Ichinose, en particulier le fils. Les jumeaux retrouvèrent leurs aides et firent route ensemble.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » interrogea Guren.

« Ils ont tenté de me rabaisser, mais ont paru surpris de sentir ma force. » informa Shigure.

« Et toi Sayuri ? » demanda Miyuki.

« Pareil … mais j'ai mis un moment à oser leur montrer que je n'étais pas faible. » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne dois pas hésiter. Il est impératif qu'ils comprennent dès maintenant. » lança Guren.

« Oui Guren-sama. »

Ils arrivèrent à leur logement. L'appartement loué pour eux était vaste et comprenait cinq chambres. Mais les Ichinose avaient également loué l'étage en dessous et au-dessus par précaution. Toutefois, Guren regarda ses aides avec une expression contrariée.

« Oi vous deux. Pourquoi vous êtes dans la même partie que moi ? »

« Nous sommes censées assurer votre protection Guren-sama. Même si avec votre nouvelle force vous n'en avez plus besoin. » répondit Shigure.

« En effet, alors du balai. » lança Guren.

« Mais … Miyuki-sama reste donc ici ? » fit Sayuri.

« Elle c'est ma sœur, elle ne sera pas dans mes pattes comme vous deux. » rétorqua Guren.

« Hé ho, un peu de considération pour tes serviteurs tu veux ? Elles ne nous gêneront pas. » intervint Miyuki.

« C'est trop gentil de votre part Miyuki-sama. » sourit Sayuri.

« Bon bon, faites comme vous voulez. » céda Guren.

Chacun entreprit de déballer ses affaires. Guren lui, s'en alla dans une autre partie de la maison aménagée en salle d'entraînement. Il souhaitait avoir une conversation avec Démétriel au sujet de Mahiru. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Une autre personne arriva derrière lui. Il annonça se rendre au vingt-septième étage. Mais alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur après l'individu, il sentit sa locataire s'agiter. De plus, l'étage choisit par l'homme inconnu n'était pas éclairé sur le tableau.

* * *

Guren bondit hors de l'ascenseur et fixa l'homme.

« Seriez-vous un assassin par hasard ? » lança-t-il.

« Eeeeh bien … quel réflexe. Rien de moins de la part du futur chef des Ichinose.» sourit l'homme.

Guren huma l'air un instant.

« Que peut bien me vouloir un vampire ? » lança Guren.

Il vit la stupeur passer dans les yeux de son adversaire.

« Vampire moi ? Allons je suis si effrayant que ça ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Vous sentez le vampire. » répondit Guren.

Là, son interlocuteur afficha une expression sérieuse. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il percevoir son odeur ?

« Toi … tu es humain sans l'être. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Oh je suis quelqu'un de compliqué. » fit Guren.

L'inconnu parut sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Un sortilège avec des chaînes. Quelle meilleure occasion que de tester son épée. L'adolescent balaya les chaînes enchantées d'un geste si vif qu'il en était presque invisible. Ses propres chaînes jaillirent dans un flash de lumière, emprisonnant le vampire.

« Argh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama son adversaire en sentant les maillons d'or le brûler.

« Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes calmé répondez-moi. Je doute que les Hiiragi vous ai envoyé, témoin les sorts sur vos chaînes. Ils ne leur sont pas familiers. Voyons … de la Cabbale, un brin de druidisme … magie de l'Europe de l'Est tout ça. » reprit Guren.

« … »

Guren approcha davantage de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Eh bien ? Vous voulez quoi ? » reprit-il.

Il vit que son adversaire tentait de se libérer. Guren resserra les chaînes au point de lui couper la respiration.

« Je t'ai posé une question vampire, si tu ne me réponds pas dans la seconde … je te dévore. » reprit Guren.

Ses yeux avaient changé. De l'or cerclait sa prunelle et sa pupille était dorée. L'inconnu perçut une force tout autour, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce n'était pas normal, personne ne lui avait parlé de ça … ce gosse, il … il n'était pas à 100% humain. Guren ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et une fumée noire s'en échappa. Cela puait la mort.

« Je … »

Guren attendit, sans bouger.

« Je suis … envoyé par la secte Hyakuya. » capitula son prisonnier.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

La voix … Guren n'avait pas remué les lèvres. De plus, une voix féminine résonnait avec la sienne. L'adolescent connaissait cette secte, large et puissante qui avait fourni de l'aide à bien des politiciens. Mais ce qu'elle faisait … des kidnappings, des meurtres et des expérimentations humaines la classait comme à éviter comme la peste.

« J'étais venu te proposer une alliance. J'ai fouillé ton passé, mais il est évident que quelque chose m'a échappé. Tu n'étais pas censé … censé être comme ça. » avoua le vampire.

La fumée qui s'échappait de la bouche de Guren commença à s'enrouler autour du vampire. C'était froid, glacé, surgelé. Cela sentait le tombeau. Un grondement caverneux résonna.

« Pas intéressé. » lança Guren de sa curieuse double voix.

« J'imagine oui. Bien, et maintenant ? » reprit l'homme.

Guren le dévisagea durant quelques secondes, immobile comme une statue.

« Hyakuya … une horrible organisation. Porte-leur un message de ma part. » dit-il enfin.

La fumée se rétracta.

« Les Ichinose ne courberont plus jamais la tête. Les jours des Hiiragi sont comptés, et si j'en viens à croiser votre route … je vous écraserais. »

Soudain, Guren tira son adversaire hors de l'ascenseur et le jeta contre une fenêtre. Le vampire passa au travers. L'adolescent entendit ensuite des pas familiers.

« On dirait que Démétriel a pris possession de ton corps. » devina Miyuki.

Elle était armée de son arc de prêtresse et d'un carquois. Ayant senti la tension de son aîné elle était venue aux nouvelles. Puis remarquant qu'il n'avait besoin de nulle aide, elle s'était tenue cachée.

« Je crois aussi. » répondit simplement Guren.

Ses yeux et sa voix avaient repris leur aspect habituel.

« Que peut bien faire un vampire avec les Hyakuya ? » reprit la brunette.

« Aucune idée et je m'en fiche. Mais ils ont signé leur arrêt de mort en m'envoyant un assassin. » fit Guren.

Il fit volte-face pour regagner sa chambre. Il était satisfait de son essai : son épée avait détruit toutes les chaînes en même temps, et il avait expérimenté une possession par Démétriel. Toute la puissance qu'elle renfermait était purement enivrante. Guren était à présent convaincu qu'il pouvait renverser les Hiiragi, et tous les autres.

« Au fait, que penses-tu de ce Shinya ? » reprit Miyuki.

« En dehors du fait qu'il parle trop ? »

« Oui. Quelqu'un qui peut espionner les Hiiragi peut être utile. Et si vraiment il les déteste, ce sera un allié. » répondit Miyuki.

« Mouais … mais comment savoir s'il est digne de confiance … » se demanda Guren à haute voix.

« _Utilise mes yeux. Je vois dans les âmes, tu l'as constaté lors de notre rencontre._ » intervint la Contradiction.

Aaaah oui, ainsi il connaîtrait les véritables intentions de tout un chacun. Intéressant.


	4. Rapprochement

**Shinya poursuit son enquête sur les jumeaux. Et tente de se rapprocher de l'un d'eux.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les Ichinose remarquèrent que plus personne dans leur classe n'osait leur adresser la parole. Ils avaient clairement compris qui était le maître pour ainsi dire. Guren vérifiait régulièrement où en étaient ses aides, ce qui l'occupait un peu durant la journée. Il lui arrivait d'intervenir en déclenchant dans leur classes certains incidents. Ainsi, l'enseignant qui trouva intelligent d'humilier Shigure devant sa classe se fracassa malencontreusement le nez contre son tableau. Les lampes explosèrent dans celle de Sayuri, sauf celle au-dessus d'elle. Il fallut un certain temps aux deux adultes pour comprendre qu'elles étaient les raisons de ces incidents.

Et lorsqu'ils voulurent les incriminer davantage, les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent et le bureau des profs fut fendu en deux. Shigure avertit calmement que son maître s'énervait. Furieux, l'enseignant marcha vers elle d'un par martial. Mais un carreau sous un pied se cassa et une moitié se souleva, occasionnant une chute de l'adulte que Shigure regarda impassible.

« Mais que … » fit l'homme.

Il regarda le carreau, puis la jeune fille.

« Sale esclave des Ichinose ! » siffla-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas très intelligent je crois. » répondit Shigure.

« Comment oses-tu … »

L'homme eut tout à coup l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Il se retrouva nez au sol, incapable de bouger.

« Je vous l'ai dit vous énervez mon maître. Et il n'est même pas dans cette salle. Si vous continuez à m'insulter il va vraiment se fâcher. » reprit Shigure en croisant les doigts.

La pression sur l'homme s'accentua. Mais la jeune fille ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

« La meilleure solution est de ne plus vous occuper de moi. Sans quoi j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous arrive malheur. » avança Shigure.

« Nnngh ! »

« Décidez-vous avant qu'il ne vous réduise en bouillie. » conseilla-t-elle.

La pression devenait en effet insupportable. Finalement, l'enseignant céda. Immédiatement, la pression disparut, le laissant essoufflé et le corps douloureux. Il se redressa, regarda Shigure puis décida de s'en éloigner.

De l'autre côté, Guren rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour obtenir la paix.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea Shinya, qui avait remarqué son absence.

Guren tourna les yeux vers lui. Puis il se redressa. Ses yeux prirent leur teinte dorée. Shinya entrouvrit la bouche. Il sentit une force étrangère entrer dans sa tête et son cœur. Il tenta de s'en délivrer, mais ses défenses sautèrent comme des bouchons. Impossible de se libérer de l'emprise de ces prunelles à l'iris en or. Un instant plus tard, Guren le délivra. L'heure de la récréation sonna. Incertain de ce qu'il lui avait fait, Shinya décida de s'éloigner de lui. Miyuki tourna la tête vers son frère. Il est ok, mima Guren. La jeune femme acquiesça.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que les élèves sortaient en récréation Guren sentit soudain un coup porté à ses chevilles. Il chuta.

« Oh pardon ! Mon pied a glissé. » fit une voix moqueuse.

Des rires suivirent. Guren avisa un adolescent de son âge, les cheveux châtains et un piercing à la lèvre. Le brun lança alors sa jambe et faucha l'adolescent aux genoux. Il chuta sur le dos

« Désolé, le mien aussi. » répliqua-t-il.

Guren se releva d'un bond, dominant son agresseur.

« Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à Seishirou Hiiragi-sama, sale vermine ! » s'exclama une fille.

Elle se figea en sentant quelque chose de froid sur son cou. Un kunai, tenu par Shigure qui se tenait derrière elle. La jeune fille en pointait un autre au niveau du cœur sur un autre type à côté. Sayuri en maintenait deux autres en respect de la même manière. Dans le couloir, un silence de mort s'abattit. Personne n'avait senti la présence des jeunes filles, et surtout les étudiants de la classe de Guren s'attendaient au pire.

« Tu vas voir saloperie d'Ichinose ! » s'écria Seishirou en se relevant d'un bond.

« Non attends Seishirou ! Inutile de se battre en plein couloir ! » intervint soudain Shinya.

Désireux de désamorcer le conflit, il se plaça devant Guren.

« De quoi tu te mêles toi ? Qui t'as demandé ton avis, la pièce rapportée ? » rétorqua Seishirou.

Il leva alors son poing et frappa Shinya en plein visage. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour se défendre.

« Là. Souviens-toi de ton rang, minable. » fit Seishirou satisfait.

Il reporta son attention sur Guren. Puis il marcha vers lui d'un pas qui se voulait dangereux.

« À nous deux, je vais t'enseigner le respect pauvre merde. »

Guren ne bougea pas d'un iota. Alors que Seishirou était tout près, Miyuki surgit de derrière son frère. Vive comme l'éclair, elle envoya un coup de pied retourné à l'adolescent qui l'atteignit au dos. Seishirou décolla du sol et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face. Il glissa ensuite au sol, assommé.

« Ça c'est un Hiiragi ? Il n'a pas l'air très fort. » remarqua Miyuki d'un air étonné.

« Non … en revanche, je crois qu'il a besoin d'une petite leçon. » lança Guren en approchant de Seishirou.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui sale … » clama la fille qui avait insulté Guren un peu plus tôt.

Mais Shigure la fit taire en l'assommant avec son kunai. Sayuri fit de même avec ceux qu'elle tenait. La vivacité avec lesquelles elles s'exécutèrent interpellèrent les autres. Elles devaient être fortes.

Guren s'accroupit, contemplant Seishirou. Voyons, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui faire ? Il posa alors une main sur son épaule. La seconde d'après, tous ses vêtements disparurent, le laissant nu comme un ver. La récréation s'achevant dans peu de temps, tout le monde pourrait ainsi le voir. Guren se releva et marcha vers les partisans de Seishirou, à qui il infligea la même humiliation. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, Miyuki s'approcha de Shinya.

* * *

« Tiens. » dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon.

« ? »

« Pour ta joue, c'est à base de plantes. Frotte-la avec, cela te soulagera et évitera un bleu. » expliqua Miyuki.

Shinya prit le flacon, étonné par ce geste de bonté. Guren en avait terminé avec les autres idiots. Ses aides vinrent se placer derrière lui, pendant que Miyuki se porta à sa hauteur.

« Pfffrrr ! » souffla Goshi, une main cachant son rire.

« Ils vont finir par avoir de gros ennuis ceux-là. » commenta Mito, plus inquiète.

« Possible. Mais mon instinct me dit qu'ils sauront très bien gérer cela. » répondit Shinya.

Il reporta son attention sur le flacon remit par Miyuki. Il ôta le bouchon. Une agréable odeur de plantes monta à ses narines. Sortant ensuite un mouchoir, il décida d'appliquer ses conseils. Effectivement, la douleur diminua. Quelques instants après, il entendit le brouhaha des étudiants qui revenaient de pause. Shinya préféra se sauver dans sa classe, de peur qu'on ne le croie responsable de l'humiliation de Seishirou. Mito et Goshi le comprirent également et rentrèrent. Bientôt, des sons horrifiés résonnèrent, ainsi que des cris.

Shinya soupira. Guren avait fait fort tout de même. Enfin, il ne parvenait pas à plaindre Seishirou cela dit. Le jour suivant, Shinya se retrouva d'entretien de la classe avec … Miyuki. Voilà qui serait sans doute une occasion pensa-t-il. Il passait le balai pendant que la jeune fille effaçait le tableau. Shinya lui jeta un regard, avant de reprendre. Il termina son nettoyage puis s'approcha d'elle.

« Tiens je te le rends. » dit-il.

L'adolescent lui tendit le flacon qu'elle lui avait remis la veille. Miyuki le prit sans mot dire.

« Cela a fait des merveilles, pas un seul bleu. Je te remercie. » reprit Shinya.

Toujours aucune réponse. La brunette termina d'enlever la craie de la brosse, et la reposa au tableau. Shinya dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris que tu veuilles me soigner. Tu sais sans doute que j'ai … accueilli ton frère d'une manière disons, assez spéciale. » reprit Shinya.

Miyuki se tourna vers lui et parut le sonder.

« Guren m'a dit que tu étais digne de confiance.»

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna le blond.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu l'as attaqué pour le tester, cela n'a rien de surprenant. Et je suppose que maintenant, tu t'adresses à moi dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Miyuki en griffonnant dans le journal de la classe.

« C'est donc si évident que ça ? » reprit Shinya.

« Oui. Et donc, que veux-tu savoir ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle acceptait donc de lui révéler les secrets de son frère ? Bizarre. Mais puisque la jeune fille le proposait d'elle-même, autant saisir cette chance.

« D'où vient sa puissance ? » commença Shinya.

L'expression que Miyuki lui retourna lui indiqua qu'elle n'allait pas répondre à n'importe quoi non plus.

« Pardon. Euuuh … »

« En dépit de ce qui s'est produit ces jours-ci, Guren n'est pas méchant. Il ne tolère plus que quiconque nous insulte, et cela peut se comprendre. C'est quelqu'un de très déterminé, et qui préfère agir dans l'ombre plutôt qu'en pleine lumière. Ainsi, il n'attend pas qu'on le remercie. C'est aussi le genre sur qui on peut compter. » révéla Miyuki.

Elle reposa son stylo et ferma le cahier.

« Je vois. En tout cas, j'ignorais que vous étiez deux. » ajouta Shinya.

Cette fois elle ne dit rien. Visiblement, la brunette ne répondait qu'à ce qu'elle jugeait pertinent. La corvée ménage étant terminée, Miyuki se dirigea vers sa place et attrapa son sac.

« Merci. » lança Shinya.

« À demain. »

« Au revoir. »

Bon, il en avait appris un poil plus sur la terreur de la classe 9. Miyuki était moins effrayante que son frère et plus facile à aborder. Plus sociable aussi. Shinya poursuivit sa discrète étude les jours suivants. Il remarqua que tant qu'on ignorait les jumeaux, ces derniers avaient la bonté de renvoyer la pareille. Par contre, ils n'écoutaient absolument pas en cours, préférant lire des livres plus avancés. Leurs notes étaient cependant bonnes. Malgré tout, Shinya avait toujours du mal à voir ce qui avait tant plu à Mahiru chez Guren.

Sa puissance ? Possible, encore que vu les réactions de tout le monde cela lui paraissait improbable. Alors quoi ? Faisant rouler un stylo en le poussant du bout des doigts, Shinya repensa à ce que Miyuki lui avait dit : son frère était gentil. Le blond risqua un œil vers Guren, qui repoussait une mèche noire derrière une oreille. En toute honnêteté, il avait un physique séduisant. La façon dont il se déplaçait irradiait de confiance en soi, en sa force. Il en était presque majestueux. Et sa voix était chaude et suave.

« Ah zut. » souffla-t-il en remarquant que son stylo tombait au sol.

Devant lui, impossible de le rattraper sans se lever. Et la prof notait de nouveau au tableau. Un autre stylo apparut devant ses yeux. Il était tendu par Miyuki, qui tournait une page.

« Merci. » dit-il.

L'adolescente poursuivit sa lecture sans lui adresser un regard. Shinya commença à noter le reste de la leçon, puis tourna les yeux vers elle. Miyuki était la seule à ne pas craindre son jumeau, et à pouvoir lui tenir tête sans risquer de la perdre. Tout comme lui elle n'était guère souriante, mais possédait la même grâce et la même assurance. Toujours est-il que Shinya résolut de continuer à parler à l'un et l'autre. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Mito et Goshi.

* * *

« Vous êtes bien un Hiiragi, Shinya-sama. Moi ce type me fout la trouille. » lança le jeune Norito.

« Moi aussi, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer l'autre jour à l'auditorium. » confessa Mito.

« Oh vous savez, ils ne sont pas méchants. Guren impressionne par sa puissance, mais tant qu'on ne l'insulte pas lui ou sa famille, on peut facilement lui parler. » répondit Shinya.

Il parut douter de ses propres paroles.

« Enfin facilement est peut-être un grand mot. Disons qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir une conversation normale : il ne répond que lorsqu'il le veut bien. Miyuki est assez similaire, quoique plus sociable. » affirma Shinya.

Mito et Goshi échangèrent un regard. Durant l'après-midi, Mito décida donc de tester les dires de Shinya. Elle avança jusqu'à Guren, puis s'arrêta devant son pupitre. Elle déglutit un instant. Guren regardait encore une fois par la fenêtre.

« Euh … Ichinose Guren ? » appela la rouquine.

Les prunelles violettes se tournèrent vers elle, sans aucune agressivité visible.

« Je … j'ai … du mal avec une leçon. Tu … tu peux m'expliquer … s'il te plaît ? » lâcha-t-elle avec crainte.

Guren la dévisagea avec une expression neutre.

« Tiens ? Pourquoi t'adresser à moi tout d'un coup ? » questionna-t-il de sa voix suave.

Mito Jujo déglutit à nouveau.

« Eh bien … t'es quand même le premier de la classe avec Miyuki-san … alors euh … »

« Je pense que tu devrais commencer par te rappeler notre premier échange, et ce qu'il convient de faire. » lança Miyuki.

Mito sursauta. Leur premier échange … ah oui. La rouquine bafouilla aussitôt des excuses à tous les deux, tête basse. Miyuki hocha la tête, acceptant les excuses. La rousse jeta un œil à Guren, toujours impavide.

« Montre-moi. » dit-il en tendant la main.

Mito parut surprise un instant, puis lui tendit le livre et montra le point concerné. Guren tapota soudain le dos de l'étudiant devant lui. Celui-ci sursauta de manière très évidente, et resta droit comme un I sans se retourner.

« Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu laisser ta place un bref moment à Mito Jujo s'il te plaît ? » lança Guren, sans s'offusquer du comportement de son camarade.

« Ah oui bien sûr tout de suite ! Je vous en prie Jujo-sama. » répondit l'élève en bondissant de sa chaise.

Mito prit place en face de Guren. Ce dernier entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Voyant ainsi le jeune faire preuve d'amabilité, les autres élèves se détendirent. Shinya afficha un sourire. Goshi décida alors de copier Jujo mais avec Miyuki. La brunette accepta de répondre à sa demande. Mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas là et complimenta Miyuki sur son explication, d'une manière séductrice. C'est à cet instant que Guren réagit : les prunelles prunes prirent une teinte orageuse, et sa force se déploya de nouveau dans la salle. Mito en face, se raidit. Shinya se frappa le front.

« Oh ! Arrête ça tout de suite. Je peux gérer ça seule merci. » lança Miyuki.

Goshi ressemblait à une statue. Il n'osait plus ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux.

« J'ai dit stop bon sang ! » reprit Miyuki en lançant sa gomme à Guren.

Le brun évita le projectile, et replia sa vague de magie oppressante. Il se racla la gorge et fit disparaître toute trace de colère avant de refaire face à Mito.

« Où en étais-je ? » dit-il.

Miyuki soupira. Elle referma le livre de Goshi, puis lui rendit. Il la remercia et retourna à sa place. Mito reprit elle aussi son livre et remercia Guren. Bon, en dehors de la bêtise de Goshi, cela s'était bien passé. Effectivement, Guren restait aimable et poli tant que personne ne lui proférait des injures à la tête. Ou n'essayait de draguer sa sœur.

À la fin de la journée, Shinya rendit son stylo à sa propriétaire. Il se retrouva à marcher à ses côtés dans le couloir.

« Tu sais qui tu affronteras lors de l'Examen Académique Accéléré ? » interrogea Shinya.

« Hmm … oui j'ai retenu quelques noms. » répondit Miyuki.

Shinya reçut soudain un coup à l'épaule. Seishirou encore une fois, qui semblait lui en vouloir de se rapprocher des Ichinose. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant une fois encore à déverser son venin. Il avait vécu la pire humiliation de sa vie l'autre jour, et entendait bien passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Miyuki mit encore une fois fin au conflit. Vive comme un serpent, elle pinça le cou de Seishirou sur un point spécial qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

« Il parait que Guren va l'affronter celui-là. » dit-elle d'un ton badin, enjambant le Hiiragi inconscient.

« Aaaah bon ? » fit Shinya, ne sachant comment réagir.

Il opta finalement pour la suivre. Voir les Ichinose se battre vaudrait certainement le coup d'œil. Miyuki le laissa à un carrefour, rejoignant le reste de sa famille. Shigure et Sayuri firent un crochet par un supermarché, pendant que les jumeaux patientaient sur un muret. Un homme accompagné d'un garçon blond s'arrêtèrent non loin d'eux. Guren le reconnut : le type qui était venu chez lui. L'homme donna un billet à l'enfant, et le laissa entrer au supermarché.

* * *

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt, Longs Crocs. » lança Guren.

« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi. Et pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas non plus revenir vers vous après avoir été poliment défenestré. » répondit l'homme, nommé Saitou par l'enfant.

« Et donc, c'est pour quoi cette fois ? » intervint Miyuki.

Saitou la considéra, notant sa ressemblance avec Guren.

« N'y pensez même pas, sans quoi je vous fais sauter la tête. Et vampire ou pas vous n'allez pas aimer. » avertit Guren d'un ton froid.

« Hm ! Vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir me vaincre ? » répondit Saitou.

« Sans le moindre doute. » fit Guren.

Son assurance ébranla quelque peu le vampire. Il avait bien senti lors de leur rencontre que ce gosse n'était pas ordinaire, même pour un sorcier. Si ça se trouve, il pouvait vraiment l'anéantir. Les Hyakuya n'avaient pas eu l'air de le prendre au sérieux.

« Je viens afin de savoir si vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition. »

« Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit non. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'externe à ma famille pour accomplir mes objectifs. »

« Pourtant, la secte Hyakuya souhaite remettre ce pays dans le droit chemin. Car si le Japon continue ainsi, la fin du monde arrivera. » reprit Saitou.

Guren ferma les yeux avec un soupir tandis que Miyuki roula les siens.

« Ouais, on est au courant de ce genre de scoop. Toutes les organisations l'utilisent avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ne me dites pas que vous espériez nous convaincre avec ça ? » dit-elle.

« Non. Je suis sérieux : un virus risque de se répandre via une magie interdite. Ce ne sera pas un virus créé par Dieu, mais par des humains. Des humains que vous connaissez bien : les Hiiragi. Nous les membres des Hyakuya tentons désespérément de les en empêcher. Nous avons donc un intérêt en commun. Voilà pourquoi je vous propose de joindre vos forces à la nôtre. » expliqua Saitou.

« Une guerre, en somme. » résuma Miyuki.

« Tout à fait. Nous avons considéré le passé de votre père et le vôtre. Et nous avons fait un choix. » reprit Saitou.

Guren prit une inspiration.

« Peu importe si ce que vous dites est vrai ou non. Encore une fois, et c'est la dernière, je n'ai besoin de personne. Alors ne revenez plus me voir, sans quoi vous le regretterez. » répondit Guren, péremptoire.

« Je vois. Mais nous risquons de vous considérer comme un ennemi. Votre maison en souffrira beaucoup. »

Saitou vit avec étonnement un sourire carnassier s'afficher sur les lèvres des jumeaux.

« Alors ça ce serait vraiment … » commença Miyuki.

« … la pire connerie que vous puissiez faire. » termina Guren.

« Hmmm … tant pis. Voilà qui est déplorable. Nous avions prévu un délai de dix jours, mais malgré cela il m'aurait fallu votre réponse dès maintenant. Je considère néanmoins que je l'ai. » conclut Saitou.

Le gamin blond revint à ce moment-là. Saitou s'en alla avec lui.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait prendre ses paroles au sérieux ? » s'enquit Miyuki.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est ce qu'il fiche avec cette secte. Quel intérêt un vampire a-t-il dans une guerre entre Hyakuya et Hiiragi ? » répondit Guren.

« Aucune idée. Mais si jamais un des deux s'en prends à notre famille … ils sont morts. »

Guren acquiesça. Les deux aides de la famille furent de retour avec des sacs pleins à craquer. Sayuri pensait faire un barbecue. Miyuki insista pour porter un sac en dépit des protestations de la jeune fille. Guren pour sa part, pensait à donner des nouvelles chez eux. Mais il savait son téléphone sur écoute. Un système de blocage avait été installé pour parer à cette éventualité, néanmoins il n'était sûr de rien. Il interrogea Démetriel à ce sujet.

« _Non désolée, mon aura va certes bloquer ton gadget, mais détraquera aussi ton appareil._ » répondit-elle.

Tant pis, il enverrait donc une lettre.

* * *

Le jour suivant eut lieu le début de l'Examen Académique Accéléré, à 6h00 du matin. Ce genre de session aurait lieu une fois par semaine. Cinq enseignants avaient le rôle d'arbitre. Un premier match débuta, opposant une fille de la classe des jumeaux contre un élève de la classe 2.

« Me demande si les filles ont commencé leur duel. » fit Miyuki.

« Aucune idée, et pour les repérer bonjour. Surtout Shigure. » répondit Guren.

« Comment cela ? » fit l'intéressée en apparaissant à leurs côtés.

« Que t'amène-t-il Shigure ? » répondit Guren.

« Je pensais venir vous saluer. Et vous demander vos instructions pour le déroulement des duels. » répondit la servante.

« Ne tuez personne. Pour le reste, faites comme vous voulez, y compris montrer la magie de la famille si ça vous chante. » répondit Guren.

Le trio entendit soudain une voix joyeuse derrière eux. Shinya les saluait d'un geste de la main, avec Mito à côté.

« Shigure-san, je crois que tu es mon adversaire pour le duel. » lança Mito.

« En effet. » répondit la brunette.

Mito la fixa, comme si elle pouvait évaluer la force de son opposante. Mais son examen fut interrompu par l'arbitre qui appelait Miyuki. La jeune fille se rendit d'un pas tranquille sur le lieu du combat. Shinya et Mito se rapprochèrent avec grand intérêt. Son adversaire était un garçon qui la toisait avec arrogance. L'arbitre signala le début du duel. Le jeune en face d'elle lança un sort que Miyuki évita d'un pas de côté. L'attaque suivante fut plus puissante, et elle se baissa tout en tournant. Lorsqu'elle se releva un arc de lumière était apparu dans ses mains. Elle lança aussitôt une flèche, qui se démultiplia en cours de route.

Son adversaire se protégea tant bien que mal, et répondit par une série de chaînes. Miyuki invoqua une barrière contre lesquelles elle se fracassèrent. Ensuite, elle créa un énorme serpent crachant des éclairs. L'adolescent en face parvint à le décapiter. Mais Miyuki l'attendait avec un arc en bois cette fois : bondissant de derrière son serpent, elle lui décocha une flèche qui prit la forme d'un renard. L'animal saisit le garçon au cou, l'entraîna avec lui et le plaqua ensuite au sol. Au moment où il toucha terre, le renard devint un bloc de glace qui emprisonna l'adolescent. Miyuki remporta son duel.

« Guren. » fit Shinya.

« Hm ? »

« Ta sœur est une miko je me trompe ? » dit-il en le regardant.

« Non en effet. Ce n'est pas encore une prêtresse confirmée mais cela ne devrait plus tarder. » répondit Guren.

Miyuki retourna auprès de son jumeau.

« C'était plutôt aisé en fait.» commenta-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi avoir utilisé deux arcs ? » questionna Shinya.

« Le premier est un sort, appelé l'Arc du Chasseur. Il permet d'envoyer une volée de flèches qui iront sans coup férir atteindre leur cible. L'autre en bois me permet d'utiliser d'autres types de flèches. » exposa Miyuki.

Vint ensuite le tour de Mito et Shigure. La rouquine se positionna face à la brune en se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait. Le signal du départ fut donné. Shigure plaça ses mains dans son dos, atteignant ses couteaux de lancer. Jujo pour sa part, murmura un sort des Hiiragi, occasionnant l'apparition d'un triangle rouge au-dessus de sa tête. Puis toutes deux s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Grâce à son sort, Mito était extraordinairement rapide. Mais Shigure également. Lorsque la rousse tenta de la frapper, elle vit Shigure disparaître devant ses yeux.

« Hein ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

En réalité, Shigure était simplement passée en dessous de son poing. La petite brune fit le tour de son adversaire avant de revenir à son point de départ dans un laps de temps très court. Sa vitesse surprit les spectateurs. Guren n'ayant jamais vu les effets du sang de Démétriel sur ses serviteurs, suivait avec intérêt. Shigure posa une main au sol. Mito remarqua qu'elle se trouvait au cœur d'un pentacle marqué par les kunais. Elle bondit pour s'en échapper. Bien lui en prit, car une série d'éclairs s'abattit à l'endroit qu'elle occupait un instant plus tôt. Shigure fonça de nouveau vers Mito avant que celle-ci n'aie atterri. Mito bloqua son poing de justesse.

« Hmmmph ! » souffla la rousse.

Son adversaire possédait une sacrée force de frappe. Durant un instant, ce fut un enchaînement de coups. La rousse peinait à bloquer Shigure. Celle-ci utilisa un autre genre de sort : le kunaï qu'elle tenait s'enflamma et un arc de feu fut lancé sur Mito.

« Woah ! » s'exclama la rousse en se jetant au sol.

Yukimi Shigure lança un kunai qui se planta devant elle et gela le sol, emprisonnant les bras de Mito dans la glace. Cette dernière dut accentuer son sortilège au-dessus de sa tête pour se libérer. Mais lorsqu'elle put se relever, son adversaire lui opposa une lame droit sur la gorge. Mito ne bougea plus. Shigure se releva lorsque l'arbitre sonna sa victoire.

« Hmm, tu as été une adversaire vaillante. » concéda Shigure.

« Et toi, t'es foutrement rapide et forte. » sourit Mito.

En sortant, Shigure reçut les félicitations des jumeaux, qu'elle accueillit humblement. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Shinya. Ce dernier s'avança. Quelques commentaires sur son physique et comme il avait l'air cool furent émis. Son opposant sortit des talismans. Un adepte des charmes. Shinya resta immobile pendant que le garçon en face dispersait ses talismans pour créer un sort plus large. Un puissant sort potentiellement mortel. De fait, l'étudiant qui l'avait réalisé hésitait à attaquer. Mais Shinya l'encouragea à passer à l'offensive. Réticent, son adversaire en référa à l'arbitre.

« J'ai dit que c'était bon. Ou alors est-ce que vous doutez de mes capacités ? » lança Shinya.

Finalement, l'étudiant se décida. Un large tourbillon de feu se rua vers le fils adoptif des Hiiragi. Mais le blond leva une main, et commanda au sort de disparaître. Pouf, plus rien. Le sort était puissant et il venait de disparaître comme on souffle une bougie. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'arbitre pour s'en aller. De toute manière, le vainqueur état évident.

« Pas mal du tout. » commenta Miyuki.

« Merci. As-tu vu ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

« Le blabla en plein combat est souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours une distraction. En temps ordinaire il aurait été impossible d'échapper à ce sort. Je pense que pendant que tu bavardais, tu en as profité pour lui pourrir son sort. » commença Miyuki.

« En effet. En insérant ta propre magie pendant qu'il développait son sort, tu l'as ainsi perverti et fragilisé. » compléta Guren.

« Héhé c'est effrayant d'être ainsi facilement percé à jour. » lança Shinya.

« Et cette façon de faire est totalement vicieuse. » rétorqua Miyuki avec un sourire.

Shinya haussa les épaules d'un air innocent. Soudain, l'arbitre appela Guren. Shinya et Mito affichèrent une mine bien sérieuse. Guren avança vers l'espace du combat, ignorant ceux qui se moquaient de lui au passage. Même si certains soulignèrent qu'il paraissait bien sûr de lui. Son adversaire sourit avec sarcasme.

« _Bien. Cela va bientôt faire un mois que je suis ici. Je vais peut-être monter un échantillon de ce que je peux faire. Qu'en penses-tu Démi ?_ » songea-t-il.

« _Il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer. Mais je pense que tu ne montreras pas grand-chose. Enfin c'est mieux que rien._ »

Guren laissa donc son opposant entamer un sort. Il était aussi fort que celui montré par l'adversaire de Shinya. Le brun l'observa comme s'il lisait le journal.

« Mange-toi ça le rat ! » s'exclama son adversaire.

Le feu fonça sur Guren, qui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Les flammes l'enveloppèrent. Shinya et Mito observèrent avec angoisse. Un instant après, un mouvement dans les flammes fut perceptible, et elles disparurent révélant un Guren intact, même pas une mèche en l'air, un bras à l'horizontale. Son adversaire le fixa bouche bée. Un silence impressionnant suivit.

« Tu as fait quelque chose ? » lança Guren en baissant le bras.

« Mais … mais … mais … »

« Laisse-moi donc te montrer ce qu'est un vrai sort de feu. » fit Guren.

Soudain, deux ailes enflammées apparurent dans son dos. Elles prirent ensuite la forme d'un oiseau grand comme une voiture qui fonça sur l'adolescent.

« Un Faucon de Rê. » souffla Shinya.

L'adversaire de Guren se reçut les flammes et hurla. La chaleur ambiante fit reculer tout le monde de plusieurs pas. Le feu doré monta en hauteur avant de disparaître. Son adversaire s'en trouva gravement brûlé, sans plus aucun vêtement sur lui ni même de chaussures. Guren tourna le dos à la scène. Les étudiants s'écartèrent sur son passage comme s'il allait les incendier. Ichinose fut déclaré vainqueur.

« Eh bien, voilà qui confirme ce que nous avons senti en classe. » lança Goshi en approchant.

« Et ce que je vous ai dit : Guren est quelqu'un de gentil, voire clément. » lança Shinya.

« Clément ? » répéta Mito incrédule.

« Oh oui. Ce sort peut réduire en cendre à peu près n'importe quoi. Or son adversaire est toujours en vie. Il l'a dosé pour ne pas le tuer, notamment en répandant la chaleur autour et en envoyant les flammes vers le ciel. » expliqua Shinya.

Guren arriva à cet instant, comme s'il rentrait de promenade. Il annonça aller assister au duel de Sayuri.


	5. Attaque et interrogations

**Première confrontation avec Mahiru. Guren en apprends plus sur elle, mais le sauvetage n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Sur le chemin, Guren entendit des bruits émerveillés. Mahiru était en ce moment même en plein duel. Son adversaire était aussi fort que Mito, néanmoins la jeune fille était prudente et rapide, plus que Shinya. Ses gestes étaient non seulement gracieux mais également empreints de splendeur. En la voyant, Guren songea à ce que Démétriel lui avait révélé : elle sentait le démon. Elle était possédée par une entité démoniaque. Comme pris d'un doute, Guren huma l'air. Son odorat particulièrement développé lui renvoya la même odeur que la première fois. Et elle venait bel et bien de Mahiru.

« Je sens une aura démoniaque autour de Mahiru-san. » informa Miyuki.

Guren ne répondit pas. À la place, il demanda son avis à la Contradiction. Démi lui demanda de se rapprocher un peu. Guren avança donc jusqu'aux autres élèves, et s'assura de trouver un coin dégagé. Il sentit ensuite la présence de Démétriel grandir, comme si elle remontait à la surface. Personne ne remarqua l'ajout de couleur dans les yeux de Guren.

« _Voilà pourquoi elle sent si fort le démon. Elle n'est pas possédée par un mais deux d'entre eux._ » analysa Démétriel.

« _Misère. Tu peux la soigner ou pas ?_ » s'enquit Guren.

« _Hmm … le deuxième ouais je pourrais l'en débarrasser sans problème. Il est … moins enfoui que le premier. L'autre me semble très bien implanté, ce qui n'est pas normal. Tu devras l'avoir en face de toi pour que je puisse intervenir._ » exposa l'hybride.

« _Très bien je ferais mon possible._ »

Guren se détourna du duel pour se rendre à celui de Sayuri. Elle combattait nul autre que Seishirou. Et ce dernier était présentement fou de rage, en nage et à bout de souffle. Sayuri paraissait relativement fraîche à côté, même si leurs habits à tous deux comportaient des marques de leur affrontement. Seishirou lui fonça dessus. Il était rapide, très rapide mais la jeune également. Elle arrêta aisément le poing de son adversaire et lui en renvoya un en plein visage. Puis ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché, Sayuri le fit passer par-dessus elle dans une prise. Et une fois à terre, elle lui envoya un coup de pied au ventre qui fit rouler l'adolescent sur trois mètres. Hanayori lui fonça dessus et atterrit sur son dos. Là, elle enserra son cou dans une prise qui laissait croire qu'elle allait lui arracher la tête.

« Tu as insulté mon maître je crois. » susurra-t-elle.

Sayuri resserra sa prise, étranglant son adversaire. Les gens autour émirent des cris, et l'arbitre s'avança pour l'arrêter. La peur luisait dans les yeux de Seishirou.

« Sayuri ! » appela une voix autoritaire.

Les têtes se tournèrent, dévoilant Guren. Il fit non de la tête. Sayuri siffla, et assomma Seishirou à la place, lui écrasant le front au sol. Puis elle s'en alla vers son maître. Les étudiants autour la regardèrent passer en silence. Aucun ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit si forte. Sayuri avait montré être d'une vitesse folle, et une très bonne combattante. Le fait qu'elle ait pu vaincre Seishirou Hiiragi paraissait invraisemblable. La victoire lui fut pourtant accordée.

« Bien joué. Mais souviens-toi : on ne tue personne aujourd'hui. » rappela Guren.

« Mes excuses Guren-sama. Je saurais me contenir la prochaine fois. » promit Sayuri.

Guren sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. En se retournant, il découvrit Mahiru. La jeune fille avait terminé son match un instant auparavant. Elle regarda Seishirou puis Sayuri avec une surprise comique. Guren songea que c'était peut-être l'occasion de lui parler enfin, quand il réalisa que tout le monde les regardait. Inutile de leur faire connaître la vérité au sujet de leur idole. Guren lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner avec Sayuri Les duels s'enchaînèrent toute la journée. Lui et les siens en avaient terminé pour le moment, et ils furent autorisés à retourner en classe avec les autres, nommément Goshi, Shinya et Mito. Ces derniers déjà dans la salle, tournèrent un instant les yeux pour voir les jumeaux entrer.

Goshi et Mito reprirent leur conversation sur les duels, pendant que Shinya observait les Ichinose. Ils avaient remporté leurs duels haut la main, démontrant une excellente maîtrise de leur magie ainsi que de vastes connaissances. Guren était aussi fort qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. Miyuki était douée, et de ce qu'il avait pu voir elle combattait avec grâce et dignité. Leurs serviteurs étaient elles aussi étonnantes. Pourtant, Shinya pressentait que Guren avait à peine montré ce dont il était réellement capable. Quel était le véritable degré de sa puissance au juste ?

L'adolescent n'était pas le seul à s'interroger.

Mahiru était stupéfaite qu'une des gardes de Guren ait pu vaincre Seishirou. Pourtant, ce dernier n'était pas faible, comme tout bon Hiiragi qui se respecte. Alors si Sayuri en était capable, quel était le niveau de son maître ? La jeune fille avait aussi entendu parler de l'humiliation de son demi-frère, qui s'était retrouvé nu dans un couloir. Selon les rumeurs, Guren en était responsable. Miyuki avait assommé l'adolescent, mais tout de même.

« _Aurait-il enfin acquis la puissance nécessaire pour renverser ma famille ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je doute qu'il se montrerait si ouvertement. Et … peut-il me sauver ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Mahiru se sermonna. Non, c'était impossible elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, une part d'elle espérait. Toujours est-il qu'elle devait continuer selon son plan. Demain était le grand jour.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Guren eut un sommeil agité. Il se retrouvait dans l'école, pour continuer sa série de duels. Le tour d'affronter Seishirou était venu, et très sincèrement Guren s'en réjouissait. Car il allait se débrouiller pour que son adversaire s'en souvienne à vie. L'heure était venue d'attirer l'attention des tout-puissants Hiiragi, et de leur dire leurs quatre vérités. Et accessoirement, de leur retourner une claque magistrale.

Le duel était sur le point de commencer. Seishirou était nerveux, mais déterminé à rabattre son caquet à Guren et de lui faire payer son humiliation ainsi que sa défaite. Guren sentit un sourire carnassier se former sur ses lèvres. L'Hiiragi commença immédiatement à formuler un sort puissant. Et Guren envisageait d'encaisser afin de lui donner un aperçu de la différence de niveau entre eux. Lorsque la magie s'abattit sur lui, le brun ferma juste les yeux. Il agita ensuite la main histoire de dégager sa vue. Oh l'expression de Seishirou ! Délectable au possible. Mais alors que le moment pour l'héritier Ichinose de répondre arriva, le brun ressentit soudain une sensation de peur le traverser.

Il leva la tête. Le danger provenait du ciel. Soudain, un flash de lumière rouge apparut, et tomba sur les élèves derrière lui. Soit Mito, Goshi et même Shinya. Des flammes les engloutirent, les tuant tous. D'autres rayons de lumière chutèrent du ciel, sur la foule d'élèves rassemblés dans la vaste cour. Ce fut le chaos. Guren entendit des cris de panique, de douleur. Des hommes en noir envahirent l'école et massacrèrent tout le monde. Guren était entouré de la fumée d'une explosion. Où était Miyuki ? Et Sayuri et Shigure ? Il s'entendit les appeler, en vain. Il ne vit que les cadavres de ses trois camarades à moitié carbonisés.

Guren s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il alluma ensuite la lumière de sa table de chevet. Ce cauchemar … il était étonnamment réel. Le jeune sentit que sa sœur jumelle était inquiète. Il décida de se lever et sortit de sa chambre. Miyuki se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle servit un verre d'eau à son grand-frère.

« Aurais-tu fait un cauchemar franchement réaliste par hasard ? » interrogea Guren.

« Oui. Nous étions à l'école pour la seconde journée de duel, quand il y a eu une attaque. J'ai vu une lumière rouge tomber sur tout le monde. Je les ai entendus crier et des gens les attaquer à travers la fumée. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, et j'ai fini par me réveiller. » raconta Miyuki.

« Hmm. Ton rêve est moins détaillé que le mien. Pour ma part, j'ai commencé au moment de mon duel contre Seishirou. La lumière rouge et les flammes, ça oui, toi et les filles perdues de vue également … » résuma Guren.

« Un rêve prémonitoire, devina Miyuki. J'en ai déjà eu quelques-uns. Mais pas sur un évènement si atroce ni aussi précis. »

« Il faut dire que nous étions en sécurité au domaine Ichinose. Hé Démi, une idée peut-être ? » lança Guren.

« _Bien sûr. Ta sœur a raison, il s'agit bel et bien d'une vision du futur. Cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs. Miyuki possédait déjà ce talent, mais avec mon sang il s'est accentué, de fait elle voit davantage de choses. Pas autant que toi car tu es celui qui a reçu le plus de sang et qui a passé le contrat._ » expliqua la Contradiction.

Guren répéta les paroles à sa jumelle. Cette dernière demanda si leurs gardes auraient elles aussi des prémonitions.

« _Non, pas au sens strict. Néanmoins, elles se réveilleront avec l'impression tenace qu'il va se passer quelque chose de terrible. Vos servantes ont acquis un sens aigu du danger à venir, mais vous seuls pourrez le voir en rêve._ »

Miyuki acquiesça. Être capable de savoir qu'un danger de mort les guettait était une bonne chose : ainsi ils pourraient se préparer. Les jumeaux finirent leur verre d'eau, puis allèrent se recoucher. Au matin ainsi que l'avait prédit Démétriel, Shigure et Sayuri s'éveillèrent avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut Miyuki qui les mit au parfum avant qu'elles ne formulent leur état d'esprit. Chacune d'elle fut d'accord pour reconnaître ce nouveau don comme un atout.

Ce fut donc plus vigilants que jamais que le quatuor retourna en classe. Miyuki annonça qu'elle partait en quête de leurs camarades pour les avertir. Guren acquiesça, et reporta son attention sur les duels. Plus le temps passait et plus cette sensation de danger imminent augmentait. Sayuri et Shigure étaient sur le pied de guerre.

« Shinya ! » appela Miyuki.

« Oh tiens bonjour ! » salua en souriant le blond.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors écoute-moi bien : lors du duel de ton frère adoptif contre le mien, reste à l'écart. Ne t'approche pas, ni toi ni Mito ni Goshi. Nous sommes convaincus qu'il va se passer un truc affreux. D'accord ? » lâcha Miyuki.

« Comment ça je ne comprends pas. » répondit Shinya.

« C'est très important. Ne vous approchez pas du duel. » insista Miyuki.

Le jeune homme était perdu. De son côté, Miyuki entendit que le match fatidique était sur le point de commencer. Elle décida alors de rejoindre son frère en bordure d'arène. Guren n'écoutait pas Seishirou lui adresser des vantardises. Il aperçut Miyuki du coin de l'œil, rejointe par leurs gardes. Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête, indiquant qu'elle avait averti Shinya. Il vit que Shigure tenait déjà deux kunais. Inutile pensa-t-il, l'attaque serait immatérielle.

* * *

Seishirou matérialisa un sort. Son opposant l'ignorait complètement. Tant pis, il lui rappellerait qui était le vrai maître ici. Il lança son offensive. Guren écarta le bras d'un geste acéré. La magie se brisa devant lui, comme tranchée par une lame invisible. Une vague d'étonnement parcourut la foule.

« _Maintenant._ » pensa Guren en levant la tête au ciel.

Mais autre chose attira son attention. Miyuki. Elle venait de ressentir un sursaut de panique. Risquant alors un œil, il la vit courir vers …

« _J'hallucine ! Ils sont sourds ou bien stupides ?!_ » pensa le brun en apercevant Mito, Goshi et Shinya qui leur parlait.

La lumière rouge leur fonça dessus. Guren lança une chaîne en or derrière lui. Miyuki saisit le bras de Shinya et le tira violemment au sol, tendant la jambe pour qu'il chute. Au même instant, la chaîne faucha les jambes des deux autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … » lança Mito en se redressant.

La lumière rouge lui passa à ras de la tête. Derrière elle, les étudiants furent pris au piège. Shinya se redressa pour constater qu'il s'était tenu sur la ligne de mire de l'offensive.

« Qu'est-ce vous foutez là ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous approcher ! » s'exclama Miyuki furieuse.

« Je sais … j'étais justement venu les prévenir. » répondit Shinya.

La jeune fille prit alors un arc qu'elle tenait sur son dos et plaça une flèche. D'autres jets de lumière rouge s'abattirent. De la fumée coupa toute visibilité.

« Et merde ! » pesta Miyuki.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Shinya en se relevant.

« Aucune idée. Guren et moi avons rêvé cette nuit de cette scène. Et nous voilà au moment de notre réveil. J'ignore donc ce qui se passe ensuite. » dit-elle.

Miyuki résolut de trouver son frère. Shinya la suivit de près. L'air était empli de cris d'agonie et de terreur. Miyuki décocha une flèche vers un groupe d'hommes en noirs sur le point de tuer une dizaine d'étudiants. La flèche explosa en arrivant à leur niveau, arrachant la tête de tous les agresseurs d'un coup. Au milieu de ce chaos, Guren faisait face à une tête familière. Le type venu lui proposer de rejoindre la secte Hyakuya.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne plus jamais vous représenter devant moi. » lança Guren.

« Je ne suis pourtant pas là pour vous cette fois. Même si l'on m'a dit de garder un œil sur vous et … ah les voilà. » répondit Saitou.

Miyuki bandait une flèche en direction de Saitou. Shinya se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Oh ? Et vous êtes là pour quoi dans ce cas ? » reprit Guren.

Saitou sourit sans avoir l'intention de répondre. Guren pour sa part, l'observait comme s'il étudiait un intéressant spécimen. Ses chaînes dorées jaillirent en un flash, plus rapide que lorsqu'il les avait lancées sur Mito et Norito et emprisonna Saitou.

« Hmph ! » souffla le vampire.

Guren attendit qu'il crache le morceau de lui-même, compressant sa victime de plus en plus. Saitou lança ses propres chaînes dans le but de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au jeune. Mais ce dernier invoqua son épée qui trancha toutes les chaînes. Shinya écarquilla les yeux devant la lame enflammée. Miyuki lâcha sa flèche qui se planta dans l'épaule de Saitou.

« Argh ! Une flèche de prêtresse ! Voilà qui est contrariant. » lança Saitou.

L'action purificatrice et donc destructrice de la flèche commençait à se répandre dans le corps du vampire. Saitou joua sa dernière carte : le sort implanté dans ses yeux.

« Là, scellé. » fit Shinya.

Il avait contourné l'homme et apposé un talisman sur ses yeux. Guren le remercia d'un signe de tête, bien qu'il eut certainement été capable de résister au sort.

« Alors, ça vient cette réponse ? » demanda le brun en donnant un tour de plus à sa prison métallique.

« Hnnngh … on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Nous sommes là pour des résultats de recherches. » avoua Saitou.

« Des recherches … menées par un prof … non, ils sont trop centrés sur eux-mêmes et leur position. Un élève ? » lança Miyuki.

« Bravooo. » répondit Saitou.

Guren réfléchit. Ce devait être quelqu'un qui haïssait les Hiiragi, pour les trahir ainsi.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un élève talentueux c'est certain. »

« Un nom. » continua le brun.

Les chaînes serraient tellement qu'elles menaçaient de casser un os ou deux.

« Tu sais, même si tu me tue cela n'a aucune importance. Ma tâche est pratiquement terminée. Nous avons ces recherches. Mon travail à moi était de s'assurer que personne ne vienne interférer. » avoua Saitou.

« Merde c'est donc ça ! » s'exclama Shinya.

Que personne n'interfère, or ceux qui en étaient le plus capable se trouvaient précisément ici avec Saitou, isolés de tous par cette fumée. Et l'adolescent venait juste de comprendre qui était le traître : un élève de talent, qui haïssait profondément les Hiiragi, et qui avait un lien avec eux trois.

« Mahiru, c'est ça ? » lança Guren avant Shinya.

« Eh bien, tu le prends drôlement bien. » sourit Saitou.

« Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais m'effondrer à genoux ? » rétorqua Guren.

« Hahaha, non tout de même pas. Mais tu l'aimes non ? » reprit le captif.

« Cela fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Vous prenez pour un imbécile ? »

« Il y a pourtant toujours un attachement, je me trompe ? » insista Saitou.

« Oh peu importe. J'ai ce que je voulais savoir. Et … vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit lors de notre première rencontre ? » lança Guren.

Une fumée noire sortit de sa bouche et commença à les envelopper tous deux. Saitou se débattit. Guren ôta le talisman qui lui couvrait les yeux. Les siens s'ornaient d'un cercle d'or et d'une pupille dorée. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise. Le vampire voulut utiliser son sort, quand Guren lui envoya une pique aux yeux et les creva. Ensuite, Saitou sentit une morsure dans son cou. Toute son énergie fut aspirée hors de son corps. La vie s'enfuyait hors de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Malgré son âge, malgré sa force, il était cloué par cette morsure.

Lorsque la fumée noire se dispersa, révélant Guren il ne restait plus rien du vampire.

* * *

« Oi vous deux, c'était qui ce type ? » interrogea Shinya.

« Un adepte des Hyakuya. Il est venu chez nous il y a peu, pour proposer à mon frère de les rejoindre. Guren l'a envoyé paître, et nous l'avons revu il y a deux jours. Selon lui, la guerre entre Hyakuya et Hiiragi ne devait commencer que dans dix jours. » expliqua Miyuki en détendant son arc.

Guren de son côté, se mit à la recherche de Mahiru. Son odorat l'informa qu'elle était en réalité tout près. Suffisamment pour entendre son échange avec Saitou.

« Montre-toi Mahiru, je sais que tu es là ! » appela Guren.

À travers l'écran de fumée une silhouette se dessina. Puis une ravissante jeune fille apparut, un sabre noir à la main.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Je t'ai sentie. Je suis au courant de ce que tu héberges, si je puis dire. » répondit Guren.

Mahiru afficha la surprise. Elle avait planifié cette attaque à Shibuya, et bien d'autres évènements, mais un paramètre avait échappé à sa prévoyance et non le moindre : Guren. Il était différent.

« Ce que j'héberge ? Je ne comprends pas. » répondit gaiement Mahiru.

« Je parle de tes démons. » lança Guren, direct.

Derrière, Shinya ouvrit la bouche en stupéfaction. Mahiru perdit son sourire.

« Qui te l'as dit ? »

« Personne. »

Soudain, Mahiru sentit un remue-ménage en elle-même. Ses démons … ils … elle arrondit les yeux de surprise. Non impossible … et pourtant. Aucun doute possible. Ils avaient peur.

« Tu as changé Guren. De ce que j'ai entendu tu as fait des tiennes. Serais-tu devenu plus fort ? » demanda-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux.

« Oui. »

« Aaaahaaaa ! Et si on se battait pour voir qui est le plus fort ? » questionna-t-elle en levant son épée.

« Inutile je le sais déjà. Plus important : je peux te guérir Mahiru. J'en ai les moyens, je peux te débarrasser de tes démons. Tu n'as qu'à venir vers moi. » répondit Guren en tendant sa main.

Il demanda dans le même laps de temps son avis à Démétriel. Cette dernière observa Mahiru. Et confirma qu'en effet c'était dans ses cordes.

« Impossible mon cher Guren. » fit Mahiru d'un air désolé.

« Non. Possible. Viens. » assura Guren d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille hésita. Plus que tout elle désirait être avec lui. Mais … elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était capable de la sauver. Il ne savait qui elle était en réalité. Et Mahiru n'avait pas terminé son objectif. Elle devait poursuivre sur sa propre route afin de gagner en puissance.

« Aha, es-tu devenu si fort que cela ? Était-ce pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa gaieté revenue.

« Oui à la première, non à la seconde. »

Guren la vit se mordre la lèvre. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'elle était déçue par une réponse du brun.

« Mahiru tu dois le croire : il peut t'aider. Fais-le qu'as-tu donc à perdre ? » intervint Miyuki.

« J'ai mieux. Guren vient avec moi. Tu vois cette arme ? Elle contient le pouvoir du Kiju. Un mélange entre les sorts des Hyakuya et ceux des Hiiragi. Rien qu'avec ça je suis déjà imbattable. Bien sûr ce n'est pas encore complet, mais une fois que cela sera fait … » dit-elle en levant son arme.

« Imbattable hein ? Ça tu vois j'en doute. » rétorqua Guren.

Il sortit alors sa propre arme. Mahiru ricana à la vue de la lame en verre, surprise. Quoi il ne prétendait pas la surpasser avec ce machin tout de même ? Mais soudain, des flammes éclatantes apparurent. Non seulement ça, mais l'adolescente perçut une grande, très grande puissance émaner de l'adolescent. Serait-ce donc vrai ? Mais soudain, la peur de ses démons l'envahit. Elle n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : fuir. Cette épée était trop dangereuse, si elle restait là elle mourrait. Elle en était persuadée. Mahiru recula, puis tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant.

« Mahiru ! » appela Guren.

« _Laisse. Ses démons ont senti la menace et l'ont submergée pour qu'elle parte. De plus, regarde autour de toi._ » intervint Démétriel.

La fumée autour d'eux disparaissait. Les troupes de Mikado no Oni achevait de tuer les derniers membres des Hyakuya. Guren rangea son épée. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il la sauverait.

« Guren. » appela Shinya d'une voix tendue.

Ce dernier l'observa de son air impassible.

« Mahiru … elle est vraiment possédée ? » questionna-t-il.

Guren regarda sa sœur.

« Explique-lui. »

« Très bien. » répondit Miyuki.

Guren s'en alla à la recherche de ses gardes. Il les trouva tachées de sang. Les jeunes filles avaient éliminé quelques adversaires. De son côté, Shinya se tourna vers Miyuki.

« Oui, Mahiru possède deux démons en elle. Mon frère s'en est rendu compte le jour de la rentrée. Il peut sentir ce genre de chose et moi aussi. Nous ignorons encore comment elle a pu en arriver là : est-ce le fruit de ses recherches ou non. Toujours est-il que cela doit altérer sa personnalité. Guren sait qu'il peut l'en délivrer, reste à la persuader. » expliqua Miyuki en rangeant flèche et arc.

« Je vois. Les Hiiragi mènent des recherches sur le Kiju. Depuis un bon bout de temps parait-il. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le genre de secrets que je suis autorisé à connaître. Du moins pas encore. » répondit Shinya.

« Depuis un bon bout de temps dis-tu. Genre, combien ? » questionna Miyuki.

« Ouf, avant ma naissance au moins. »

« Tiens donc. » commenta la brune.

Mahiru avait leur âge. Était-elle un résultat de ces expériences ? Après tout, les Hiiragi comme les Hyakuya travaillaient sur des sujets humains. Cela expliquerait comment Mahiru avait-elle pu obtenir un démon. Un, mais deux ?

« Au fait : merci de m'avoir prévenu de l'attaque et de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » reprit Shinya.

« De rien. Bien, rentrons. »

Le jeune homme suivit Miyuki. Mine de rien, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le protégeait. Guren pour sa part, était entouré par Mito et Goshi, qui le remerciaient à leur tour de les avoir écarté de la trajectoire de l'attaque. Mito était en pleurs dans les bras de Guren, les habits teintés de rouge. Miyuki accéléra le pas.

« Mito ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tout ce sang … » dit-elle.

« Mi …Miyuki ! Tu vas bien toi aussi ! Et-et Shinya-s-sama. » hoqueta Jujo.

« Oui oui, mais réponds-moi : es-tu blessée ? » insista la brune.

« N-non … mais les autres … j-j'ai essayé de les sauver … mais j'ai rien pu faire ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. C'est terminé à présent, et tu es toujours en vie. » dit Miyuki d'un ton apaisant.

Mito hocha la tête, sans pour autant lâcher Guren. Autour d'eux, c'était littéralement l'enfer : des corps jonchaient le sol, du sang inondait la cour.

« Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle chose arriverait dans cette école. » fit Goshi.

« Hmm. » répondit Mito.

Tous semblaient se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer à présent. Guren lui-même n'en savait rien. Mahiru venait de trahir sa famille, et s'était adonnée à des recherches pour le moins noires. Elle ne croyait visiblement pas qu'il était en mesure de l'aider. Ou peut-être que la réaction des démons en elle allait au contraire l'inciter à réfléchir. Car après tout, quel genre de chose pouvait effrayer des démons ? Seule réponse possible : une chose plus puissante qu'eux. Guren leva la tête au ciel. Un ciel pur, sans nuages. Il repensa à son enfance en compagnie de Mahiru. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se marier. Quand elle était encore innocente.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Mahiru a disparu, visiblement enlevée. » lança Shinya.

« Eeeh ? » répondit Mito et Goshi.

« Ah ? C'est fort aimable à toi de nous faire part de tes problèmes de couple. Je ne sais pas moi, achète-lui un bouquet de fleurs et invite-la au restau. Puis fait la vaisselle aussi. » lança Miyuki.

Shinya cligna des yeux devant pareille réponse. Mito et Goshi la fixèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Mais c'était un rire libérateur, destiné à expulser le stress des dernières minutes. Ils rirent un moment, et même Shinya et Guren rirent un peu.

« Bon, je suggère d'aller nous asseoir en classe. » lança Guren en s'écartant de Mito.

Tous le suivirent machinalement, et se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise. Guren de son côté, se tourna vers la fenêtre, analysant la situation.

« _Voilà qui va porter un sérieux coup au règne des Hiiragi. Mais une guerre sera-t-elle suffisante ? Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois dans leur histoire. Reste à savoir s'ils ont déjà eu un adversaire de cette trempe auparavant. Mais pour moi, ça ne change rien. Je continuerais mon ascension. Par contre, ces Hyakuya … je crois que je vais les ajouter à ma liste de personnes à éradiquer._ »

Cette dernière commençait à être longue. Car Guren prévoyait que les familles fidèles aux Hiiragi se dresseraient sur son chemin.


	6. Face à Kureto

**Une autre personne découvre la force des jumeaux. L'avenir s'annonce sombre pour les Hiiragi.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Les élèves avaient bénéficié d'un congé dû à l'attaque de leur école. Aujourd'hui, Shibuya rouvrait ses portes. Le quatuor Ichinose fit son entrée. Sur leur passage, des murmures mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas moqueurs. Tous les avaient vu vaincre leur adversaire, presque à plate couture. Personne, que soit élèves ou professeurs, ne s'y était attendu. Et présentement, aucun ne savait comment réagir. Toujours est-il que le quatuor marchait d'un bon pas, tête haute et droite, ignorant tout sur leur passage. Non par condescendance mais tout simplement par manque d'intérêt. Un peu plus loin, un groupe d'élèves se crut intelligent et osa aller leur chercher des poux.

« Hé les minables Ichinose ! Venez vous battre si vous l'osez, on va vous remettre à votre place ! » fit l'un d'eux.

Shigure et Sayuri s'arrêtèrent, prêtes à passer à l'attaque sur un mot de leurs maîtres. Miyuki sortit un talisman jaune et le lança. Une puissante tornade en sortit et se rua vers le groupe. Ces derniers invoquèrent un bouclier. Mais ils remarquèrent incrédules, que le vent les faisait reculer. Soudain la terre céda sous leur pas. Déséquilibrés, les élèves ne purent maintenir leur barrière protectrice et furent emportés plusieurs mètres en arrière. Miyuki récupéra ses deux talismans, puis elle reprit son chemin dans le silence qui commençait à caractériser le groupe.

« Déjà sur scène de bon matin ? » salua Shinya, appuyé contre un mur.

« Ceux-là ont démontré qu'il n'y a pas de repos pour les idiots. » répondit Miyuki, tandis que les élèves derrière se relevaient avec peine.

« Hahaha c'est bien vrai. »

Shinya se décolla du mur et vint vers eux.

« Je voulais vous voir, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé avant nos vacances forcées. » annonça-t-il.

« Hmm ? Du nouveau ? » lança Guren.

« Les Hiiragi ont identifié l'ennemi, c'est bien cette secte dont vous avez parlé. Par contre, ils ont aussi compris qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu entrer sans l'aide d'un complice ici. Ils ignorent encore que c'est Mahiru, ce qui est logique. En revanche, vous tous avez été catalogués comme suspects n°1. » raconta Shinya.

Il avait appris que les jumeaux n'accordaient leur attention qu'à ceux qui savaient être clairs et concis.

« Sans blague. Suspecter les membres de la famille qu'ils considèrent comme des paillassons, et donc ceux qui ont le meilleur mobile. Quelle impressionnante déduction. » lança Guren avec un sourire sarcastique.

Une goutte d'eau descendit le long de la tête de Shinya. L'expression de Guren en disant cela était sinistre. Et puis, les actions des jumeaux ne plaidaient vraiment pas en leur faveur.

« Les pouvoirs de Shigure et Sayuri ont été dévoilés, et une partie des nôtres. J'imagine que moi et Guren seront interrogés. » devina Miyuki.

« Oui, à ce sujet … » commença Shinya.

Soudain, Guren fit volte-face, tête levée. Il aperçut un homme, enfin étudiant au vu de son uniforme, qui le regardait depuis une fenêtre à l'étage. Miyuki suivit son regard.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? » demanda Guren.

« Aaaah … j'espérais que tu ne le regarderais pas directement. Mais c'est le président du Conseil des étudiants, Kureto Hiiragi. Lui et Mahiru sont en compétition pour la première place au sein de la famille. » annonça Shinya, embarrassé.

« Oh. Voilà donc Le Père Fouettard de Shibuya. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Guren. Kureto en haut, afficha une colère froide. Le gamin osait non seulement le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais également le narguer. Il avait entendu de la bouche des enseignants et de Seishirou ce qu'il avait fait.

« _Il doit être bien sûr de lui pour se rebeller si ouvertement. Donc, sa puissance doit être conséquente._ » songea Kureto.

Exactement comme on le lui avait annoncé. Guren lui tourna soudain le dos, dans un geste ressemblant à du mépris. Kureto serra les dents. Il ferait sûrement moins le malin dans trois jours. Pourtant … un détail le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait avec ce gosse. La façon dont il marchait, dont il l'avait regardé … ce n'était pas là les manières d'un perdant. Mais bel et bien celles d'un vainqueur.

En classe, les jumeaux apprirent qu'en raison de l'attaque du mois dernier, ils devraient repasser la session d'examen, de même que leurs trois camarades. Shinya risqua un œil vers Guren. Ce dernier avait pris note de la convocation, sans plus. Le blond eut un sourire désabusé : on l'aurait convié à un buffet qu'il n'aurait pas réagi différemment. Qu'allait-il montrer cette fois ? Et qui serait son malheureux adversaire ? Shinya reporta son attention sur le cours.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Guren et Miyuki arrivèrent au gymnase où aurait lieu leur examen. Ils n'étaient à l'heure que grâce à la jeune fille, qui avait houspillé son jumeau. Guren poussa la porte du gymnase qui s'ouvrit en grand. À l'intérieur, Kureto les regarda s'avancer vers le fond. Il fronça les sourcils. Tous deux irradiaient de confiance en eux. Et … les autres élèves se tenaient à distance. Pas par dégoût, si on en jugeait par la crainte qui passa sur leur figure. Curieux songea-t-il. Il ordonna une série de duels. De temps à autre, Kureto observa les Ichinose. Ils prêtaient autant d'attention à ce qui se déroulait devant eux que s'ils regardaient un champ de navets.

Mito et Goshi furent les suivants à passer. Ce fut la rouquine qui l'emporta, après un match particulièrement intense. Ils terminèrent sur le sol, épuisés.

« Oh les Ichinose ! » lança soudain Kureto.

« Oui ? » répondirent deux voix.

« Répondez-moi honnêtement : avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque des Hyakuya ? »

Ils le fixèrent d'un air absent.

« Non. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez un motif, et votre comportement des dernières semaines n'est pas pour vous disculper. » reprit Kureto.

Ce à quoi ils répondirent par un sourire cynique.

« Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Parce qu'autant être honnête, vu que cela semble être de mise, si cela avait été nous … » reprit Miyuki.

« … vous seriez tous morts à la seconde où nous avons posé le pied dans cette école, le jour de la rentrée. » ajouta Guren.

« Et l'école ne serait plus qu'un tas de poussière. » conclut Miyuki.

Kureto entrouvrit la bouche. Il avait pensé qu'ils nieraient, qu'ils se justifieraient par des excuses diverses et variées, mais pas qu'ils répondraient qu'eux auraient fait pire. Avec aplomb par-dessus le marché.

« Voyez-vous ça. Vous avez la langue bien pendue à ce que je vois, pour des Ichinose. » dit-il avec froideur.

« Nous statuons simplement un fait. » fit Miyuki, sereine.

« Et donc, vous prétendez que l'église Hyakuya ne vous a pas contacté. » poursuivit Kureto.

« Non. Nous affirmons pour commencer, et ensuite ce sont eux qui sont venus à nous. Enfin vers mon frère plutôt. » informa Miyuki.

Les yeux de Kureto brillèrent. Il regarda Guren, qui se tenait assis en tailleur la joue sur une main.

« J'ai envoyé leur messager sur les roses. Je n'ai nul besoin d'eux. » dit Guren.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda Kureto.

Un rictus peu rassurant lui fut renvoyé comme réponse.

« Très bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Miyuki Ichinose, approche. » conclut Kureto.

La jeune fille se leva, et avança d'un pas tranquille vers l'espace délimité pour le combat. Elle ne cilla pas davantage lorsque Kureto lui fit face. Guren non plus d'ailleurs. Visiblement, il pensait réellement que sa sœur s'en sortirait.

« Alors comme ça, tu es la jumelle de Guren, hm ? » fit Kureto.

Aucune réponse. Le troisième année la détailla. Elle était plutôt mignonne dans son genre. Soudain, Kureto dégaina son sabre et passa à l'attaque. Miyuki ne bougea pas d'un cil tandis qu'elle le regardait venir. Au dernier moment, elle exécuta un bond sur le côté pour éviter la lame qui s'abattait sur elle. Kureto chargea à nouveau. Miyuki esquiva ses attaques avec grâce et aisance. Aussi son adversaire augmenta-t-il sa vitesse. Tout à coup, son sabre heurta une barrière. Miyuki brandissait un arc entre eux, qu'elle tenait d'une main. La lame avait rencontré le bois, mais pourtant il n'avait pas une fissure.

« Un arc de prêtresse. Intéressant. » lança Kureto.

Miyuki poussa sur son arc avec les deux mains. Kureto glissa sur plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille en face lança alors une flèche qui explosa devant lui. Un écran de fumée se dressa entre eux. Mais il ne prévoyait pas de la laisser s'échapper. Il fonça vers la fumée. Soudain, Kureto perçut une attaque. Son sabre coupa une flèche, puis une autre. Il aperçut Miyuki un peu plus loin. Au sol, des kunais plantés dans le parquet. L'instant d'après, une violente décharge parcourut le corps de Kureto. Il faillit lâcher son sabre, mais tint bon. D'autant que Miyuki lui lança des talismans. Il les coupa avec son sabre.

« _Elle est douée. Elle parvient à me maintenir à distance. De plus, elle ne bouge pratiquement pas grâce à cela. Je parie qu'elle attend tranquillement que je me fatigue._ » analysa Kureto.

Lui aussi décida de lui envoyer des talismans. Miyuki fit tournoyer son arc et les dispersa, les rendant inutiles. Soudain, une lumière entoura son arme. Miyuki visa comme d'habitude. Sauf que ce ne fut pas une flèche qui partit. Une main énorme jaillit, à une vitesse telle que Kureto ne put l'éviter. Il plaça son sabre devant lui, tandis que la paume de cette main composée de lumière le poussait jusqu'au mur derrière lui. Le jeune homme résista avec tout la peine du monde. Il parvint néanmoins à s'arrêter et à contenir la main. Kureto vit Miyuki à travers la main qui agita son arc. Aussitôt, la main disparut avant qu'il ne heurte le mur.

« _Une Main de Bouddha. Très puissante et très difficile à maîtriser. Mais pourquoi s'est-elle arrêtée ? Elle était sur le point de gagner._ » pensa Kureto.

Miyuki rangea son arc et retourna auprès de son frère. Kureto fut ulcéré par ce comportement. Elle avait décidé seule que le match était terminé. Il serra la poignée de son sabre.

« _Pourtant elle a raison. Si elle n'avait pas stoppé son attaque, elle m'aurait envoyé dans les choux. Dans le meilleur des cas. Dans ce cas ... elle m'a offert un aperçu de ses capacités mais n'a pas jugé utile de me vaincre en bonne et due force. Comme pour me dire : tu vois, je sais qui de nous deux est le plus fort, mais je t'épargne une humiliation._ » pensa Kureto.

Les élèves de l'autre côté étaient scotchés. Miyuki Ichinose avait failli vaincre Kureto-sama. Nul ne comprenait pourquoi elle avait arrêté. Comme si elle s'était soudain lassée. En tout cas, le président du Conseil des étudiants hésitait maintenant à s'attaquer au frère. Car d'après les dires, c'était lui le plus fort. Kureto revint au centre de l'arène. Miyuki ne lui porta plus la moindre attention. Il fixa Guren, qui le regardait tranquillement.

* * *

« Shinya, viens ici. » appela Kureto.

« Moi ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Oui toi. Et toi aussi Ichinose Guren. » reprit Kureto.

Shinya déglutit, et regarda le brun. Ce dernier s'était levé et déjà arrivé dans l'arène.

« Aaaaah pourquoi moi ? » gémit le blond.

« Parce que c'est un ordre. Ou bien tu travailles avec eux ? » claqua Kureto.

« Non pas du tout. Ils me parlent à peine. Alors me soupçonner moi. » répondit Shinya.

« Alors ramène-toi en vitesse, morveux. »

Shinya s'avança, l'air pas très rassuré. Affronter Guren ne lui disait rien. En se mettant en face de lui, il remarqua que ce dernier fixait Kureto. Il glissa un œil vers son frère adoptif, qui lui demanda ce qu'il attendait.

« Désolé Guren. Ordre du grand frère. » dit-il.

Guren le regarda, pas plus ému que ça. Shinya prit une inspiration puis s'élança. Il brandit son poing vers le visage de Guren. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'atteindre, son poignet fut intercepté. Guren ne baissa pas un cil.

« Hé. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu y vas en douceur ? » intervint Kureto.

Il serra fortement le poignet de Shinya, dont le visage afficha la douleur. Puis Kureto le frappa à la mâchoire. Le jeune chuta, pratiquement revenu à sa place. Kureto annonça que c'était là sa punition pour l'avoir défié. Miyuki se leva et alla vers son camarade. Kureto eut à peine le temps de noter cet intérêt qu'un sifflement retentit et qu'il se retrouva soudain prisonnier. Maintenu par des chaînes. Tournant la tête vers leur provenance, il découvrit Guren qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Les chaînes soulevèrent Kureto et l'envoyèrent percuter le sol six mètres en arrière. Le souffle de Kureto se coupa sous l'impact.

« Shinya ça va ? » s'enquit Miyuki en lui relevant la tête.

« J'ai connu mieux c'est sûr. Ouille ! » gémit le jeune.

Miyuki plaça une main sur sa bouche. Cette dernière s'éclaira, et Shinya sentit la douleur disparaître. Puis la brune plaça un mouchoir sur sa bouche pour arrêter le sang. Elle l'aida ensuite à se redresser. Ce n'est qu'une fois revenu dans le bon sens que Shinya réalisa ce qui se passait. Plusieurs boums successifs venaient de résonner. Guren avait balancé son captif à gauche, à droite et devant derrière. Kureto avait invoqué plusieurs sorts, mais aucun ne parvenait à briser ces maudites chaînes.

« Bats-toi comme un homme ! » souffla-t-il à son adversaire.

« Si c'est là ce que tu souhaites. » répondit Guren d'un ton posé.

Les chaînes revinrent à leur point de départ. Guren dégaina son épée. Kureto n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'une déflagration le heurta. La force emplit tout son être, lui donnant soudain l'impression qu'il étouffait. Dans le même temps, un bruit semblable au tonnerre résonna dans tout le gymnase, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Kureto retrouva enfin le sol. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux … il n'en revint pas. Une profonde tranchée partait depuis Guren jusqu'à lui. Un craquement derrière lui l'interpella. Tournant la tête, il aperçut un énorme trou dans le mur derrière lui, dont des morceaux tombaient encore. Trois personnes côte à côte pouvaient sortir par ce trou. Kureto tourna la tête vers son adversaire.

Guren tenait une épée enflammée, et n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il rengaina son épée dans son fourreau, puis chemina vers le jeune homme. Kureto décida d'attendre qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. Il lui lança alors un couteau, que Guren saisit entre son index et son majeur. Kureto s'élança, sabre au clair. Guren recula. Kureto lança alors des aiguilles. Guren les para avec son couteau. Kureto, une fois derrière, lança la poignée de son sabre dans le but d'assommer le brun. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendue se produisit. Un bras jaillit du dos de l'adolescent, juste au niveau du coude de son bras droit et au bord du dos. Une main saisit le poignet de Kureto pendant que Guren sursautait.

« _Irk, c'était quoi ça ?_ » se demanda-t-il.

« _Moi._ » répondit Démétriel.

Guren roula des yeux. Effectivement, qui d'autre. La main qui tenait Kureto serra tellement fort qu'il ne put que lâcher son sabre.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il n'est pas humain ! Et cette main … on dirait une main féminine. Mais si ça continue il va me broyer le poignet._ » pensa Kureto.

Il songeait à frapper avec sa main libre, quand celle qui le tenait le tira violemment sur le côté, le ramenant devant son adversaire. Plus loin, Shinya avança la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est … une troisième main que je vois ? » demanda-t-il.

Kureto se trouvait maintenant sur le dos, tête devant Guren.

« Bien. Je pense qu'à présent vous avez compris que si nous voulions raser l'école, il n'y aurait certainement pas eu de survivants. » commenta Guren.

Kureto cherchait à se libérer de la poigne de fer de cette main anormale.

« Ne bougez pas, voulez-vous. » lança Guren.

Il lui parlait doucement, calmement. Ignorant le regard brûlant de colère de son adversaire, Guren s'accroupit. Kureto découvrit ses yeux prendre une couleur supplémentaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était ce gamin ?

« Oh ? Voilà qui est étonnant. Vous n'êtes pas complètement mauvais. En revanche, votre goût pour le pouvoir vous noircit. Vous êtes prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que vous désirez, y compris des comportements répréhensibles.» dit Guren.

« Quoi ? » fit Kureto.

« _Alors ? Tu vas le tuer ou pas ?_ » questionna Démétriel.

« _Non. Je veux qu'il porte un message à sa famille. Qu'ils sachent ce qui les attends._ »

Guren se releva.

« Vous vouliez que ma sœur et moi devenions vos pions, hein ? Désolé, mais je me dois de décliner. Nous les Ichinose, ne seront plus les pions de qui que ce soit. »

Le président du conseil arrondit les yeux. Comment savait-il ? Toujours est-il que la main le libéra enfin, laissant une trace rouge et très voyante. Elle se rétracta également, seul un trou dans son uniforme rappela qu'elle existait. Guren tourna le dos à Kureto et revint auprès de sa sœur, ignorant les visages choqués des autres élèves. Miyuki se leva, et ensemble les jumeaux quittèrent le gymnase.

« Bien. Encore un Hiiragi remit à sa place et pas des moindres. Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? » demanda Miyuki.

« Ce type n'est pas mauvais, juste dominateur. En dehors de ça, j'ai remarqué autre chose : de la solitude. » répondit Guren.

Miyuki regarda un instant son frère. Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Au gymnase, Kureto se releva avec peine, le regard tourné vers la porte de sortie. Il était forcé d'admettre que ces jumeaux n'étaient pour rien dans l'attaque. Avec leur puissance ils n'avaient en effet besoin de personne s'ils souhaitaient infliger des dommages. D'ailleurs, pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils épargné ? Ils tenaient une occasion en or de le supprimer, et ils auraient ainsi pu poursuivre sur leur lancée.

« _N'auraient-ils donc pas encore assez de pouvoir ? Ou bien essaient-ils de nous effrayer en nous faisant mariner ? Si vraiment ils sont si forts, ils n'ont pas besoin de se presser._ » pensa Kureto.

Il décida d'interroger l'enseignante des jumeaux. Sans accorder d'attention au reste des élèves, il quitta l'endroit.

* * *

Le soir venu, Saia Aiuchi frappa au bureau de Kureto. Elle pressentait que c'était à cause des Ichinose qu'elle se retrouvait convoquée. Elle les maudits un instant. La voix de Kureto lui donna la permission d'entrer.

« Aiuchi Saia. Je vous ai fait appeler car j'ai quelques questions au sujet des jumeaux Ichinose. » lança Kureto sans préambule.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et le contourna.

« Comment sont-ils en classe ? »

« Co … comment sont-ils ? Eh bien … »

« _Je rêve ou c'est de la peur que je vois ?_ » se demanda Kureto.

La femme s'était tendue à l'évocation des jumeaux. Donc, elle avait aussi eu un aperçu de leur puissance.

« Soyez franche voulez-vous. Comme vous le savez j'ai dû procéder à leur évaluation. J'ai donc constaté de visu leurs capacités. » annonça Kureto.

Saia prit une inspiration.

« Ils … ils me font peur. Surtout Guren. Le premier jour je l'ai traité de rat et … j'ai senti une vague de magie effroyable dans la classe. Il l'a ensuite concentrée uniquement sur moi. J'ai … j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Mais sa sœur lui a parlé et il s'est arrêté. » révéla Saia.

Kureto considéra cette réponse. Donc, ils avaient commencé très tôt leur rébellion.

« Et leurs notes ? »

« Ah ça, très bien. Leur travail est exactement ce qu'on en attend. Aucune erreur. »

« Et avec les autres ? » continua Kureto.

« Shinya-sama a été le premier à leur adresser la parole. Suite à cela, d'autres s'y sont mis, comme Jujo Mito et Goshi Norito. Lorsqu'ils ont vu que tout se passait bien, alors tout le monde s'est détendu. » continua Saia.

« Vous n'avez plus eu d'autres problèmes depuis la rentrée ? »

« Non … à vrai dire et puisque vous me demandez d'être honnête, je crois que tant qu'on le ne les insulte pas tout va bien. Ils participent rarement en cours, se contentent de lire des manuels de troisième année. Si je donne un exercice collectif, je leur indique qu'ils sont concernés et ils s'exécutent. Ils se plient également au nettoyage de la salle. Je n'ai en toute franchise rien à leur reprocher, si ce n'est de m'avoir … disons agressée dès le premier jour. »

Kureto comprit que leur soi-disant agressivité n'était qu'une réponse à un comportement irrespectueux à leur encontre. Il congédia l'enseignante. Puis il appela Shinya. Ce dernier se présenta à son frère adoptif une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Entre. »

Le jeune s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Kureto le fixa un instant.

« J'ai appris de la part de ta prof que tu avais été le premier à t'adresser aux Ichinose. Pour quelle raison ? » annonça Kureto.

Shinya parut un brin étonné par la question. Kureto chercherait-il à cerner leur personnalité ? Connaissant le type, mieux valait être sincère.

« Il faut savoir que je ne savais pas du tout qu'ils seraient si forts. Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai lancé une attaque pour les tester. Guren a eu l'air de prendre un courant d'air, et a poursuivi comme si de rien était. Dans la salle après, je suis arrivé en retard, et j'ai senti une intense aura agressive. Je n'avais jamais encore jamais vu ça, et j'ai eu du mal à croire que ça venait de lui. » expliqua Shinya.

« Très bien, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » fit Kureto.

« Je voulais le connaître c'est tout. » répondit le jeune.

« Mais pourquoi lui ? » insista Kureto.

Comment lui dire que c'était parce que Mahiru l'aimait toujours et qu'il en était un peu jaloux ? Ce serai susciter la colère de la famille.

« J'ai entendu parler de cette famille, et je voulais former mon propre jugement. Un peu comme ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« En effet, j'essaie de comprendre qui ils sont. Car il n'est absolument pas normal qu'ils possèdent une telle force. Soit, je veux bien te croire. Qu'as-tu retenu de vos échanges ? »

Shinya répondit qu'ils ne répondaient à leurs interlocuteurs que lorsqu'ils jugeaient le propos pertinent. Ils ne s'affichaient pas en classe sauf provocation de leurs condisciples, pouvaient même être serviables si on leur demandait poliment. Il ajouta que Miyuki était plus sociable que Guren, et la seule à ne pas le craindre. Selon l'adolescent enfin, ils ne demandaient qu'une chose : qu'on leur fiche la paix. Kureto médita ces informations. Il remercia Shinya et le congédia.

Pour résumer, les Ichinose n'étaient une menace que si on les cherchait en premier. La réponse était violente mais malgré tout mesurée. Dès lors qu'on ne s'occupait pas d'eux ils étaient tranquilles. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter un parallèle avec sa propre famille. Les jumeaux étaient deux esprits brillants, tentant de se fondre malgré tout dans la masse. Aucune réelle infraction au règlement n'était constatée, et ils effectuaient volontiers les tâches imposées. Kureto ne savait que penser. Leur combat lui avait appris qu'ils ne plieraient pas. Ou plus à vrai dire.

Ils avaient eu une attitude déroutante. Kureto admit qu'ils l'avaient déstabilisé. Par leur attitude, par leurs réponses à ses questions, par leur puissance. Il se demanda ce qu'en penseraient les autres familles. Mais une chose était sûre : ceux qui allaient avoir des regrets ne seraient pas ceux qu'ils imaginent. Il le sentait. Tout comme Shinya, Kureto pressentait que les Ichinose n'avaient jusque-là que révélé la pointe de l'iceberg. Il se demanda ensuite s'il pouvait les mettre de son côté. Non plus en tant que subordonnés, Guren ayant été très clair, mais au moins des alliés. Kureto avait très bien saisi au gymnase qu'il ne pourrait pas les dominer. Et les faire chanter serait d'une stupidité sans nom.

Alors, quand on ne pouvait vaincre un ennemi il fallait savoir s'en faire un allié. Son orgueil en prenait un coup, un de plus, mais le résultat serait peut-être meilleur. En tout cas, tant que Guren et Miyuki acceptaient la collaboration. Il finit par se rasseoir pensif. Leur objectif en soi n'était pas difficile à deviner : renverser les Hiiragi. Et visiblement ils en avaient le pouvoir à présent. Que devait-il faire ? En référer à son père ? Mais s'il optait pour cette solution, est-ce que les Ichinose n'allaient pas le prendre comme une menace ? Si réellement ils possédaient la force de les vaincre, alors Kureto précipiterait la chute de sa famille.

Finalement, il opta pour la patience. Il continuerait à les observer, et tâcherait de voir de quelle manière leur puissance pourrait lui servir. Kureto bascula en arrière contre son dossier, détendant ses jambes. Mais quelle journée ! Il avait encore un peu mal au corps après ses joyeux valdingues. Il poussa un soupir, et résolut de rentrer chez lui se remettre. Aïe.


	7. Ueno

**N'ayant pu faire plier les jumeaux, Kureto se décide donc à en faire des alliés et leur confie une petite mission. Une mission qui marquera un tournant pour beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le jour suivant, les Ichinose furent accueillis à l'école par un silence de mort. Tout le monde les regarda passer, personne ne songea une seconde à se moquer d'eux. Car ils savaient. Cela n'avait pas traîné du reste. Oui, tous à Shibuya avaient appris que Kureto Hiiragi avait été vaincu par les jumeaux Ichinose. Un troisième année, aussi fort que lui de surcroit, battu par deux première année, en combat singulier. Le quatuor avança dans la cour, indifférent comme toujours. Plus tôt, Guren avait appelé chez lui. Son père avait paru horrifié mais en même temps impressionné de savoir que ses enfants avaient vaincu des Hiiragi. Guren l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il n'était pas parti comme un voleur. Son père comprit de quoi il retournait : ses enfants avaient en effet apposé de puissantes protections magiques tout autour de leur terre.

Si quiconque usait de représailles, ils seraient surpris. Plus loin, Shinya attendait le groupe avec Mito et Goshi.

« Alors vous, on peut dire que vous faites sensation. » commenta Goshi.

« Bonjour. » fit simplement Guren.

Les deux autres le saluèrent ainsi que les autres, puis ils firent route vers leur classe.

« _Quel contraste avec la rentrée._ » pensa Shinya, devant les élèves qui brusquement s'écartaient d'eux.

Plus de commentaires moqueurs, plus de cannettes de soda qui volaient, plus rien. Le jeune prit place entre les jumeaux. L'enseignante arriva, salua et commença son cours. Il ne se passa plus rien de spécial durant cette journée, ni même les suivantes. Puis quelques jours plus tard durant la récréation, une fille que Shinya reconnut comme étant Aoi Sanguu vint annoncer que Kureto réclamait les jumeaux et leurs trois condisciples. L'adolescent se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir maintenant. Guren et Miyuki fixèrent un instant Aoi, avant d'acquiescer. Miyuki précisa qu'ils viendraient à la pause déjeuner. La jeune fille prit note, et s'en alla.

« Comment vont tes dents Shinya ? » fit soudain Miyuki en approchant.

« Hein ? Oh très bien, je n'ai plus souffert depuis tes soins, je te remercie. » fit le blond avec un sourire.

Miyuki hocha la tête et regagna sa place. Les cours reprirent. Midi venu, une fois leur repas avalé en compagnie de leurs trois autres camarades, les jeunes gens se rendirent chez Kureto. Shigure et Sayuri avaient été également convoquées, ainsi qu'ils le constatèrent en arrivent devant sa porte. Ce dernier les fit entrer, puis demanda à son assistante de préparer du thé.

« Asseyez-vous. » dit-il en désignant les canapés devant son bureau.

Si les autres obtempérèrent, les Ichinose ne bougèrent pas, restant à le regarder visage neutre.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Kureto.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Miyuki de sa voix douce.

« Droit au but à ce que je vois. Fort bien. Le fait est que j'ai une petite tâche à vous confier.» commença Kureto.

« Oh ? Avez-vous déjà oublié que nous ne sommes pas à vos ordres ma sœur et moi ? » dit Guren.

Aoi revint à cet instant, porteuse de tasses de thé. Elle en déposa une devant Kureto puis deux autres aux adolescents, sur la table basse entre les divans. Kureto les vit plisser les yeux. Leurs prunelles allèrent de la tasse de thé à lui. Le jeune homme comprit à l'éclat froid de leur regard qu'ils jugeaient impoli qu'Aoi l'aie servi en premier. Conscient que cela risquait de compromettre sa demande, il se tourna vers son assistante.

« Aoi, la prochaine fois sert les invités en premier. » lança Kureto.

« Oui monsieur. Mes excuses. » dit-elle.

Guren et Miyuki prirent alors chacun leur tasse, observèrent un instant le contenu puis burent d'un mouvement synchronisé. Ce geste démontra la hiérarchie présente, car les autres ne burent qu'après eux. Kureto serra un instant les dents et but en même temps que le reste du groupe. Les jumeaux décidèrent finalement de s'asseoir, exactement en même temps mais sur l'autre divan. Ils s'exécutèrent avec une grâce qui n'échappa à personne, donnant l'impression que le bureau leur appartenait.

« Fort bien, nous vous écoutons. » lança Guren.

Kureto prit une inspiration, puis demanda à Aoi de leur donner des dossiers. La blondinette tendit le premier à Guren, le second à Miyuki puis à leurs aides, et enfin au trois autres. Le président du conseil nota que personne des trois familles nobles ne s'offusqua de passer après les serviteurs des Ichinose.

« Ueno. Le zoo qui a été faussement empoisonné. » lança Miyuki.

« Faussement empoisonné dis-tu. » fit Kureto.

« Pourquoi serions-nous là sinon. » répondit-elle simplement.

Kureto eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Très bien, nous irons. Cela nous intéresse. » décida Guren en refermant son dossier.

« Je ne vous ai encore rien dit. » souligna Kureto.

« Inutile. Nous prévoyions d'y aller de toute manière. Tout ce que nous devons savoir est dans le dossier, n'est-ce que pas ? » reprit Miyuki.

« Oui, mais … » répondit Kureto.

« Je suppose qu'avant de nous appeler vous avez enquêté par vous-même. Un échec. Les personnes sont-elles revenues vivantes ? » continua Guren.

Kureto secoua la tête.

« Eeeeh ? Mais on va servir de sacrifices alors ? » lança Goshi.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Personne ne mourra, nous y veillerons. » répondit Miyuki de son ton soyeux.

Voilà qui parut réconforter les autres.

« Donc vous acceptez. » résuma Kureto.

Aucune réponse cette fois. Voilà qui confirma ce que Shinya lui en avait dit : pas de réponse à une parole jugée inutile. Les jumeaux considérèrent l'entretien clos. Ils reposèrent leur tasse de thé, puis se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau après un bref salut. Les autres se hâtèrent de les suivre.

« Quelle arrogance. » lança Aoi, une fois la porte close.

« En aucune manière. Ils sont directs, comme le sont ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir. Ils savent parfaitement bien et moi aussi, que je ne peux les forcer. En tout état de cause, ils ont été plutôt accommodants. » répondit Kureto.

Il soupira. Cela lui paraissait décidément étrange de se sentir en position d'infériorité par rapport à des jeunes.

* * *

« Bon, que faisons-nous ? Nous y allons maintenant ou pas ? » demanda Shinya.

« Pas sans établir un plan. Allons dehors, tout le monde étant en classe, nous ne serons pas dérangés. » informa Guren.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la cour. Là, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe. Miyuki déposa son dossier ouvert au milieu.

« Bien. De ce qu'il est écrit là-dedans, Ueno a été un endroit d'expérimentation pour la secte Hyakuya, qui s'est plaisamment invitée ici il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Le motif officiel c'est un empoisonnement massif. Les Mikado no Oni ont envoyé des troupes, 17 visiblement, et personne ne s'en est sorti. » commença-t-elle.

« Mais vu qu'ils sont envoyés par les Hiiragis, ils ont dû être spécialement entrainés pour résister à du poison. Peut-être pas tous, mais malgré ça il est possible qu'ils aient découvert quelque chose. » avança Mito.

« En effet, mais nous devrons y aller malgré tout. Nous entrerons par le côté sud, c'est le point faible du zoo. Cela étant, nous connaissons vos capacités à chacun. Mito est la plus rapide, Shinya le plus sournois … »

« C'est rude comme mot. » sourit le blond.

« Mais réaliste. Et pratique en combat. » fit Miyuki.

« Ensuite, Goshi d'après ce que je sais, tu es doué pour les sortilèges et les illusions. » reprit Guren.

« Oui c'est ça. » répondit le concerné.

« Une compétence particulièrement utile pour une infiltration. Tu permettras également aux autres d'accélérer leur vitesse. Des questions ? » reprit Guren.

Des non de la tête lui répondirent. Un instant plus tard, Aoi vint à leur rencontre, annonçant qu'elle leur apportait des uniformes spéciaux : chargés avec de la magie ils résistaient à un éventail de sorts.

« Je doute que vous et votre sœur en ayez l'utilité, mais si vous le souhaitez je vous en apporte. » dit-elle.

« Je vais en prendre un, histoire ne de pas me démarquer des autres et me faire repérer. » concéda Guren.

Miyuki acquiesça.

« Kureto-sama vous fait savoir qu'il mettra à votre disposition le moyen de transport de votre choix. » reprit Aoi.

« Nous prendrons deux voitures, garées devant l'école. Nous arriverons là-bas quinze minutes avant le début de notre mission. Dites aux chauffeurs qu'ils devront s'arrêter un kilomètre avant. » annonça Miyuki.

« Immédiatement. »

Guren demanda à ses camarades d'apporter des habits ordinaires. Ils se changeraient une fois sur place pour ne pas éveiller l'attention avant. Chacun obtempéra. Puis le groupe se retrouva devant l'entrée de l'école, et ils prirent place dans les voitures. Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent au point convenu. Une fois les adolescents sortis, ils séparèrent pour trouver un endroit où se changer dans le parc bordant le zoo.

« Le premier qui mate je l'encastre ! » avertit Mito en s'éloignant.

« Bien dit ! » approuva Miyuki.

Les garçons furent prêts rapidement. Ils en profitèrent pour examiner leur environnement. L'endroit était agréable, comme n'importe quel parc. Par contre, ce qui les interpella fut l'étrange et anormal silence qui régnait. On n'en entendait même pas un seul oiseau.

« L'un de vous est-il déjà venu ici ? » interrogea Goshi.

« Du tout. » répondit Shinya.

Guren ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas ça. Miyuki fut la première des filles à arriver, son arc et un carquois dans le dos. La brunette s'arrêta près de son frère, visiblement aux aguets. L'uniforme féminin était noir tout comme celui des garçons. Il se composait d'une veste et d'une jupe, séparée par une ceinture. La veste était ornée de boutons et d'épaulettes.

« _Hé, ça lui va vraiment bien._ » songea Shinya.

Il parcourut sa silhouette du regard. Sayuri, Mito et Shigure arrivèrent enfin.

* * *

« Désolée pour l'attente. Oh, l'uniforme vous va à ravir Guren-sama. » lança Sayuri.

Elle en tout cas, paraissait ravie de sa tenue. Mito tâchait de paraître détendue, mais on la sentait un peu nerveuse. La jeune fille ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Guren. Maintenant que tout le monde était prêt, la mission pouvait débuter. Ils filèrent donc en direction du zoo, escalèrent la clôture et retombèrent de l'autre côté.

« Miyuki ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Shinya.

La jeune fille paraissait pétrifiée. L'adolescent se tourna alors vers son frère pour de l'aide, quand il le vit dans la même attitude. Même les gardes étaient tendues. Puis soudain, les jumeaux se secouèrent.

« Il y a une présence démoniaque ici. Cet endroit empeste la mort. » annonça Miyuki.

« Une … présence démoniaque ? » répéta Mito.

« Oui. Visiblement cet endroit a bien servi de laboratoire. Je doute que nous trouvions le moindre animal encore vivant. » répondit Guren.

« D'après les photos dans le dossier, il y a un cratère là où l'explosion a eu lieu. Nous devrions y aller. » suggéra Shinya en levant l'index.

Guren acquiesça. Miyuki plaça une flèche dans son arc, pendant que Shigure sortait ses kunais. Les autres avaient la main sur la poignée de leur sabre tandis qu'ils avançait. Comme l'avait pensé Guren, plus aucun animal n'était présent dans ce zoo. Cependant, ce qui chiffonna le groupe était qu'il n'y avait aucun corps. Ce que l'adolescent trouvait vraiment suspect : qui avait pris la peine de nettoyer ? Le groupe progressa aux aguets dans le zoo.

« La présence maléfique augmente. » annona Miyuki, comme une mise en garde pour tout le monde.

Les jeunes gens atteignirent le cratère. Tandis qu'ils se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu le creuser, ils s'aperçurent qu'un animal se trouvait à l'intérieur. Un tigre. Exceptionnellement gros, les dents teintées de sang. Miyuki banda son arc, tandis que Guren sortait son épée.

« Euh … vous prévoyez réellement d'attaquer un tigre ? » s'étonna Goshi.

« Regarde-le bien. Surtout ses yeux. » répondit Miyuki.

Goshi tourna la tête. Les yeux du tigre … étaient morts. Blancs, sans vie. Pourtant la bête ouvrit la gueule, langue pendante. Puis quelque chose fusa en direction du groupe. Calmement, Guren leva son épée enflammée devant Mito, à hauteur de son cou. Un crissement retentit quand une espèce de pic, qu'ils avaient pris pour la langue du tigre, heurta la lame du brun. La flèche de Miyuki fila droit sur la tête du tigre. L'action purificatrice lui causa visiblement de la douleur, et la bête secoua la tête pour ôter son dard.

« Bien. Suis-moi Shinya. Les autres, vous nous couvrez. » lança Guren.

« Ok. »

Tous deux s'élancèrent vers la bête. Un kunai de Shigure arriva droit sur un œil du tigre. La bête ne l'évita pas. Rugissant toujours, le tigre leva une patte vers Guren. Ce dernier n'y prêta qu'une brève attention, car un talisman jeté par Shinya atterrit sur la patte. Ce dernier explosa au commandement de Shinya. Guren de son côté, trancha la tête du tigre.

« _Pas une goutte de sang. Je sens que c'est là qu'on va rire._ » se dit Guren.

Le jeune avait raison. Une autre bête sortait du corps du tigre. Sa peau était blanche et possédait l'aspect du plastique, munie de multiples pattes et cinq fois plus grosse que le tigre. Un sifflement retentit. Guren vit un bouquet de flèches de lumière se planter dans le corps du monstre. Gesticulant, ce dernier s'approcha des garçons et lança une patte pointue comme une lame. Grâce à sa vitesse procurée par sa locataire, Guren put éviter l'impact au contraire de Shinya. Ce dernier vola avant de rouler sur le sol. Il s'arrêta sur le dos, juste pour voir la bête lever une autre patte et la lancer sur lui.

Des talismans furent jetés dessus par Sayuri. Miyuki profita de l'explosion pour saisir Shinya sous les bras et le traîner plus loin. L'adolescent se releva, pendant que la brune plaçait son arc devant elle. Plus loin, Guren fila vers Mito qui venait de jeter elle aussi ses talismans sur le monstre. Mais la bête bougea, et les papiers manquèrent leur cible. Le brun faucha la rouquine à la taille juste quand la patte retomba, et l'emporta hors du cratère. Goshi préparait son illusion. Une énorme main jaillit du côté de Miyuki et s'abattit sur le monstre. Elle le repoussa tout au bout du cratère et l'écrasa contre la paroi avec un boum des plus sonore mêlé à des craquements. Guren décrivit un geste circulaire avec son épée. Un arc de lumière fonça sur la créature et la trancha en deux.

« Je crois que c'est réglé. » fit Miyuki en baissant son arc.

« Je te remercie Miyuki, tu m'as sauvé la vie. » lança Shinya.

« Rien du tout, c'est Sayuri qui a lancé les talismans. » répondit la brune.

Rangeant son arc, elle entreprit de rejoindre son frère, Mito et Goshi. Sayuri et Shigure arrivaient derrière elle. Goshi lança une illusion par précaution, dans l'éventualité où une autre créature surgirait, ou ses créateurs. Guren ordonna le départ. Il prévoyait d'aller prélever un échantillon pour recherches.

* * *

« Oh vous partez déjà ? » fit une voix féminine.

Soudain, Mito, Goshi ainsi que Shigure et Sayuri tombèrent au sol, victime d'une attaque surprise. Shinya sentit soudain une pression sur son cou. Mahiru Hiiragi entourait sa gorge de ses deux mains.

« Lâche-le Mahiru. » répondit calmement Miyuki, une flèche presque collée à la tempe de Mahiru.

« Ah là Miyuki ! Si tu ne veux pas que je l'étrangle éloigne cette pointe tout de suite. » répondit gaiement la jeune fille en resserrant sa prise.

« Tu crois que tu auras le temps ? » rétorqua la brune.

Mahiru considéra son interlocutrice. Son regard était déterminé. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Guren s'avança et saisit les poignets de Mahiru. Les écartant brusquement, il libéra Shinya et repoussa la jeune fille avant de la lâcher.

« Woh Guren ! J'avais justement envie de te voir tu sais. J'ai des choses à te dire, que j'aurais dû te dire lors de nos retrouvailles. Par exemple, la fin du monde aura lieu cette année le jour de Noël. Mais tu étais bizarre … que t'est-il arrivé ? » fit Mahiru.

« Une chose d'importance. La fin du monde dis-tu ? J'ai déjà entendu ça. Mais la question Mahiru, va être de te soigner à présent. » répondit Guren.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible. » sourit l'adolescente.

« Tout comme tu devais croire impossible qu'on puisse tuer la bestiole là-bas derrière ? » lança Miyuki.

Mahiru cilla. En effet, ils n'auraient pas dû être assez forts pour s'en débarrasser.

« Eh bien, dire que j'étais venue avec un cadeau pour toi Guren. De quoi augmenter ta force, regarde. » annonça Mahiru en montrant une épée qu'elle portait à la taille.

Guren baissa les yeux sur son présent, sentant l'énergie démoniaque de l'objet. Il la prit, au grand contentement de Mahiru et la sortit du fourreau pour l'examiner. Mahiru regardait avec intérêt, guettant une réaction qu'elle savait devoir se produire. Mais Guren rengaina et balança l'épée par-dessus son épaule. Le visage de Mahiru arbora une expression de choc.

« Non merci Mahiru, je n'ai pas besoin de cette épée, elle est nettement moins puissante que la mienne. » déclara Guren.

« Que … mais … » bégaya Mahiru.

L'épée démoniaque aurait dû tenter de le posséder ! Il aurait dû succomber à son attraction ! Au lieu de ça, il l'avait traité comme de la camelote et jetée comme un vieux trognon de pomme.

« Comment … mais quoi … » reprit Mahiru.

« Aaah ! Tu pensais peut-être que ce machin démoniaque allait me posséder ? Navré très chère, mais cette épée manque de force. Jamais elle ne pourra me corrompre. » annonça Guren.

« En attendant, si tu pouvais éviter de la laisser traîner dans le coin, des fois qu'un couillon mettrait la main dessus. » lança Miyuki.

« Tu as raison, où ai-je la tête. » répondit Guren en se tournant.

Il alla ramasser l'épée.

« _Hé._ »

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ »

« _Même si c'est fait avec du démon bas de gamme, je ne suis pas contre un encas. Tu veux bien mettre cette lame entre tes dents s'il te plaît ?_ » demanda Démétriel.

Ce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas faire ! Mais Guren accéda à sa requête, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Il sortit donc la lame noir corbeau et mordit. Il sentit l'énergie démoniaque entrer dans son corps, sans toutefois avoir un quelconque effet. De plus en plus choquée, Mahiru le vit aspirer le démon contenu dans l'arme. Une fois l'épée débarrassée de son occupant, Guren revint vers elle.

« À nous deux Mahiru. Il est temps de régler ton cas. » dit-il.

Comme lors de l'attaque, la jeune fille recula. Devinant qu'elle prendrait la fuite, Guren lança ses chaînes qui l'emprisonnèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je te libère. À toi de jouer Démi. »

« _Yep. Je te quitte un instant, mais tu as l'épée pour te défendre. À tout de suite._ »

Guren ouvrit la bouche, et une très grosse fumée argentée en sortit. Mahiru vit les contours d'une créature lui foncer dessus, entrant par sa bouche. Ce fut ensuite comme une explosion. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ni réagir, Mahiru perdit connaissance et chuta.

« Bien. Dès que cela sera terminé je la mettrais en lieu sûr. Occupez-vous des autres. » dit-il.

Miyuki hocha la tête et tourna aussitôt le dos. Shinya suivit avec plus d'hésitation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il pressentit que Guren avait la situation en main. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la personne qui le précédait. Voilà deux fois aujourd'hui qu'elle lui venait en aide. Miyuki l'avait défendu contre Seishirou aussi. La jeune fille se pencha vers Sayuri qui reprenait connaissance.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Guren s'était assis aux côtés de Mahiru. Grâce à son sang, il pouvait suivre la progression de Démétriel. Il la sentait pourchasser les démons dans le corps de l'adolescente, et elle s'en réjouissait. Quelques instants après, le brun devina que la Contradiction venait d'en capturer un. Elle se remit ensuite en chasse.

« _On y es presque Mahiru. Tu seras bientôt libre._ » pensa Guren.

Trois minutes de plus s'écoulèrent. Mahiru était parfaitement paisible. Les traits détendus, respiration lente mais régulière. Rien ne laissait présager de la bataille qui faisait en ce moment rage à l'intérieur. Finalement, la fumée argentée ressortit entre les lèvres de Mahiru. Elle prit la forme de Démétriel, une forme solide.

« Voilà ! Un sandwich de démon comme je les aime. » annonça la Contradiction.

« Donc c'est bon ? Elle est définitivement libérée ? » demanda Guren.

« Exact. Mais je dois te dire, que le premier enfin le plus ancien, semblait lié à sa nature profonde. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est née d'un démon. J'ai donc dû combler le vide laissé par la disparition démoniaque, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas survécu. » annonça Démétriel.

Guren ouvrit la bouche. Née d'un démon … qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fichu ces Hiiragi ?

« Et par quoi l'as-tu remplacé ? »

« De l'énergie angélique bien sûr. Hors de question d'injecter à nouveau du jus de démon. Bref, comme ce n'est que de l'énergie cela n'aura pas de conséquences importantes, d'autant que c'est bénéfique. Tout au plus vivra-t-elle plus longtemps. Mission accomplie donc, je rentre au bercail. » reprit l'hybride.

Elle reprit un aspect gazeux.

« Ah j'allais oublier. Il lui faudra du temps avant de reprendre connaissance. Un bon mois tout comme toi. »

La fumée retourna dans le corps de Guren. Ce dernier retourna auprès du monstre. Le reste du groupe avait quitté le zoo. Guren coupa une patte, puis retourna près de la belle au démon mourant. Il libéra Mahiru, puis la prit dans ses bras. Ses ailes jaillirent dans son dos, et il décolla. Il savait que Démétriel volait particulièrement vite. Il pourrait donc gagner sa destination rapidement. Guren arriva au domaine Aichi en fin de journée. Il franchit les barrières magiques et se posa. Des disciples le virent et allèrent annoncer sa venue à Sakae.

« Guren ? Qu'est-ce que tu … »

Il s'interrompit en le voyant porter une jeune fille dans ses bras. Sakae fronça les sourcils.

« Bonsoir père. J'amène une réfugiée. Elle est sous ma protection désormais. Son nom est Mahiru Hiiragi, et avant que vous ne protestiez laissez-moi vous raconter son histoire. »

Cheminant vers l'aile médicale, Guren expliqua ce qu'il savait de la jeune fille. Sakae écouta avec attention. Il l'aida ensuite à coucher Mahiru dans son lit, et ordonna qu'on la mette sous perfusion.

« Je vois. C'est donc une traîtresse aux yeux de sa famille, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore. J'imagine que tu es conscient des risques, mais que tu seras également à même de les gérer. » dit Sakae.

« Tout à fait. Notre terre est le dernier endroit où ils penseraient à la chercher. De plus, j'ai comme je vous l'ai dit posé des alarmes magiques à cinq kilomètres à la ronde après nos frontières. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, j'interviendrais immédiatement. Vous serez également averti de l'intrusion. » rappela Guren.

« Entendu mon fils. Je me doutais que tu finirais par nous l'amener. Mais es-tu certain que tu n'as pas introduit le ver dans le fruit ? » reprit son paternel.

« Elle vient justement d'être vermifugée. Il lui faudra un mois pour récupérer, je reviendrais la voir d'ici là pour en juger. » répondit Guren.

Sakae hocha la tête. Son fils informa qu'il lui fallait s'en retourner à Shibuya. Avant cela, il déposa le morceau du monstre chez leurs chercheurs, leur recommandant la plus grande prudence. Il jugea utile d'apposer une alarme magique dans le laboratoire, ce qui rassura ses gens également. Puis il retourna auprès de son père. Celui-ci le regarda décoller comme un bouchon de champagne dans la cour et disparaître en un clin d'œil.

Le jour suivant, Guren fut de retour en classe. Shinya avait fait son rapport à Kureto, qui lui demanda de transmettre ses remerciements aux jumeaux.

« J'ose espérer qu'il ne croit pas que nous sommes à son service. » dit Miyuki quand Shinya lui transmit le message en classe.

« Si c'est le cas, j'imagine que vous lui ferez une piqûre de rappel. » sourit Shinya.

« Je penchais plutôt pour un suppositoire. » sourit la brune.

« Hahaha ! »

Shinya afficha une mine coupable quand il vit qu'il avait attiré l'attention de la prof en riant. Il s'excusa et se concentra. Un rien après, Miyuki lui demanda s'il avait parlé de Mahiru. Shinya secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a pas dû être simple pour toi jusqu'à présent non ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna Shinya.

« Ton regard. Il est triste en permanence. »

Le blond arrondit les yeux. Elle avait donc remarqué. Malgré qu'il soit toujours souriant, sa tristesse intérieure n'avait pas échappé à la jeune prêtresse.

« Non, en effet. » admit-il.

« Eh bien, si tu demandes à Guren je pense qu'on peut t'accueillir parmi nous. » lança Miyuki.

« Hein ? »

« Tu peux être placé sous notre protection si tu es du clan. Je ne te parle pas de prendre carrément notre nom, mais plutôt une alliance. L'avantage, c'est que tu ne devrais plus être triste.» précisa Miyuki.

Elle acheva de noter une partie du cours. Shinya la regardait avec étonnement. En voilà une drôle de proposition. Pourtant … il se sentit touché. Le cours s'acheva, laissant place à des heures d'étude libre. Miyuki se rendit donc à la bibliothèque de l'école, suivie par Guren ainsi que Shinya. Le jeune s'assit à leur table, en face de Shigure qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il s'attela à un devoir, les mains supportant sa tête, agitant son stylo.

« _Tu ne serais plus triste._ »

Les paroles de Miyuki tournèrent en boucle, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Il se leva et alla chercher un livre. Là, il croisa la jeune fille dans un rayonnage désert. Shinya s'avança et chercha son ouvrage.

« Miyuki ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu étais sérieuse en cours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

Shinya sortit un livre en se mordillant la lèvre. Il resta les yeux dans le vague un instant.

« Une fois tu as dit que Guren m'avait jugé digne de confiance. Mais comment peut-il en être sûr ? » reprit l'adolescent.

« Il l'a vu en toi. Tu as sans doute remarqué l'aspect spécifique de ses yeux à ce moment-là ? » dit-elle en sortant un autre livre.

La prunelle cerclée d'or, la pupille dorée. Comment l'oublier.

« Il a lu ton âme. Ton passé notamment. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il un peu fort.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'en a rien dit par égard pour toi. Tu admettras qu'avec le nom que tu portes et ton envie de rébellion il y avait de quoi se méfier. Guren a simplement usé d'un moyen à sa portée pour savoir concrètement si tu étais sérieux. Maintenant, si tu veux me parler de ton passé ou non, libre à toi. » expliqua Miyuki en revenant vers lui.

Shinya croisa les bras sur son livre.

« Lire dans mon âme … je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. » dit-il à mi-voix.

L'adolescent leva ensuite les yeux vers Miyuki qui l'observait. Et puis finalement, il lui raconta.

« Je me disais aussi que tu portais bien ton prénom. » fit la brunette à la fin de son récit.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Shinya.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait cela.

« Oui. Il fait nuit dans tes yeux. »

( _Ndla : Shinya signifie nuit ou minuit_ ). Le concerné plissa les yeux.

« Enfin. Maintenant Guren et toi savez que je peux être un allié. » dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Un allié ? » reprit Miyuki.

« Oui … c'est bien pour cela que Guren a sondé mon âme non ? »

« Tu crois réellement qu'avec la force dont on dispose nous avons besoin d'un allié ? Guren à lui tout seul peut parfaitement se charger de tous nos ennemis. Je t'ai proposé d'être des nôtres en tant qu'ami. Parce que tu en as besoin. Il a vu ta solitude. Ton nom et ton statut nous importe peu. Nous t'acceptons en tant que personne. » reprit Miyuki en approchant.

Shinya arrondit les yeux, et en resta coi. Il ne put que regarder la jeune fille s'éloigner, ses paroles tourbillonnant en lui. Il avait du mal à appréhender ce que cela signifiait. D'un côté, il se sentait dépouillé de son identité, puisque son nom et son statut importait peu, alors que toute sa vie il avait été entraîné pour être le meilleur. Mais de l'autre … justement, on le voulait s'il pouvait dire, pour autre chose. Pour lui en tant qu'être singulier, unique, tel qu'il était sans rien apporter d'autre, pas besoin de capacités hors normes, d'être le meilleur. Sans avoir à prouver quoi que ce soit.

« _Tout de même, ça m'étonne de Guren. Il est si … si … ah je sais pas. Ou plutôt si : il est compliqué._ » songea Shinya en revenant lentement.

Son regard se posa sur les jumeaux, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans une pose identique. Shinya s'assit lentement à sa place. De ce qu'il avait vu, Guren n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire. Il voyait parfaitement bien l'affection qu'il portait à sa sœur, et même à ses gardes. Il impressionnait, mais c'était tout. Les yeux bleus passèrent à Miyuki. Plus attentionnée, d'un abord moins renfermé, elle avait agi envers lui sans jamais rien attendre en retour, même un merci. Shinya s'avoua que ces actions désintéressées le déroutaient, lui qui n'avait jamais connu cela. Et en plus, elle stipulait clairement qu'elle voyait au-delà de sa renommée.

« _Elle me voit moi, elle me voit réellement sans aucun de mes masques._ » se dit-il.

Cela l'effraya un peu, il eut soudain la sensation d'être nu. Finalement, le jeune tâcha de se concentrer sur son travail.


	8. Shibu-oni

**Si ça s'arrange pour certains, pour d'autres ça empire. Vraiment.**

 **Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Aichi, domaine des Ichinose.

Mahiru ouvrit les yeux. Le paysage demeura flou, le temps que sa vue se stabilise. Elle referma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Elle distingua clairement ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux noisette tombèrent soudain sur une personne familière.

« Guren ? »

« Bonjour Mahiru. Bon retour parmi nous. » dit le brun, adossé à un mur de sa chambre.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, cherchant à reconnaître l'endroit. Une perfusion était reliée à son bras, un rideau gris la séparait du reste du monde. Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Mais pourquoi diable aurait-elle eu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ?

« Mais où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avant de te répondre, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens. » répondit Guren.

Mahiru prit le temps de la réflexion. Les souvenirs affluèrent. Elle se remémora le zoo, le Cavalier de L'Apocalypse expérimental, et puis Guren et son groupe. Elle revit l'épée qu'elle lui tendit, le désintérêt dont il avait fait preuve. Pire, il avait même avalé le démon qui s'y trouvait. Ensuite, ce fut les chaînes en or. Et … et … la fumée d'argent qui entrait en elle, l'explosion et puis plus rien. Mahiru parlait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelait.

« Le fait est que tes démons ont été retirés de ton corps. Dévorés pour être exact, par quelque chose d'éminemment plus fort. » expliqua Guren.

« Dévorés ? » répéta Mahiru.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, tend l'oreille. Écoute en toi et dis-moi si tu les perçois. »

Mahiru écouta. Rien. D'ordinaire elle entendait la voix du démon en permanence. Mais là silence. Elle arrondit les yeux. Elle se concentra davantage, cherchant à atteindre l'une des deux créatures obscures. Toujours rien. La jeune fille pensa à alors à son plus cher désir, qui au passage se trouvait dans cette pièce. Son cœur se contenta de battre plus rapidement, signe normal lorsqu'on était amoureuse. Il n'y avait plus rien. D'habitude son désir était dévorant, mettant son être au supplice. Et là rien. Que dalle, nada, que couic. Mais alors … elle était libre !

« Je … » dit-elle.

Les larmes de joie affluèrent à ses yeux.

« Je suis libre … »

Mahiru était redevenue normale, aussi normale qu'un Hiiragi puisse l'être. Plus de démon, plus de solitude, plus de combat. L'adolescente fondit en larmes. Guren la regarda un instant, avant d'approcher et de lui tendre un mouchoir.

« Tu m'as sauvée … tu as réussi tu m'as sauvée ! » gémit-elle.

Mahiru se jeta à son cou, pleurant de plus belle. Elle le serra fort contre elle, à genoux sur son lit. Guren passa ses bras autour d'elle, attendant qu'elle se calme.

« Pardon. Mais comment as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

« Avant de te répondre, j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance Mahiru. » répondit Guren en s'écartant.

Elle le regarda un instant.

« Ah oui, bien sûr je comprends. Je vais tout te dire. Après tout, je n'ai plus besoin de me battre. Mais … qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ensuite ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Tu resteras cachée ici. »

« Avec toi ? »

« Moi je serais à l'école. Ils ne savent pas encore que tu as trahi, si tu le souhaite tu pourras y retourner. » répondit Guren.

Mahiru pondéra cette solution. Sa famille ne savait pas, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Et alors …

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais Guren, il faudra aller chercher ma petite sœur Shinoa. » informa Mahiru.

« Parce que ? »

« Sa naissance est la même que la mienne. Le second démon … c'était le sien. Je l'avais absorbé pour la protéger. Mais si les miens se rendent compte que je n'en ai plus, ils se tourneront vers elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit un cobaye de laboratoire. Alors Guren s'il te plaît, sauve-la. » expliqua Mahiru.

Le jeune se contenta de plisser les yeux.

« Je te dirais tout ce que je sais. Je vais même commencer maintenant, si tu me promets d'aider Shinoa. Peu importe que tu me fasses confiance ou pas, je veux qu'elle soit à l'abri. » continua Mahiru.

Guren la considéra un instant. Démétriel fit savoir qu'elle était gonflée de lui extorquer une promesse après ce qu'il avait fait. Certainement ses confessions n'allaient pas être agréables. Guren acquiesça mentalement.

« Sache une chose Mahiru : je possède un moyen sûr et fiable de connaître toute la vérité. Cela s'appelle les Yeux du Juge. Avec ce pouvoir je peux lire dans ton âme, et l'âme ne peut rien cacher pas même tes plus noirs secrets. » avertit le jeune.

Il laissa passer un silence.

« Mais je te laisse une chance de me prouver que je peux croire en toi. Alors je t'écoute. »

Mahiru baissa les yeux. En toute honnêteté elle craignait sa réaction. Ses plans étaient mine de rien particulièrement sanglants, et il en était partie prenante. Il pourrait croire qu'elle n'avait souhaité que le manipuler. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Cependant, que Guren ne lui fasse pas confiance était vraiment blessant. Et s'il ne voulait plus d'elle à cause de ça ? Voilà qui l'effrayait. Pourtant, si elle n'avouait pas tout maintenant, il pourrait s'éloigner d'elle. La rendre à sa famille. Mahiru déglutit. Elle leva les yeux vers Guren.

* * *

« Ça ne va pas être facile. J'agissais surtout sous l'impulsion de mon démon. Je voulais … je voulais que l'on soit ensemble toi et moi. Je haïssais ma famille plus que tout pour m'empêcher d'être heureuse, pour m'avoir fait naître avec un démon et n'être que le résultat d'une expérience. Je voulais me rebeller contre eux. Les briser, les anéantir peut-être. Alors … j'ai déclenché une guerre avec les Hyakuya, les seuls capables de tenir tête à ma famille. » commença Mahiru.

Elle lui parla ensuite des recherches que la secte avait obtenues par son biais, leur objet, les expériences menées, ce qu'elle avait prévu pour l'école et lui-même. En fait, c'était franchement terrifiant. Mahiru était prête à tous les sacrifices, à tout abandonner. Elle avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails et sur du long terme. Guren écouta tout sans l'interrompre, le visage lisse. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'adolescente termina son récit. Elle fixa son interlocuteur avec appréhension. Guren ferma les yeux, prenant plusieurs inspirations. Puis il se leva, et posa une main sur sa tête. Mahiru sentit la magie se déverser en elle.

« Ceci est une alarme. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre les gens d'ici … elle te neutralisera. Tu es libre d'aller et venir à ta guise sur le domaine, sauf là où on t'interdira une entrée. Au passage tu te trouves chez moi. Je dois retourner à Shibuya, réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens de me dire. » dit-il en baissant le bras.

Guren quitta ensuite la pièce sans un regard. Mahiru entrouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans son attitude, et au moins l'avait-il écoutée calmement.

Guren retourna dans l'appartement qu'il occupait avec sa sœur et ses gardes trois jours plus tard. Là, il les informa que Mahiru avait repris connaissance mais également de ce qu'elle avait confessé.

« Ah ouais. » fit Miyuki à la fin.

« C'est vraiment affreux ! » commenta Sayuri.

« Terrifiant en effet. Mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre lorsqu'on est possédé. » ajouta Shigure.

« Shigure dit vrai. Je me souviens d'elle au temps de son innocence. Ses expressions étaient sincères comparées à maintenant. Tout ce que Mahiru souhaite c'est être avec toi. Et comme sa famille l'en empêchait elle a pris son destin en main. Enfin c'est une des raisons, n'oublions pas la manière dont elle a été conçue, sans parler du fait qu'elle a dû avoir une enfance aussi rude que la nôtre. Plus même, je doute que les Hiiragi accorde grande affection à leurs enfants. » compléta Miyuki.

Guren garda le silence. Même s'il avait subi un strict entrainement depuis son plus jeune âge, leur père lui avait donné tout l'amour nécessaire. Et il avait toujours su pourquoi il devait s'entraîner de la sorte : pour succéder à son père. Mahiru avait été son soleil comme il avait été le sien. Il se souvint de la correction qu'il avait reçue lorsque les gens des Hiiragi étaient venu la chercher. Cela avait dû traumatiser Mahiru. Elle lui avait également parlé de sa mère, tuée par les Hiiragi. Guren avait dû être la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, sans parler de Shinoa.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête avec tout ça ? Il s'étira, puis bascula la tête en arrière. Miyuki décréta le conseil de famille terminé. Le reste du week-end s'écoula paisiblement. De retour en cours, Guren méditait toujours les paroles de Mahiru. Il s'adressa à Démétriel.

« _Je crois que tu devrais te focaliser sur ce qui va se passer maintenant. Ce qu'elle a lancé va se produire, mais tu as les moyens de tout changer. Mahiru est libérée de ses pulsions démoniaques et peut changer de route. Grâce à toi. Elle est enfin celle qu'elle aurait dû être. Vous avez désormais un futur ensemble. Ce qui aurait été impossible avant._ » dit la créature.

« _Hmm, tu as sans doute raison. Si Mahiru avait été aussi loin qu'elle l'avait prévu, je n'aurais pas pu la sauver._ » concéda Guren.

Promenant les yeux sur la classe, il remarqua Shinya bavardant avec sa sœur. Miyuki lui avait parlé de l'accueillir dans le cercle familial. C'était une idée. Après tout, si Guren réglait son compte aux Hiiragi, Shinya n'aurait plus nulle raison de vivre. Mahiru l'avait clairement rejeté lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait vu en examinant son âme. Il avait vu aussi la déception chez l'enfant : il avait subi tout son entraînement pour rien. Par la suite, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie avait été joyeuse : même fiancé à Mahiru et promit à la tête de la famille avec elle, il n'avait toujours pas eu droit à la moindre considération en tant que personne. Ses frères adoptifs le classaient en-dessous d'eux, comme un outil juste bon à assurer la pérennité de leur sang.

Démétriel avait raison, il était temps que cela change. Guren avait déjà démontré aux Hiiragi du cru et à leurs partisans qu'ils allaient devoir compter avec lui désormais. Et que les siens avaient la puissance nécessaire pour leur claquer le beignet. Par qui ou quoi allait-il continuer à présent ?

« _Tu n'as pas oublié ton rêve de cette nuit ?_ » lança Démétriel.

« _Non. J'en ai parlé à Kureto en arrivant ici. J'espère qu'il règlera le cas de son frère avant qu'il ne passe à l'action._ »

La récréation arriva. Guren décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, et accessoirement voir où en était le président du conseil. Il marcha donc dans les couloirs d'un pas tranquille. Il approchait de celui menant au bureau du jeune homme, quand soudain une onde maléfique le stoppa. Guren se précipita à une fenêtre. Dehors, les élèves se retournèrent et pointèrent quelque chose. Une ombre noire de grande taille avançait dans la cour. Elle commençait à attraper des élèves.

« Merde ! » pesta Guren.

Il courut vers la sortie. Kureto n'avait rien pu faire. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? À l'extérieur il retrouva sa sœur.

« Guren ! Toi et les autres vous protégez les élèves ! Moi je m'occupe du démon ! » lança Miyuki en prenant son arc.

« Très bien. Vous l'avez entendue alors exécution. » ordonna Guren.

« Quoi ? Tu la laisses affronter cette chose toute seule ?!» s'exclama Shinya en désignant le monstre.

« Sceller et purifier les démons sont le travail d'une prêtresse. Alors bougez-vous. » reprit le brun d'un ton ferme mais calme.

Shinya le regarda, puis tourna la tête vers Miyuki tandis que les autres se dispersaient. Ainsi, Seishirou avait invoqué un démon. N'ayant pu supporter son humiliation d'abord infligée par les jumeaux, puis par une de leur servante et voyant que même son frère pliait, il avait décidé que son heure de gloire était venue. Mais il lui fallait gagner en force d'abord pour vaincre tous ses ennemis et revendiquer la place de l'héritier. Shinya poussa un soupir : le pouvoir rongeait décidément trop cette famille. Le jeune aperçut Kureto rouler au sol. Le démon lança un pic vers le brun.

Kureto n'eut que le temps de le voir arriver. Cette saloperie lui avait déjà transpercé un avant-bras, éraflé une jambe … Il saisit son sabre, prêt à la riposte. Une silhouette se dressa devant lui. Miyuki intercepta l'attaque avec son arc. Lançant ensuite un talisman, elle profita de la diversion pour saisir le bras valide de Kureto qui s'était relevé et l'entraîner avec elle. Elle le poussa ensuite derrière un pilier avant de décocher une flèche. Touché, le démon émit un râle.

* * *

« Résumé ? » demanda Miyuki en armant de nouveau.

« Comme l'a demandé Guren je suis allé voir Seishirou, mais trop tard. Il avait déjà invoqué le démon et l'a aussitôt lancé contre moi. » répondit Kureto.

Une flèche fusa. Mais la créature l'intercepta et la brisa. Miyuki siffla.

« Va rejoindre mon frère et fais-toi soigner. » dit-elle.

« Non, je dois combattre il en va de ma responsabilité. » répliqua Kureto.

« Tu n'es pas en état. Alors décampe ou je te carre une flèche au derche. »

Shinya arriva à ce moment-là. Il fit partir Kureto en le poussant, en dépit des protestations de ce dernier. Miyuki roula pour éviter une attaque et décocha une nouvelle flèche que le démon balaya. Elle entendit soudain le rire de Seishirou.

« Inutile gamine ! Mon démon est trop fort pour toi ! Il va me permettre de vous écraser, et de prendre la tête de cette école ! » lança Seishirou, le regard fou.

Miyuki bondit. Mais la chose l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua au sol avec brutalité. La voyant en difficulté, Shinya se précipita. Il lança une première attaque qui distraya le démon un instant. Puis un talisman lui permit de libérer la jeune fille. La créature arma deux pics pour les abattre sur eux. Miyuki se libéra et fut saisie à la taille par Shinya. Ils roulèrent sur le sol. Le blond vit alors arriver une sorte de lame noire recourbée droit sur la brune. Le jeune se releva et s'interposa.

« SHINYA ! » s'écria Miyuki.

Il l'avait prise dans une épaule. Miyuki sortit un kunai et libéra son camarade qui tomba un genou à terre. Le soulevant par son épaule intacte, la jeune fille l'aida à s'éloigner.

« Cette fois … c'est moi qui t'ai protégée. » articula le blond, le visage tordu par la douleur.

Une fois à l'abri, il perdit connaissance. Miyuki tourna un regard orageux vers le démon. Sortant des talismans élémentaux, elle se rua à grande vitesse sur la créature. Tournant autour, elle lui lança le feu, les éclairs, la terre, la tornade et les lames d'eau. La bête émit des râles tant de douleur que de colère. Utilisant ensuite des kunais qu'elle planta autour en décrivant un pentacle, Miyuki l'enferma. Un dôme s'éleva, emprisonnant la créature.

« NON ! Sale petite peste ! » s'écria Seishirou.

Il s'élança vers elle, épée au clair. Miyuki serra les dents. Très bien, il était temps de s'expliquer avec ce merdeux. Elle glissa sur le côté pour éviter son attaque. Ce faisant, elle lui retourna un coup de genou dans les côtes. Seishirou riposta par un coup de coude qui l'atteignit à la tempe. Il voulut ensuite lui infliger un revers qui l'aurait envoyée par terre. Mais Miyuki intercepta et lui tordit le bras avant de lui retourner un coup de pied. Seishirou revint alors à la charge avec son sabre.

Plus loin, Guren auscultait Shinya. Il referma la blessure, mais sentit du poison démoniaque circuler dans son corps. Il jeta un œil vers sa sœur. Pour le moment, elle s'en sortait bien. Le démon était enfermé, et frappait sa prison. Pourvu qu'elle tienne.

« Montre tes blessures. » dit-il à Kureto.

« Ça va je supporte. Tu ferais mieux d'aller aider ta sœur. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Elle s'en sortira. Fais évacuer l'école par précaution. »

« Bonne idée. »

Il requit l'aide des enseignants et procéda à l'évacuation. Guren se leva, et avança de quelques pas. La prison créée par sa sœur était certes solide, mais dans une durée limitée. Si elle ne se hâtait pas de régler le problème le démon finirait par en sortir. Le combat contre Seishirou allait épuiser ses forces. Guren avança donc vers eux. Il avait l'intention de distraire un instant l'opposant de sa sœur pour qu'elle ait une opportunité. Mais Miyuki ne se laissait pas impressionner.

La jeune fille invoqua un tigre des glaces qui enferma son adversaire. Juste à temps, le dôme du démon commençait à se fissurer. Miyuki tâcha de reprendre haleine. Elle se dirigea vers la créature. Là, concentrant tout son pouvoir dans une flèche elle arma son arc et visa. Miyuki attendit. La barrière magique craquela de plus en plus, et finit par se briser avec un son de verre. La flèche partit une seconde avant. Elle traversa la main griffue du démon puis alla se planter pile entre les deux yeux. Le démon lança alors un cri épouvantable, puis disparut. Miyuki retomba sur un genou, à bout de souffle et de forces.

De son côté, Seishirou parvint à se libérer de sa prison. Remarquant la disparition de sa créature, il poussa un cri de rage. Il se rua vers l'adolescente avec l'intention de la tuer. Guren fonça à son tour. Il atteignit l'adolescent avec une rapidité incroyable. La seconde d'après, la tête de Seishirou voltigea dans les airs. Son corps emporté par son élan fit quelques pas de plus avant de s'écrouler à un mètre à peine de Miyuki. Guren remarqua soudain la présence de Kureto. Il regarda le corps de son frère.

« C'était mon rôle de le punir, non le tien. » signala-t-il.

« Alors tu aurais dû être plus rapide. » répondit Guren de sa voix suave.

Kureto plissa les yeux. Il avait vu l'endroit où se tenait l'adolescent. Il avait réduit la distance qui le séparait de sa cible plus vite qu'aucun des sorts connus ne le permettait. Sans plus tenir compte de son aîné, Guren vint aider sa sœur à se relever.

« Comment va Shinya ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien. J'ai guéri sa blessure mais il a reçu du poison. » informa Guren.

« Alors amène-le à notre temple. Je le soignerais mieux là-bas. »

« Oi Guren ! » appela Kureto.

Ce dernier tourna la tête.

« Tu es conscient que je vais devoir rapporter l'incident ? »

« Et ? »

Visiblement les conséquences ne l'inquiétaient pas. Guren savait pertinemment que les Hiiragi ne lui pardonneraient pas la mort d'un des leurs, fut-il possédé. Le brun avança soutenant sa jumelle. Il retrouva Shinya dehors, allongé sur un banc et surveillé par Mito et Goshi.

« Guren ! Miyuki ! Vous avez réussi ? » demanda la rousse.

« Oui Miyuki a détruit le démon. » informa Guren en relâchant la brune.

« Wow. Et Seishirou ? » demanda Goshi.

« Mort de ma main. »

Ses amis le fixèrent incrédules.

« Tu … tu as un tué un Hiiragi. » souffla Mito.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Ils vont réclamer ta tête. » fit Goshi.

« Et j'aurais les leurs à la place. » rétorqua Guren.

Kureto ordonna à tout le monde de retourner à l'école. Guren fit signe à ses amis d'y aller. Lorsque plus personne à part lui et Miyuki ne fut présent, il fit apparaître ses ailes.

« Tu peux nous porter tous les deux ? » interrogea la jeune fille.

« Oui sans problème. Tiens, tu logeras entre les ailes plus petites. » dit-il.

Guren prit Shinya, décolla un peu du sol puis forma un hamac en rapprochant sa seconde paire d'ailes, dans lesquelles sa sœur s'assit. Le brun prit ensuite très vite de l'altitude.

* * *

« Guren mon fils … je suis bien conscient que tu veuilles aider tes amis, néanmoins je me dois de te rappeler que nous n'avons pas vocation à devenir un hôpital public. » lança Sakae au temple.

Le jeune afficha un sourire. Il laissa ensuite les prêtresses et Miyuki s'occuper de Shinya. Il s'en alla en compagnie de son paternel.

« Comment va Mahiru ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh très bien. Elle donne l'impression d'être au paradis. J'étais un peu inquiet, mais elle me parait être très bien. Elle propose toujours son aide et ne se vexe jamais qu'on la lui refuse. Elle arpente le jardin et les alentours toute la journée, cueille des fleurs, nourrit les poissons et les cygnes et autres canards … bref elle est heureuse. » raconta Sakae.

Guren s'avoua content. D'ailleurs, il entendit sa voix qui l'appelait. Vêtue d'un kimono à fleurs, Mahiru s'élança vers lui le visage empreint de joie.

« Tu es revenu ! » s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

« Temporairement Mahiru. Juste le temps de déposer Shinya au temple. » informa-t-il.

« Shinya ? »

« Oui, l'école a été attaquée par un démon. »

Mahiru s'afficha surprise. Guren expliqua que le responsable en était son frère adoptif Seishirou, et surtout comme cela s'était terminé. Sakae fit volte-face.

« Guren ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'ai sauvé ma sœur ainsi que le reste de l'école, au cas où ce menu détail vous aurait échappé père. Si les Hiiragi viennent jusqu'ici, ils trouveront à qui parler. Faites-moi enfin confiance. » répondit Guren d'un ton posé.

Sakae déglutit. Et se frotta le visage. Il décida de rentrer afin de préparer ses gens à une visite.

« Tu sais, je comprends ton père. Il a vécu tellement longtemps dans la crainte de ma famille qu'il a encore du mal à croire qu'on puisse les vaincre. » fit Mahiru.

« Je sais. Il comprendra lorsqu'il verra. Mahiru, je te confie Shinya. Il devra rester ici un certain temps pour observation par les prêtresses. » informa Guren.

« Très bien. » acquiesça la jeune fille.

« Alors comment trouves-tu mon chez moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh c'est merveilleux. Tout est si calme, si paisible. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi, même s'ils savent qui je suis. Le premier jour ce n'était pas facile, mais ton père leur a dit que si Guren m'avait amenée ici, c'est que j'étais digne de confiance. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée de sa part. » répondit Mahiru.

Guren sourit. Ils marchèrent côte à côté en silence durant un moment. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu au temps béni de leur insouciance, et c'était peut-être le cas. Mahiru semblait partager cette pensée : en l'examinant Guren lui découvrit le visage le plus détendu qu'elle ait jamais eu. Lors de leurs brèves rencontres durant l'école, elle avait eu un air sombre, froid, comme signe de ce qu'elle traversait.

« Hm Guren ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je me demandais … je sais que c'est encore tôt mais … maintenant, maintenant que je ne suis plus sous emprise démoniaque … est-ce que … est-ce que tu crois que toi et moi … on pourra être comme avant ? Est-ce qu'on pourra enfin être ensemble ? » demanda Mahiru.

Guren haussa un instant les sourcils. Le beau visage de la jeune fille était empreint d'inquiétude, craignant sans doute qu'il n'ait plus de sentiments pour elle.

« Tu as donc toujours de l'affection pour moi ? » interrogea-t-il avec un sourire.

« Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais cessé d'en avoir. J'agissais pour réaliser ton vœu, t'octroyer plus de pouvoir. J'espérais tant que tu me sauverais. Et tu l'as fait. » avoua Mahiru, le rouge aux joues.

Guren se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'adolescente rougit davantage. Puis elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Le brun ne répondit pas à sa question, mais ce geste était encourageant. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur promenade, paisiblement.

Pendant ce temps-là au temple, Shinya reprit connaissance. Allongé sur un futon, il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Au temple Ichinose. »

« Le temple … Ichinose ? »

Shinya voulut se redresser quand une main se plaça sur son torse et le repoussa doucement en arrière.

« Repose-toi. »

Shinya tourna la tête, et découvrit Miyuki à côté, vêtue d'un haut blanc large et d'un pantalon rouge.

« Miyuki ? »

« Tout va bien. Tu as été blessé par le démon à Shibuya. Guren t'as ramené ici afin que l'on puisse te soigner. Nous avons éradiqué le poison dans ton corps, mais tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et toi tu n'as rien ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non je vais très bien. Je te remercie d'avoir voulu me protéger. Tu vas rester ici un moment, les prêtresses veulent s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires à ton empoisonnement. » annonça la brunette.

Shinya acquiesça. Miyuki lui tendit ensuite une coupelle d'eau à laquelle il se désaltéra. Elle lui demanda ensuite s'il désirait autre chose. Le jeune avoua qu'il avait un petit creux. Miyuki avait prévu un petit encas qu'elle lui servit. Shinya porta la main à son épaule. Il ne sentit pas la moindre trace de blessure. Il voulut se redresser mais la tête lui tourna. Miyuki piocha du riz dans un bol et approcha les baguettes de sa bouche. Shinya la regarda interloqué.

« Allez fais pas de chichis. Tu n'es pas en état de manger correctement tout seul. » dit-elle.

Shinya ouvrit la bouche et la laissa y déposer le riz. Miyuki le fit déjeuner ainsi. Un instant plus tard, Guren arriva en compagnie de Mahiru.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » lança Guren.

« Bien. Mahiru ça alors je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. » s'étonna Shinya.

« Si fait. Je suis arrivée ici pour la même raison que toi : pour des soins. » sourit la jeune fille.

Elle était vêtue d'un kimono, mais Shinya remarqua surtout la joie qui illuminait ses traits. Miyuki termina de donner la becquée à son camarade, puis débarrassa le plateau.

« Nous devons retourner à Shibuya. Nous nous verrons je ne sais quand. » informa Guren.

« Bien, bon courage. » répondit Mahiru.

Guren lui retourna un sourire et quitta le temple en compagnie de sa sœur. Mahiru vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de Shinya, puis lui demanda des nouvelles de l'institution. Le jeune lui raconta l'attaque dont ils avaient récemment fait l'objet. Mahiru le renseigna sur le dénouement qu'elle avait appris de Guren.

« Mais … mais c'est dangereux qu'elle … qu'ils retournent là-bas. » fit Shinya.

Mahiru avait bien noté le _elle_ , mais elle ne releva pas.

« Je sais. Je l'ai dit à Guren mais il m'a répondu qu'il s'en occuperait. »

Shinya soupira. Une prêtresse vint le voir, apportant un kimono bleu ciel. L'adolescent la remercia. Mahiru s'éloigna le temps qu'il puisse se changer.


	9. Les réfugiés

**Petite découverte pour les un et les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, Shinya était sur pied. Revêtu du kimono qu'on lui avait apporté, il marchait dans le jardin aux côtés de Mahiru. L'adolescente lui expliquait que Guren avait dévoré ses démons, dont un qu'elle possédait depuis sa naissance. Depuis qu'elle était ici la jeune fille se sentait renaître.

« C'est si calme par ici. Loin de tous les conflits de pouvoir, des luttes en classes. » confia-t-elle.

« C'est vrai que c'est tranquille, ça nous change. Voilà donc l'endroit où les jumeaux ont grandi. Les veinards. » répondit Shinya en observant le paysage.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un bassin. Mahiru sortit un sac contenant des graines qu'elle lança dans l'eau.

« Guren t'a-t-il dit que ce qui lui était arrivé ? Je veux dire où a-t-il déniché tant de force ? » questionna Shinya.

« Rien du tout. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il retourne. À Ueno, l'arme que je lui ai présentée aurait dû le posséder, et même déverser du poison démoniaque en lui. Au lieu de ça, Guren est resté aussi stoïque qu'une pierre. Enfin tu l'as vu comme moi. » répondit Mahiru.

« Mouais. Si tu avais vu la raclée qu'ils ont infligée à Kureto nii-san ce n'était pas triste non plus. »

« Comment ? » s'étonna Mahiru en se retournant.

« J'espère que je ne fais pas une gaffe en te le racontant. Mais c'est arrivé après l'attaque d'avril. »

Shinya lui raconta que Kureto avait profité de ce que les jumeaux n'avaient pas été correctement évalués pour tester leurs capacités. Il n'avait du reste, pas été déçu du voyage. L'adolescent ne cacha aucun détail à sa fiancée.

« Ils auraient fait pire tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ? » releva Mahiru, un doigt sur le menton.

« Rien de plus, rien de moins j'en ai peur. » répondit Shinya en croisant les bras.

Pensive, Mahiru continua de jeter des graines. Mais elle croyait réellement que Guren et Miyuki avaient été honnêtes en affirmant cela. Son petit sac vide, Mahiru se releva et invita Shinya à poursuivre leur discussion sur les jumeaux. Elle sut ainsi comment s'était passé la rentrée, la réaction des élèves qui avait changé au fil des jours. Mahiru s'en étonna : cela ne ressemblait pas au Guren qu'elle avait connu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shinya se résolut à poser la question de leur avenir commun à Mahiru.

« Je vais être franche avec toi Shinya : je n'ai pas changé d'avis. J'aime toujours Guren et je ne désire qu'une chose : être avec lui. J'en suis désolée pour toi. » dit-elle.

« Je m'en doutais à vrai dire. Mais je crois qu'il faut malgré tout qu'on en discute. Je vais être franc moi aussi, ça me perturbe un peu tout ça. J'ai été entraîné ma vie durant pour te convenir, et je me suis aperçu qu'au final, tout ça n'avait servi à rien. Si je n'ai plus de but, alors que dois-je faire ? »

« N'y a-t-il donc personne d'autre qui a pu gagner ton cœur ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps. » répondit Mahiru.

Quelqu'un d'autre … en fait, il y avait peut-être une personne en effet. Quand Shinya y pensa, ses joues prirent de la couleur. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Mahiru. Elle s'arrêta, et plaça une main sur son bras pour qu'il stoppe lui aussi.

« Shinya … mais tu rougis ! »

« Non non pas du tout ! » protesta le jeune en rougissant davantage.

« Siiii ! C'est donc qu'il y a une personne qui compte pour toi. » sourit Mahiru.

Shinya détourna le regard. Il entendit sa comparse ricaner.

« Pas la peine de nier ton visage parle pour toi. » insista-t-elle.

Shinya finit par pousser un soupir de capitulation.

« D'accord je l'admets. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux. »

« Yaaayyy ! Je suis trop contente pour toi ! Alors c'est qui ? » s'exclama Mahiru ravie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à Shibuya, les jumeaux faisaient de nouveau face à Kureto. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de constater une fois encore, leur tranquille assurance. Ils avaient pris place sur un canapé sans se faire prier cette fois. Ils savaient très certainement pourquoi ils étaient là, et ne manifestaient aucune émotion à ce sujet.

« _Je commence à penser que c'est ce qu'ils attendaient._ » se dit Kureto.

Les deux Ichinose sirotaient leur thé aussi sereinement que s'ils étaient dans leur jardin.

« J'ai ici le rapport mentionnant l'attaque du démon. Il y est fait mention de votre participation et du résultat obtenu. » annonça le jeune homme.

« Fort bien. » commenta Miyuki.

Kureto les dévisagea un instant. Décidément leur attitude le déconcertait. Jusqu'à présent, tout ceux qui étaient venus dans son bureau avaient toujours démontré de la nervosité quand ils n'étaient pas verts de peur. Au lieu de cela, c'était Kureto qui avait l'impression d'être reçu par les jumeaux.

« Je n'ai pas ajouté que Guren avait tué Seishirou. » révéla-t-il.

Cette fois, Guren releva son regard violet vers lui. Il le fixa un instant avant de terminer paisiblement son thé. Kureto manqua de rouler des yeux.

« Y aurait-il une raison particulière à cela ? Ou serait-ce que tu nous aimes bien ? » dit-il en reposant sa tasse.

Et puis quoi encore ? Il espérait que Kureto lui demande un autographe aussi ?

« Vous m'avez tout de même sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Sans compter votre clémence lors de notre duel. » dit-il.

« Ah ! Mais tu ne pourras pas cacher cela. Il y a des témoins. Tu serais accusé de trahison. Nous n'avions nul besoin de te tuer le jour de notre évaluation. » lança Guren avec un sourire.

« Tu voulais voir ce que nous étions capables de faire, eh bien nous avons répondu à ta demande. Et puis tout à fait entre nous, même si tu as le sens de l'honneur tu restes un Hiiragi. Être vaincu par des Ichinose doit être insupportable. Avec cet incident, tu as de quoi déclencher de sérieuses représailles. » continua Miyuki.

« Mais tu choisis de tenter d'arrondir les angles malgré tout. Je crois plutôt que … si des représailles étaient lancées, tu sais très bien que le résultat ne sera pas celui escompté. En conséquence, ce n'est pas nous que tu veux épargner Kureto. Mais les tiens. » conclut Guren.

Kureto laissa la main tenant le rapport retomber. Ils avaient raison : il cherchait à limiter la casse. Ils l'avaient aussitôt percé à jour ces gosses.

« Va, rectifie ton rapport et ne te soucie plus de rien. Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait. L'orgueil… doit être puni. » reprit Guren.

Kureto plissa les yeux.

« Hm ! Très bien, puisque vous le demandez. Mais ma dette est payée. » indiqua Kureto en rouvrant le dossier.

Miyuki afficha un sourire sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas au débiteur d'en juger, j'en ai peur. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de toi quoi qu'il en soit. Une âme comme la tienne peut rester se complaire dans sa solitude tout son saoul. »

Le concerné, qui venait d'enlever une feuille pour la remettre à la correction, suspendit ton geste.

« Je te demande pardon Miyuki ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement bien compris. Tu es un solitaire n'est-ce pas ? Comme les autres. En vérité vous n'êtes qu'une illusion de famille. Quand au juste as-tu fait quelque chose pour toi et non pas ce qu'on attendait de toi ? Quels choix as-tu fait librement, et non en fonction de ton statut ? Aucuns j'en ai bien peur. Pour moi tu es une marionnette, une coquille vide. Je pense qu'en définitive, nous sommes mieux lotis que toi : nous au moins nous avons connu une famille aimante. » développa Miyuki.

« C'est vrai. C'est à faire pitié en vérité. Tu n'as donc jamais rêvé d'être normal ? Je sais que tu cherches le pouvoir, et je me demande si ce n'est pas pour compenser ce que tu n'as jamais eu de la part des tiens. De l'affection.» continua Guren.

« Je ne vous permets pas … de me juger de la sorte. » fit Kureto entre ses dents.

« Ha ! Comme si vous autres Hiiragi vous vous gêniez ! Nous te plaignons, franchement. L'être humain n'est pas fait pour être seul trop longtemps. L'amour fait partie de nous quoi qu'on en pense, il nous construit. » rétorqua Miyuki.

Les jumeaux décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Guren avait une autre tâche à effectuer. Ils saluèrent Kureto et le laissèrent seul avec son rapport. Ce dernier claqua son dossier avec colère. Très bien, puisque c'est qu'ils voulaient alors il dirait tout. Il s'assit à son bureau.

« _Quand as-tu fait quelque chose pour toi et non ce qu'on attendait de toi ?_ »

Kureto leva son stylo un instant.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Quand on possède un statut on a des devoirs, des obligations. » dit-il.

« _Quels choix as-tu fait librement et non en fonction de ton statut ?_ »

Il secoua la tête et continua à écrire. De son côté, Guren arriva en vue d'un petit appartement. Mahiru lui avait indiqué que sa sœur Shinoa y vivait, la plupart du temps seule.

* * *

« Ils laissent une enfant de huit ans vivre toute seule ? Ils sont vraiment graves dans cette famille. » fit Miyuki en sonnant.

Pas de réponse. Guren posa la main sur la serrure. Un instant d'après, un déclic se fit entendre et il ouvrit. Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée. L'endroit était bien tenu. Soudain, il perçut un danger. Un objet vola dans sa direction. Guren se pencha légèrement, puis saisit un couteau entre deux doigts.

« Bonjour Shinoa. » dit-il en jetant le couteau par-dessus son épaule.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Guren et Miyuki Ichinose. C'est ta sœur Mahiru qui nous envoie pour te ramener à elle. J'imagine que tu n'as plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis longtemps. » se présenta Miyuki.

Shinoa les observa, et plus particulièrement Guren.

« Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Je doute que ma sœur vous ai fourni une clé. » reprit Shinoa.

« Je n'ai nul besoin de clé pour entrer où je le désire. » répondit Guren.

« Pourquoi je vous suivrai ? Qui me dit que vous êtes qui vous prétendez être ? » continua l'enfant.

« Eh bien regarde le badge sur notre col. » fit Miyuki.

« Hmmm … en effet vous êtes des Ichinose. Mais ma sœur ne m'a jamais dit qu'un jour elle vous enverrait. » insista Shinoa.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir que ses plans seraient rendus inutiles. Bien, je vais te prouver nos dires. » fit Guren.

Il composa le numéro du domaine, sur un autre téléphone qui n'était pas sur écoute. Il obtint un disciple, auquel il demanda d'aller chercher Mahiru. Quelques minutes plus tard, Guren entendit sa voix. Il lui expliqua qu'il se trouvait chez Shinoa, puis passa le téléphone à l'enfant. Mahiru attesta le fait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux jumeaux et les suivre. Shinoa raccrocha.

« Je dois faire ma valise. » dit-elle.

« Veux-tu de l'aide ? » proposa Miyuki.

« Oui pourquoi pas. »

La brunette suivit l'enfant dans sa chambre, et l'aida à rassembler le maximum de vêtements. Ceci fait, les jumeaux quittèrent l'appartement de Shinoa avec elle. En passant près de l'école, ils aperçurent plus loin les cheveux roux de Mito. Miyuki poussa Shinoa dans un coin et lui demanda d'attendre. La rouquine aperçut les jumeaux, appela quelqu'un puis courut vers eux accompagnée de Goshi.

« Vous voilà ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Kureto-sama ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Comme cela devait. Il ne voulait pas mentionner dans son rapport que j'étais responsable de la mort de Seishirou. Nous lui avons cependant souligné qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher. » répondit Guren.

« Lorsque sa famille saura, il y aura des représailles. En conséquence, nous les attendrons de pied ferme à notre domaine. Nous ne reviendrons pas en cours. » ajouta Miyuki.

« Mais … c'est injuste ! Vous n'aviez pas le choix il aurait décimé toute l'école ! » protesta Mito.

« C'est vrai ! Il suffisait de laisser Kureto rendre son rapport sans parler de vous et puis voilà ! Pourquoi lui avoir demandé le contraire ? » s'étonna Goshi.

« Parce que nous sommes des Ichinose. Rien ne pourra contenter les Hiiragi. Ils ne verront que ça, même si on sauve la vie d'un des leurs. » rappela Miyuki.

« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose. » reprit Mito.

« Surtout pas. Vous deviendrez des traîtres, des renégats. » fit Guren.

« Mais … mais vous nous avez sauvé. » s'entêta Mito d'une petite voix.

« Alors profitez de cette vie. » lui dit Miyuki.

Les jumeaux leur tournèrent le dos et s'en allèrent, récupérant Shinoa à un angle là où ils l'avaient laissée.

* * *

« Bon à nous deux. Où en étions-nous ? » fit Mahiru en retrouvant Shinya.

« Tu étais appelée pour un coup de fil. Pas de problème au moins ? » éluda l'adolescent.

Ils étaient à l'intérieur de la maison familiale.

« Non, et ne change pas de conversation. Je veux savoir qui a réussi à capturer ton cœur. »

« Bon bon, mais pas ici il y a trop de monde. »

Les deux adolescents cherchèrent un endroit calme, et finirent par monter un escalier en désespoir de cause. Ça pullulait de serviteurs ici. Une fois en haut, Mahiru reposa sa question à Shinya qui leva la tête au ciel. Une groupie ne ferait pas mieux, sérieux. Elle l'entraîna loin dans la maison qu'elle semblait bien connaître.

« Mais garde-le pour toi d'accord ! Ce n'est pas simple pour moi. » fit Shinya.

« Ah et pourquoi cela ? » s'étonna Mahiru.

Être ou ne pas être amoureux, il n'y avait rien de plus simple selon elle.

« Parce que j'ai été entraîné pour te plaire à toi, pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas si je saurais m'y prendre. »

« Oh. Mais si tu me disais qui c'est déjà, peut-être que je pourrais te conseiller. » offrit Mahiru.

« Eh bien … il … c'est … »

Mahiru pencha la tête en avant. Shinya détourna les yeux, joues rouges.

« C'est Miyuki. » avoua-t-il enfin.

« La sœur de Guren. » ajouta Mahiru.

« Oui, et j'ai bien peur que s'il s'en aperçoit il me dévisse la tête. »

« _Il a pas tort le bougre._ » songea Mahiru yeux en billes.

L'adolescente lui demanda ensuite des détails, comment avait-il succombé.

« Eh bien, au début je m'intéressais surtout à son frère en fait. » commença Shinya.

« EH ? »

« Pas comme ça baka ! Je m'intéressais à lui parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu l'avais choisi. Ce qu'il avait de plus que moi. J'étais un peu jaloux je l'avoue. Alors lors de la rentrée je l'ai attaqué pour le tester. Mais il a simplement eu l'air de recevoir un coup de vent. Ça m'a vexé je dois dire. » continua Shinya en se tournant vers une fenêtre.

Ensuite, le jeune avait tenté de lier connaissance avec lui, sans grand succès. Finalement, constatant que sa sœur était plus abordable, il avait opté pour un rapprochement envers elle afin de mieux cerner l'aîné des jumeaux. Les deux adolescents s'étaient rapidement bien entendus, si bien que Shinya en oubliait son objectif. Puis Miyuki le protégea de l'attaque des Hyakuya en avril. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un agissait de la sorte pour lui. Il lui raconta aussi comment elle l'avait soigné à deux reprises contre les frères Hiiragi. Il y avait eu ensuite Ueno, où elle l'avait encore sauvé. Miyuki avait remarqué sa tristesse intérieure et lui avait proposé de les rejoindre, arguant que son chagrin disparaîtrait. Shinya lui avait alors parlé de son passé, et la jeune fille lui avait expliqué que les Ichinose l'accueillerait en ami et non comme un pion. Il s'était senti encore plus proche d'elle après cela. Et puis, son physique était franchement plaisant. Shinya avait réalisé ses sentiments après l'avoir protégée à son tour.

« Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme Miyuki dans ma vie auparavant. Quelqu'un qui s'intéresse réellement à moi et pas à mon nom. Une personne qui me témoigne de l'affection, qui veut sincèrement m'aider, et qui me respecte. » conclut Shinya.

« Hmm je vois. Mon avis c'est que tu dois être avant tout toi-même. Personne n'aime quelqu'un qui joue un rôle, tôt ou tard ça finit par se voir. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'accepte tout entier, défauts et qualités. » conseilla Mahiru.

« Mais comment je vais savoir si je lui plais ? » demanda Shinya.

« Commence par la courtiser, tout simplement. Je me charge de distraire Guren. » sourit Mahiru avec un clin d'œil.

« Ce ne sera pas de refus. Merci Mahiru. » sourit Shinya.

La jeune fille sourit plus largement. Puis un mouvement attira son regard à l'extérieur. Elle découvrit alors Guren et Miyuki qui lui ramenaient sa petite sœur. Mahiru s'élança alors vers la sortie.

« Hé attends Mahiru ! Je ne connais pas la maison moi ! » s'exclama Shinya.

Mais le temps qu'il la rattrape elle avait disparu. Et zut. Dehors, Shinoa venait de reprendre connaissance. Guren l'avait plongée dans le sommeil afin qu'elle ne découvre pas ses ailes. La petite fille s'étonna de voir sa grande sœur si radieuse. Mais elle fut heureuse de la retrouver. Miyuki délaissa les jeunes filles pour se rendre dans sa chambre et se prélasser dans un bon bain.

De son côté, Shinya ouvrit une porte au hasard. Non, ce n'était pas la sortie là non plus. Mais où était ce fichu couloir menant à l'escalier déjà ?

« _On dirait … une chambre féminine. C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de connaître l'odeur qui flotte ici._ » pensa Shinya.

Il entra sans réfléchir, intrigué. La décoration était simple, un ou deux cadres de paysage pas plus, une vieille peluche sur un bureau. La couleur des murs était un violet pâle, le lit comportait une moustiquaire. Shinya s'approcha du bureau. Des livres de magie y étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Passant la main sur le bois, il regarda autour, cherchant à deviner qui était le propriétaire de cet endroit. Sa main heurta un taille-crayon de l'autre côté du bureau. Shinya sursauta en l'entendant tomber, puis se précipita pour le ramasser. Au même moment, quelqu'un poussa la porte de la chambre et entra.

« Bizarre je croyais avoir fermé. » entendit le blond.

Shinya se crispa, puis se releva lentement. Il découvrit alors Miyuki devant son lit, qui défaisait … les boutons de la chemise de son uniforme. Sentant soudain un regard, elle se tourna. Carmin, Shinya fit tout ce qu'il put pour que ses yeux ne descendent pas en dessous du menton de la brune, notamment sur sa chemise grande ouverte. Un cri strident retentit soudain. Guren qui montait la valise de Shinoa vers sa nouvelle chambre, la lâcha en plein dans les escaliers. Mahiru retint le bagage, sans quoi sa petite sœur se serait vue redescendre avec. L'adolescent arriva ensuite sur le seuil de la chambre de sa jumelle, pour découvrir Shinya dedans face à Miyuki à moitié dévêtue.

« Toi … QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS LA CHAMBRE DE MA PETITE SŒUR ! » tonna Guren.

Il dégaina aussitôt son épée et se rua sur Shinya.

« Mais attends ! Je savais pas que c'était la sienne ! » s'exclama Shinya en levant les mains.

Il dut néanmoins décamper pour ne pas se retrouver empalé ou privé d'un membre. Il passa sur le lit suivi de près par Guren. Il se rua ensuite vers la porte qu'il passa avec un cri.

« REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE BÂTARD ! » rugit Guren.

Mahiru plaqua sa petite sœur contre le mur pendant que les hommes passaient. Miyuki les rejoignit, avec un t-shirt mais toujours sa jupe d'étudiante. Shigure et Sayuri qui avaient gagné le domaine la veille, venaient assister la nouvelle venue et découvrirent Guren pourchasser Shinya.

« Ils étaient comme ça vos frères ? » demanda Miyuki.

« Ooooh non ! » répondirent deux voix.

« Ils n'en avaient rien à faire de nous. » ajouta Shinoa.

« Mouais, des fois je me demande si je ne préfèrerais pas. Bon Mahiru, pourrais-tu m'aider à éviter un meurtre ? » lança Miyuki.

« Je vais conduire Shinoa-chan dans sa chambre. » se proposa Sayuri.

« Et moi je vais vous aider. » indiqua Shigure.

« Dans ce cas, avec joie. » accepta Mahiru.

« Mais je veux voir, moi ! » protesta Shinoa.

« Non, ce n'est pas un spectacle. » répondit Mahiru.

Sayuri entraîna Shinoa qui boudait.

* * *

Plus loin, Shinya retrouva enfin l'escalier qu'il cherchait. Restait à ne pas le descendre cul par-dessus tête, et avec un psychopathe à ses trousses ce ne serait pas évident. Il descendit aussi vite que possible en se tenant à la rampe. Guren de son côté, sauta littéralement dans la cage de l'escalier. Shinya le vit arriver avec son épée de feu. Il sauta les dernières marches puis continua sa course. Dans la maisonnée, on se plaqua aux murs voire on se jeta au sol.

« Quelle est cette folie ?! » s'exclama Sakae en arrivant sur les lieux du drame.

Il découvrit un Shinya terrorisé proche de l'incontinence et un Guren s'étant soudain découvert des dons de geyser tant il fumait.

« As-tu perdu la tête pour agresser ainsi nos invités mon fils ? » reprit Sakae les mains sur les hanches.

« Il est entrée dans la chambre de ma sœur pendant qu'elle se déshabillait ! » répondit Guren en montrant son camarade.

« … »

Shinya vit une ombre passer sur le visage du patriarche.

« Mais c'est complètement faux ! » s'écria le malheureux.

Sakae semblait à deux doigts de donner sa bénédiction à Guren pour continuer. Ce qu'il fit qu'il garda le silence ? Son fils qui décida de s'en passer. Et on était reparti pour un tour. Un rien après, Sakae vit arriver les filles. Il tendit le doigt dans la direction prise par les garçons. Sa fille le remercia en passant. Lorsqu'enfin elles les rattrapèrent, ils se tournaient autour dans la cuisine, séparé par l'îlot central.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne savais pas ! » s'écria Shinya en cherchant une échappatoire.

« Te fous pas de moi ! » rétorqua Guren en bondissant sur le meuble.

Miyuki s'avança dans la pièce, décrocha une casserole d'un mur et l'envoya droit sur la tête de son frère. GONG !

« OUCH ! »

« Bon ça suffit les conneries maintenant ! » s'exclama Miyuki.

Elle et Mahiru vinrent se placer entre les garçons. Shinya nota que la sœur du brun se mettait devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Il se mordilla la lèvre et retint un sourire.

« Guren arrête. C'est de ma faute. Shinya et moi on discutait tranquillement en haut quand je vous ai vu arriver avec Shinoa. Je l'ai planté là et il a dû se perdre. Il ne connait pas l'endroit comme moi. » expliqua Mahiru en levant une main.

« Guren-sama. Je crois que vous devriez lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, le nom de Miyuki-sama ne figure pas sur sa porte. Ce pouvait donc être n'importe quelle chambre. » ajouta Shigure avec bon sens.

« Exact. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus prévoir que je viendrais me changer. » ajouta Miyuki.

Guren retourna un regard incendiaire à son condisciple. Cependant, il lui fallut bien se rendre aux arguments des jeunes filles. Il rengaina donc son arme.

« Très bien. Bénéfice du doute accordé. Mais dorénavant je t'aurais à l'œil. » fit Guren en le menaçant de l'index.

« C'est bien noté. » répondit Shinya.

Guren quitta la pièce. Les filles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci beaucoup. » sourit Shinya.

« De rien. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu trafiquais dans ma chambre ? » demanda Miyuki.

« C'est exactement comme l'a dit Mahiru. Je cherchais le couloir menant à l'escalier et je me suis perdu. J'ai ouvert une porte au hasard, et je suis entré sans réfléchir. Puis j'ai fait tomber ton taille-crayon, et quand je me suis relevé après l'avoir ramassé tu étais là. Je suis vraiment désolé Miyuki, je t'assure. » raconta Shinya.

« Ben la prochaine fois, ne rentre pas dans une pièce que tu ne connais pas. Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai mon bain qui m'attends. » répondit Miyuki.

Shigure se chargea de raccompagner les invités. Shinya et Mahiru se retrouvèrent dehors.

« Quel bazar ! » soupira Shinya en s'asseyant sur la terrasse entourant le rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu l'as dit. M'enfin, tu as eu une vue plutôt plaisante de ta dulcinée non ? » fit Mahiru.

Shinya lui retourna une expression désabusée.

« Franchement Mahiru ! En tout cas, moi qui voulais demander à être un des leurs c'est mal parti. »

« Ah ? Tu ferais mieux d'attendre de voir si tu plais à Miyuki non ? » reprit Mahiru.

« Je sais, mais je sais aussi que je serais mieux ici que chez nous. » répondit Shinya en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est sûr. Tu crois qu'ils nous accepteront moi et Shinoa aussi ? Nous ne pouvons plus rentrer. Et on n'a nulle part où aller. »

« M'étonnerais que Guren te flanque à la porte. » répondit Shinya.

Ce fut à cet instant que Shinoa arriva en compagnie de Sayuri. Mahiru la remercia, et laissa Shinoa se pelotonner contre elle, passant un bras autour d'elle. Sayuri les laissa.

« Je constate que tu es toujours vivant. » lança la fillette.

« Il s'en est pourtant fallu d'un cheveu. » répondit Shinya.

« Quelle idée d'entrer dans la chambre de la fille chez qui on se trouve. » continua l'enfant.

« Mais j'ai pas fais exprès bordel de merde ! » s'exclama-t-il exaspéré.

« Shinya ! » le réprimanda Mahiru en couvrant les oreilles de sa sœur.

« Pas la peine j'ai entendu. » informa Shinoa.

Mahiru ôta ses mains. Un silence passa, chacun le regard rivé devant lui.

« Dis … » lança Mahiru.

« Hm ? »

« Si nous restons, notre famille risque de punir les Ichinose. Ils vont croire qu'ils nous ont kidnappées moi et Shinoa. Ou en tout cas, ils useront de ce prétexte, quand bien même cela parait improbable. » fit remarquer l'adolescente.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne sait où tu es. Et si représailles il y a, j'en connais qui vont être surpris. » fit Shinya après un silence.

« Tu me fais penser que j'aimerais bien que Guren m'explique ce qui lui est arrivé. La puissance qu'il détient n'est pas de ce monde. Même du nôtre. Personne n'est capable de composer avec les démons comme il l'a fait. » reprit Mahiru.

« Il te le dira sûrement en temps et en heure. Mais je suis curieux moi aussi. »

Les jeunes gens restèrent là jusqu'à ce que Shigure vienne leur annoncer que le dîner était servi. Le trio se retrouva donc à table avec les têtes pensantes des Ichinose, à savoir Sakae et les jumeaux, mais aussi les parents de Sayuri et Shigure ainsi que les jeunes filles. Guren darda un regard acéré à Shinya, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa sœur. Sakae attendit que ses invités prennent place, puis leur souhaita un bon appétit.

* * *

Après le dîner, le patriarche se réunit avec ses enfants ainsi que les trois Hiiragi. La raison était de statuer sur leur sort.

« Le jeune Shinya-sama était ici pour des raisons de santé. Les prêtresses l'ont observé et examiné, et n'ont pas trouvé à redire sur son état. » commença Sakae.

Shinya avait en effet été demandé après le dîner au temple.

« Quant aux sœurs Hiiragi … il semblerait que cela soit plus délicat. Guren m'a expliqué ce qu'il en était pour Mahiru-sama. Vous avez ensuite demandé à ce que nous accueillions votre petite sœur car elle était selon vous, en danger. »

Shinoa, assise sur les genoux de Mahiru, leva la tête vers elle.

« En effet. J'ai tenté de la protéger dans les limites de mes capacités, et j'ai réussi. Malgré cela, je ne peux la laisser aux mains de ma famille. Je ne sais que trop ce qui l'attends là-bas. » répondit Mahiru.

« Onee-san, je ne comprends pas. » intervint Shinoa.

« Ce n'est rien Shinoa, je t'expliquerais plus tard mais pas aujourd'hui. » répondit Mahiru.

« Vous êtes tout de même conscients tous les trois du risque que nous courrons en vous recueillant ici. » reprit Sakae.

« Parfaitement. Nous tenons à vous remercier pour votre bonté et votre hospitalité, Sakae-sama. Mais malgré cela, nous sollicitons un droit d'asile. Nous souhaitons sincèrement être des vôtres, et si possible plus tard bien entendu, des membres à part entière de votre famille. » répondit Shinya.

La demande parut les surprendre tous les trois.

« Rien que ça. » fit Sakae.

Il reçut deux hochements de têtes. Shinoa, comprenant qu'elle ne rentrerait pas acquiesça à son tour. C'était certainement mieux que d'être toute seule dans son grand appartement.

« Personnellement je suis d'accord. » intervint Guren.

« Moi aussi. Ils ne peuvent plus repartir. Avec cette histoire pour Seishirou, les représailles arrivent. Le grand moment est proche. » précisa Miyuki.

Sakae plissa les yeux. En effet, la guerre de libération était sur le point de commencer.

« Sans parler des Hyakuya qui doivent rechercher Mahiru. » continua Guren.

La concernée baissa la tête.

« Et tu penses que tu pourras gérer tout ce monde, Guren ? » demanda Sakae.

« Sans le moindre doute oui. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai révélé que des échantillons de mes capacités. Même si les Hyakuya et tous les Mikado no Oni s'unissent, je les anéantirais. Qu'ils nous envoient donc toutes leurs forces s'ils le veulent, ils se casseront les dents. »

« Il serait cependant plus sage de ne pas attendre. Les Hiiragi frapperont les premiers. » intervint Miyuki.

« Je sais. Mais je pense qu'ils y réfléchiront ensuite à deux fois après leur premier échec. Car je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter sur ma lancée. » avertit Guren.

« Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te laisser carte blanche mon enfant. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer moi-même aux Hiiragi. Très bien. Vous trois pouvez rester, mais pour le reste il faudra attendre un peu. » décida Sakae.

« Nous vous remercions infiniment, Sakae-sama. » répondit Mahiru.

La réunion s'acheva sur cette décision. Chacun gagna ensuite sa chambre.


	10. Les débuts de la guerre

**La guerre de libération officielle débute. Un raz-de-marée est sur le point de s'abattre sur les Hiiragi.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, Shinya vint trouver Miyuki derrière le temple. Il s'arrêta un instant, prit une inspiration et se lança.

« Bonjour Miyuki. »

« Ah tiens, bonjour Shinya. » répondit la brune en se retournant.

« Je voulais te dire … encore désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans ta chambre. » dit-il les joues roses.

« Oh ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel de ta part. » répondit Miyuki.

« Oui. Je me demandais aussi … est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner pour une promenade ? »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Miyuki.

« Super. Ah tiens c'est pour toi. » reprit Shinya en lui tendant une fleur.

Miyuki l'accepta avec un gracieux sourire. Ils quittèrent ensuite le temple ensemble. En chemin, la jeune fille fit remarquer que son camarade avait bien meilleure mine. Ce à quoi le garçon répondit que c'était parce qu'il se sentait bien par ici. Plus de pression, plus de lutte, juste de la tranquillité. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi serein depuis des années.

« À vrai dire, je n'ai même jamais ressenti ça. » continua Shinya.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. » sourit doucement Miyuki.

Shinya lui retourna un sourire tendre. Elle était la principale raison de cette quiétude, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le lui avouer. En attendant, il profita pleinement de cette balade en tête à tête avec elle. Parallèlement à cela, Mahiru faisait de même avec Guren. Les jeunes gens étaient au bord de la rivière, évoquant leur rencontre à l'âge de cinq ans.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir libérée de mes démons. Je me sens revivre, c'est incroyable. En échange, j'aimerais t'aider dans ton combat. » dit-elle.

« J'en suis touché Mahiru, mais si possible j'aimerais éviter que les Hiiragi n'apprennent où tu te trouves. Inutile d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. » répondit Guren.

« Je sais bien. Seulement même si tu es très fort tu ne peux être partout à la fois. Et j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec eux. » reprit Mahiru.

Guren ferma les yeux un instant, puis lui caressa la tête. Jusqu'ici, elle ne lui avait pas donné de raison de douter d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle faisait était de savourer ces instants de paix, et de s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Laquelle découvrait présentement les jeux vidéo en compagnie de ses gardes. Il savait que l'adolescente était très douée, et serait certainement utile dans la bataille, mais Guren préférait la savoir à l'abri. Mahiru se pencha vers lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, tandis que le bras de l'adolescent glissait jusqu'à sa taille. Enfin, enfin ils étaient ensemble. Mahiru avait encore du mal à y croire, et s'imaginait parfois dans un rêve, craignant de s'éveiller à chaque instant. Pourtant, elle ne se réveillait pas.

Tant mieux. Si c'était un rêve alors qu'on l'y laisse. Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant. Pour un peu, l'adolescente se croirait normale. Et si Guren parvenait à déchoir les Hiiragi, alors ils pourraient aller tranquillement se balader comme deux ados ordinaires, manger un petit quelque chose acheté à un stand, aller au parc, au zoo enfin quand celui-ci serait réouvert ou à la plage. Des projets tout simples qui lui paraissaient merveilleux. Vraiment Mahiru avait hâte. La jeune fille ne sentait aucun regret ni remords envers les siens. Pas alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été que le fruit d'une expérience depuis sa naissance, et qu'ils en avaient mené d'autres sur elle depuis.

Mahiru n'avait jamais eu le choix avec les Hiiragi. Alors maintenant, qu'ils crèvent tous elle s'en fichait pas mal. La jeune fille pensa soudain à Shinya. Tiens, où en était-il celui-là ? Avait-il commencé sa cour auprès de Miyuki ? Elle l'espérait. Elle souhaitait qu'il trouve l'amour à son tour. Si jusqu'à présent Mahiru n'avait eu qu'indifférence pour lui, maintenant ils étaient bons amis. Du reste, Shinya chercha un moyen de rester auprès de Miyuki après leur promenade. Elle lui en fournit l'occasion quand elle déclara devoir aller s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. L'adolescent demanda aussitôt s'il pouvait se joindre à elle, et si elle acceptait de lui apprendre. Miyuki accepta avec un sourire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Kureto assistait aux funérailles de Seishirou écoutant vaguement l'oraison funèbre de son père. Tenri parlait de la perte d'un fils et d'un frère. Ce dernier mot interpella son aîné.

« _Un frère ? A-t-on jamais eu ce genre de relation, dans cette famille qui ne jure que par le pouvoir ? Depuis tout petits chacun de nous est en compétition avec les autres._ » se dit-il.

Il pensa soudain aux jumeaux Ichinose. Leur symbiose, leur complicité. Leurs paroles au sujet de sa solitude. Eux n'avaient pas connu ça. Leur père leur avait témoigné de l'affection apparemment. Ils ne luttaient pas pour la première place. Guren était l'aîné, il y avait droit point. Miyuki ne s'en formalisait pas, bien au contraire. Elle soutenait son frère, et très certainement avait dû l'épauler. Kureto aurait-il vécu cela s'il avait eu un jumeau ? Il en doutait, autant ils auraient été distants l'un de l'autre. La seule chose qui s'apparentait à une relation fraternelle chez les Hiiragis était celle entre Mahiru et Shinoa.

Shinoa qui avait disparu elle aussi. Les gens de sa famille ne l'avait pas trouvée chez elle en venant la chercher pour la cérémonie. Shinya manquait également à l'appel. Il était absent depuis l'attaque du démon. La voix de Tenri avait pris un ton plus colérique, annonçant que les responsables de la mort de son fils seraient sévèrement punis. Kureto eut un reniflement de mépris. Et que son enfant ait été possédé par un démon et tenté de génocider son école, ça par contre on n'en parlait pas. Du reste, si Guren l'avait épargné Seishirou aurait fini en laboratoire. Car les Hiiragi menaient des recherches sur les démons et la manière de les transformer en arme. Le brun lui avait certainement rendu service en lui épargnant cela.

Kureto songea à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Encore une fois, il était pratiquement certain qu'il s'en sortirait très bien, au contraire des siens. Mais le jeune savait que son père serait sourd à toute tentative de négociation. Dès lors qu'il y avait eu mort d'homme et surtout de la main d'un Ichinose, c'était foutu. La cérémonie s'acheva. Les fidèles des Hiiragis dont les neuf familles les plus proches vinrent lui adresser des condoléances. Des mots qui parurent faux à Kureto. Lui et Seishirou n'avaient jamais été proches. Tous deux étaient des solitaires en réalité.

Une pensée incongrue lui vint : qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être aimé par sa famille ? Était-ce qui avait rendu les jumeaux si forts ?

Eux qui avaient tout de suite vu sa réalité. Qui lui avaient dit la vérité en face, à savoir qu'il n'était qu'une marionnette. Kureto aimait le pouvoir, mais là il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas un goût qu'on lui avait imposé, ou qui s'était développé au fur et à mesure de sa lutte avec sa fratrie. Allez savoir. Il sortit de la maison, levant la tête au ciel. Seishirou n'avait plus à se soucier de rien à présent. Tandis que lui, il allait devoir lutter sur deux fronts : contre les Ichinose et contre les Hyakuya. Et il ne savait qui craindre le plus.

« _Que dois-je faire ? Les temps s'annoncent particulièrement sombres. Vais-je être capable de survivre à ces deux luttes ?_ »

Baissant la tête, il aperçut soudain Mito Jujo en compagnie de Goshi Norito. Ils paraissaient mal à l'aise. Kureto se demanda si les jumeaux leur avaient dit quelque chose de spécial. Il s'approcha alors d'eux. Les adolescents s'inclinèrent devant lui puis lui adressèrent des condoléances. Pfff, cette hypocrisie commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Kureto les emmena à l'écart.

« Je vais être franc : les jumeaux vous ont-ils parlé de Shinya ou de Shinoa ? »

« Shinoa-sama a disparu ? » releva Goshi, surpris.

Donc ils ne savaient rien, vu qu'ils affichaient la même réaction.

« Ils nous ont simplement dit au revoir après l'attaque. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas revenir à l'école. Mais pour Shinya-sama, je ne sais pas. Ils nous ont demandé de retourner dans la cour, on n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. » ajouta Mito.

« Je vois. » fit Kureto, pensif.

Connaissant le caractère des Ichinose, il n'était pas surprenant que les deux ados aient obtempéré sans poser de questions. Kureto s'éloigna d'eux. La cérémonie s'acheva, tout le monde déserta l'endroit. Dans trois jours auraient lieu l'attaque contre les Ichinose. Kureto songea qu'il en ferait sûrement partie. Ce qu'il ferait ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne savait pas. Il profiterait de ces trois jours de délai pour réfléchir un peu.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, domaine Ichinose.

Dès le matin, les jumeaux avaient annoncé que l'attaque serait pour aujourd'hui. Ils l'avaient rêvé. Donc la maison entière fut sur le pied de guerre. Guren leur spécifia qu'il irait à leur rencontre seul, et que s'il tombait alors tous devraient fuir. Mahiru s'approcha de lui, le suppliant à nouveau de la laisser venir avec lui. Guren refusa. Seules Miyuki, Sayuri et Shigure étaient autorisées à l'accompagner. Shinya demanda à son tour à le suivre, et fut également repoussé.

« En revanche Mahiru, et toi aussi Shinya, je vous autorise à savoir enfin ce que je suis. » annonça Guren en sortant.

Une fois que son groupe passa la porte, il se tourna vers ses deux amis restés sur le seuil.

« _Allons-y Démétriel. Je veux ta pleine puissance._ » demanda Guren yeux clos.

« _Nous y voilà enfin. Très bien, je prends les commandes à partir de maintenant._ » répondit la Contradiction.

Soudain, une première paire d'ailes jaillit de son dos, la plus grande suivie par celle juste en dessous et enfin celle sur la tête. Deux autres bras sortirent également, féminins ceux-là. Une lumière dorée entoura Guren durant la transformation. Ses vêtements changèrent : son haut disparut, tandis que son pantalon devenait une pièce de tissu blanche lui ceignant les reins et descendant jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient cerclés d'or et la pupille était elle aussi dorée. Mahiru et Shinya observait le spectacle bouche bée.

« Alors … tu n'es plus humain ? » demanda Mahiru.

« Si. La nature humaine de Guren a été préservée. Je ne fais qu'habiter et accessoirement posséder son corps. Je suis Démétriel, la Contradiction : moitié Séraphin, moitié Princesse des démons. » répondit la créature avec sa double voix.

Mahiru n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un être pareil. Les Séraphins et les démons elle connaissait, mais les deux réunis … pas étonnant qu'il soit si fort. Guren attrapa son épée qui s'enflamma. Puis il tourna la tête.

« Ils sont là. » dit-il.

Miyuki fit signe à Shigure et Sayuri de partir. Guren replia ses ailes les plus petites et déploya les grandes. Il décolla ensuite vers les confins du domaine. Un instant plus tard, Shinya attrapa Mahiru par le bras.

« Viens on y va. » dit-il.

Il fila dans la salle d'arme, saisit deux sabres et en lança un à Mahiru qui l'attrapa au vol. Puis tous deux sortirent en trombe. Ils coururent vers la direction empruntée par Guren. Ce dernier arriva près de la frontière où avait sonné la première alarme. Il avisa une troupe de soldats. Ramenant son épée, il lança une série d'éclairs qui s'abattirent sur la première ligne. Guren se posa derrière. Avisant ensuite les hommes devant lui, il s'élança. Son épée coupa quelques têtes. Puis ses ailes secondaires entrèrent en action : plumes et peau disparurent, ne laissant que deux pics de chair à l'extrémité pointue.

Un des pics transperça le bras du soldat derrière lui, le souleva le ramena contre Guren. Mais en réalité il se faisait enserrer entre les parties de l'aile, qui agit telle une pince broyant le corps de l'homme. L'autre pic transperça la tête d'un second adversaire. Un des bras féminins saisit un opposant à la gorge et serra jusqu'à l'étranglement, tandis que le second défonçait une cage thoracique. Guren décrivit ensuite un arc de cercle avec son épée. La ligne de lumière en qui partit sectionna la troisième ligne de soldats par le milieu. Enfin, la dernière paire d'ailes sur la tête s'étira et s'éclaira. Guren leva une main au bout de laquelle apparut une sphère nacrée. Cette dernière grossit de plus en plus jusqu'à être plus grosse que lui.

Il la lança ensuite sur la quatrième ligne de combattants. La boule nacrée avala tout le monde et ne laissa rien. Guren matérialisa ensuite un Faucon de Ré pour la dernière ligne. Le volatile enflammé fonça sur les humains qu'il engouffra dans une tornade de feu et les réduisit en cendres. Ceci fait, il s'envola à la recherche d'adversaires.

Pendant ce temps, Miyuki observait du haut d'une branche des soldats progresser dans les bois. La jeune fille invoqua l'Arc du Chasseur. Ses flèches de lumière s'abattirent toutes sur une cible. Miyuki quitta son poste. Elle se montra ensuite à un autre groupe, qui la prit immédiatement en chasse. La jeune fille les attira plus loin. Soudain, une série d'éclairs piégea les soldats. Un pentacle laissé là par Shigure qui attendait derrière un buisson. Miyuki la rejoignit, et ensemble elles rejoignirent Sayuri. Cette dernière venait de bondir parmi un second groupe et bataillait ferme. Elle avait déjà tué nombre d'opposants.

Miyuki et Shigure vinrent l'aider à achever le travail. Guren atterrit près d'elles.

« Beau travail toutes les trois. Je sens encore la présence d'autres combattants. Allons-y. » dit-il.

Elles le suivirent aussitôt.

* * *

Plus loin, Shinya et Mahiru avaient rencontré des ennemis. Chacun se battait avec dextérité, démontrant par là pourquoi ils avaient été pressentis pour prendre la tête de la famille. Ils avaient presque achevé d'éliminer leur adversaire.

« Et voilà ! » fit Mahiru en coupant une tête.

« Mais il en reste encore certainement ailleurs, et nous n'avons pas retrouvé nos amis. » fit Shinya.

« Nous les trouverons. Allez continuons. » répondit Mahiru.

Ils filèrent dans les bois. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour prendre un autre groupe. Des talismans volèrent ainsi que des kunais. Les adolescents passèrent en trombe, tuant tout sur leur passage. Combien de ses forces les Mikado no Oni avaient-ils envoyés, se demandèrent-ils. Un gars surgit en hurlant du côté de Mahiru. Cette dernière bloqua son sabre. Elle batailla un instant avant que Shinya ne mette fin au combat. Mais tout à coup, ils se firent encercler. Dos à dos, ils observèrent la dizaine de sabres autour d'eux, guettant la première attaque. Une minute passa. Shinya perçut que l'homme qui lui faisait face s'apprêtait à attaquer. Mais il fut plaqué au chose par quelque chose. Tout ce que purent voir Mahiru et Shinya était une forme floue et du sang qui giclait.

« Guren. » fit Mahiru en le reconnaissant.

Le jeune secouait une main pourvue de griffes et pleine de sang. Sa jumelle et ses gardes arrivèrent.

« Je croyais avoir été clair. » fit Guren.

« Vous devriez rentrer. » ajouta Miyuki, arc en main.

« Non ! » répondirent deux voix.

Haussement de sourcils gémellaire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester à vous attendre. C'est … c'est trop dur. » avoua Mahiru.

« Si vraiment nous sommes des vôtres, alors laissez-nous vous aider. Nous voulons être à vos côtés. » ajouta Shinya.

Il regarda Miyuki droit dans les yeux en disant cela. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Finalement, la brunette haussa les épaules pendant que Guren prit une inspiration.

« Shinya, va avec Miyuki et Shigure. Mahiru tu restes avec moi et Sayuri. » dit-il.

Les concernés rejoignirent aussitôt leur camp, et ils se séparèrent.

« Décidément, vous êtes vraiment des Hiiragi tous les deux : vous n'écoutez rien. » lança Miyuki.

« Oui ! » fit Shinya avec un sourire.

Malgré la situation, il était heureux d'être à ses côtés. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'être resté l'attendre dans la maison familiale.

Plus loin, Kureto coordonnait l'offensive. Eh oui, il avait été chargé de cette mission. Et comme il le craignait les retours n'étaient pas bon : déjà un grand nombre de soldats avaient été décimés, et cela continuait. Un bruit de tonnerre au loin attira son attention. Une lumière atteignit la cime des arbres. Puis elle se rapprocha, encore, et encore.

« _Il arrive vers nous on dirait._ » songea-t-il.

Nouveau flash de lumière, plus près que les précédents. Kureto lança une nouvelle unité. Un grondement déchira l'air peu de temps après. Le jeune homme eut alors la très nette impression qu'il venait d'envoyer son unité vers une mort certaine. Un silence angoissé suivit la disparition des soldats dans les bois. Puis ce fut des cris et des bruits de bataille. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que le silence ne revienne. Kureto comme ses aides observaient l'endroit, s'attendant à voir jaillir l'ennemi. Au lieu de cela, il entendit soudain un battement d'ailes. Levant la tête il découvrit une étrange créature descendre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se posa que Kureto reconnut Guren.

Les hommes à côté de lui chargèrent sans qu'il puisse leur commander de ne pas bouger. Les chaînes de Guren jaillirent, capturèrent tout le monde puis les broyèrent dans la seconde. Le tout en le regardant tranquillement. Le brun rappela ensuite ses chaînes. Kureto posa la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

« Ainsi … voilà donc ta véritable apparence, Ichinose Guren. » dit-il lentement.

Cela ne lui disait pas réellement ce qu'il était, si ce n'est tout et son contraire au vu de ses ailes dissemblables. Guren ne bougea pas, fixant toujours son adversaire. Kureto découvrit ensuite d'autres personnes venir s'aligner autour de lui.

« Mahiru et Shinya. C'est donc là que vous étiez tous les deux. » constata-t-il.

« Et on a bien l'intention d'y rester. » répondit sa demi-sœur.

« Exact. Nous appartenons aux Ichinose maintenant. » ajouta Shinya.

« Je vois. J'imagine que Shinoa est également des vôtres. Quelle charmante réunion de famille. Et à présent ? » questionna Kureto.

Si les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, il se pensait en mesure de vaincre tous les autres. Mais il fallait compter avec eux, or il n'avait pas oublié sa défaite. Et Guren n'avait pas déchaîné toute sa puissance.

« Ça dépends. Montre-nous que tu es intelligent, coquille vide. » lança Miyuki.

Kureto cilla au surnom. Néanmoins, il saisit parfaitement bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Aussi après un instant, laissa-t-il retomber la main se trouvant sur la poignée de son sabre.

« À présent rentre chez toi. » lança Guren en lui tournant le dos.

Rentrer chez lui en vaincu serait certainement encourir la colère de son père, le déshonneur qui va avec, donc la déchéance et peut-être la mort.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir. » dit-il, avec un sourire désabusé.

Guren se retourna vers lui. Kureto ne prévoyait pas d'attaquer. Non il attendait quelque chose. S'il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui, alors il devait rester ici.

« Sûr que le vieux Tenri ne prendrait pas bien sa défaite. » glissa Shinya.

« Oh que non. » approuva Mahiru.

« Bande d'idiots. » lâcha Guren.

Mais cette remarque était destinée au reste de cette stupide famille. Ses chaînes jaillirent pour emprisonner Kureto qui ne bougea pas. Guren le souleva ensuite, puis prit la route du domaine.

* * *

En voyant son fils, qui avait repris son apparence normale, ramener Kureto en tant que prisonnier, Sakae faillit tomber dans les pommes. Miyuki le rassura en indiquant qu'il serait bien gardé, et que le reste des troupes avaient été vaincues. Guren ordonna que l'on aménage une pièce pour le prisonnier. Ceci fait, il l'y amena. Là, il fut débarrassé de son sabre par Miyuki, Sayuri prit son téléphone. Guren lui fit face.

« Bien. Je t'informe que tu ne pourras pas sortir de cette pièce sans mon consentement. Puisque je t'ai amené, je me chargerais de toi. Tu sais déjà que je suis en mesure de te défoncer le crâne si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit de stupide. Je te conseille de réfléchir un peu à ton sort. La pièce qui est derrière cette porte est une salle d'eau : elle comprend une douche et des toilettes. Je t'apporterais des vêtements ainsi que tes repas et de quoi t'occuper. » expliqua Guren.

Il lui posa ensuite la main sur le torse. Kureto sentit la magie à l'œuvre.

« Ceci est une alarme magique. Elle m'informe de l'endroit où tu te trouves, ainsi que de ton humeur. Si cette dernière devient agressive, une décharge te rapprochera du sol. » précisa l'adolescent.

Les chaînes glissèrent, libérant l'aîné des Hiiragi qui ne dit mot. Guren s'en alla et le laissa seul. Kureto observa l'endroit. La chambre était lumineuse, il disposait d'un vrai lit ainsi que d'un bureau. Eh bien il était bien logé pour un prisonnier. Chez lui il n'aurait eu droit qu'à une cellule. Il s'assit sur le lit qu'il trouva correct. Guren le laissa sans rien ajouter. Il avait un autre front à aller combattre : les Hyakuya. Mahiru lui avait dévoilé tous les secrets auxquels elle avait eu accès, soit par les membres de la secte soit qu'elle avait découvert. Le jeune déploya ses ailes, et quitta le domaine.

Deux jours plus tard, un espion des Hiiragi rapporta d'étranges faits au patriarche de la famille. Plusieurs locaux utilisés par les Hyakuya avaient été complètement détruits par ils ne savaient quoi : des laboratoires, des lieux d'entraînements, de rassemblement … et les caméras étaient détraquées. Tenri visionna une vidéo de surveillance. Il vit qu'en effet, l'image se brouillait avant de finalement cesser. Mais on ne voyait pas ce qui causait ce problème.

« Des témoins ? » demanda le paternel.

« Aucun. Moi-même je n'ai rien vu car j'étais ailleurs lorsque l'entrepôt dans lequel j'officiais a été rasé. Les recherches sont systématiquement détruites ainsi que le matériel. Il ne reste rien de rien. »

Tenri considéra l'image grise devant lui. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de leur déclarer la guerre. À ce propos, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son fils Kureto. Il avait certainement accompli sa mission de punition, pourtant il n'avait eu aucun retour. Aussi décida-t-il de l'appeler, mettant momentanément de côté l'énigme Hyakuya. Il composa le numéro sur son portable.

« Bien le bonjour Tenri. » fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Et qui osait s'adresser à lui si familièrement ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ichinose Guren. Je dirais bien enchanté mais je mentirais. »

Tenri arrondit les yeux. Ichinose ? La colère fit rapidement surface.

« Que fais-tu avec le téléphone de mon fils rejeton d'ordure ? »

« Ton gosse est mon prisonnier, vieux con. Et je serais toi je surveillerais mon vocabulaire à l'avenir. Je vais faire court : les soldats que tu nous as envoyés sont tous morts. Et je compte bien continuer et vous éradiquer. Inutile de venir, c'est moi qui viens. » répondit Guren d'une voix sinistre.

L'adolescent raccrocha au nez du chef de famille. Tenri entendit la tonalité. Puis il regarda son téléphone et le serra comme s'il étranglait Guren. Il hurla ensuite que l'on convoque tous les chefs de familles à son service : les Nii, les Sanguu, les Shijin, les Goshi, les Rikudo, les Shichikai, les Hakke, les Kuki, les Jujo. Lorsque ceux-ci se présentèrent à lui, Tenri écumait de rage. Il annonça alors que les Ichinose osaient se rebeller, avaient mené une première attaque contre les Hiiragi et qu'ils devaient immédiatement contre-attaquer. Le chef de la famille Rikudo se porta volontaire pour cela. Tenri lui accorda cet honneur sans hésiter. Peu importe qui s'en chargeait du moment que cela était fait et vite.

* * *

Guren était rentré tranquillement au manoir durant la nuit. Il vola jusqu'à sa chambre, puis se coucha. Après sa première attaque dévastatrice chez les Hyakuya, il avait récupéré autant d'informations que possible sur les autres endroits à visiter. Il s'en occuperait durant les jours à venir. Il rayerait de la carte cette odieuse organisation qui conduisait d'inhumaines recherches. Même Démétriel avait été outrée d'apprendre ce qu'ils manigançaient : créer un Séraphin. Que les hommes se mêlent de vouloir fabriquer un être d'essence divine était insultant. Alors, ils détruiraient tout.

De son côté, Kureto se faisait à sa vie de prisonnier. La porte et la fenêtre de sa chambre étaient scellées par magie : si l'air entrait, lui ne pouvait sortir. Dehors il observait parfois Mahiru jouer avec Shinoa, et ne put que noter à quel point toutes deux étaient radieuses. Parfois Shinya et les gardes se joignaient à leurs jeux, et il arrivait même que les jumeaux s'invitent. Tout ce petit monde respirait la joie de vivre. Une fois par jour, Guren rendait visite à Kureto et lui apportait un jeu : des cartes, des dames, des échecs ou des livres. Il eut même droit à une vieille Gameboy. En un mot, il était bien traité et ne s'ennuyait pas trop.

Et puis, Mahiru décida de lui rendre visite elle aussi. Ils discutaient autour d'une partie de cartes, assis sur le lit.

« Tu es rayonnante en ce moment. » dit Kureto derrière ses cartes.

« Oui depuis que Guren m'a amenée ici. Je suis libre d'aller et venir à ma guise, j'apprends leur mode de vie, leurs rituels. Et surtout je suis enfin avec la personne que j'aime. » répondit Mahiru en posant une carte sur un tas.

« Donc tu as toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Et notre cher Guren sait-il que tu possèdes un démon en toi ? » continua Kureto en déposant aussi une carte.

« Bien sûr, il le savait avant même que je le lui dise. J'en avais aussi deux, mais il les a supprimés. » révéla l'adolescente.

« Supprimés ? » releva Kureto.

« Oui. La créature en lui les a dévorés tous les deux. Je suis redevenue normale, enfin autant qu'une Hiiragi puisse l'être. »

Voilà donc pourquoi Mahiru était si heureuse. Elle ne craignait plus d'être consumée par ses démons. Kureto demanda à qui avait appartenu le second. À Shinoa, et Mahiru l'avait absorbé pour la protéger. Maintenant, toutes deux pouvaient vivre comme deux sœurs ordinaires. Shinoa, qu'il connaissait effacée et peu expansive était maintenant comme n'importe quelle enfant de son âge : rieuse, joueuse, pleine d'énergie. C'était étonnant, à tout le moins pour lui.

« Et tu crois que ça va durer ? Tu sais que père ne laissera jamais passer les affronts que lui a fait Guren. » reprit Kureto.

« Oui. Guren a le pouvoir de tout balayer sur son chemin tu devrais l'avoir compris. » fit Mahiru avec confiance.

Kureto plissa les yeux. Effectivement, à voir comment il avait anéanti les soldats envoyés il risquait fort d'atteindre ses objectifs. Leur famille … enfin surtout la sienne vu que Mahiru les reniait entièrement, serait éradiquée. Les Mikado no Oni étaient sur le point de disparaître. Kureto avait du mal à le croire. Il les avait cru intouchables, même par les Hyakuya. Et voilà que le fils Ichinose, supposé faible et sans pouvoir, les menaçait comme jamais auparavant. Du jour au lendemain tout s'écroulait. Et personne n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose.

Mahiru remporta la partie de cartes. Elle les rassembla, les ordonna puis les rangea.

« Et toi ? Que deviendras-tu frangin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le ton employé pour désigner leur lien de parenté était ironique. Kureto gardait les yeux sur la couverture du lit.

« Je n'en sais rien. Guren me garde probablement en sursis. Le meilleur pour la fin en somme. »

« Ah non. Le meilleur sera sans doute de se débarrasser de père. » contredit Mahiru.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Tu n'as donc aucun regret ? Aucun problème de savoir qu'il va massacrer ta famille ? » questionna Kureto, curieux.

« Tu oses appeler ça une famille ? Moi je l'appelle une bande de fous furieux assoiffés de pouvoir et bouffis d'orgueil. Après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, après avoir tué ma mère, après avoir créé un deuxième enfant-démon voué à être un rat de laboratoire, ce qu'ils ont fait à Guren aussi, eh bien non. Je n'ai pas le moindre regret, pas une once de remord, pas le plus petit chagrin et je ne verserais pas une larme. » répondit Mahiru implacable.

Kureto resta silencieux. Que répondre à cela. Comment ne pas haïr sa famille en effet. Mahiru laissa le paquet de cartes à son frère.

« Au fait : que comptes-tu dire à Shinoa sur sa naissance ? » interrogea à nouveau Kureto.

« Pour le moment rien. Je ne sais même pas si je lui dirais un jour qu'elle n'est venue au monde que suite à une expérience. Qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Et si jamais tu lui en parles … c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. » avertit Mahiru.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui en parler maintenant, alors que j'ai gardé le secret jusqu'à présent. » répondit Kureto.

« Parfait. Maintenant, je te laisse. »


	11. L'approche du jugement

**Guren poursuit sa vengeance, en passant au cran supérieur. Saura-t-il gérer l'après ?**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

C'était l'apocalypse. Ses soldats étaient tombés comme des mouches, et il n'avait pu que fuir. Le chef de famille des Rikudo, envoyé pour détruire les Ichinose, pensait avoir enfin semé la créature ailée. Épuisé, il avait regagné son domaine. Comment allait-il annoncer sa défaire à Tenri Hiiragi ? Il serait déshonoré. Sa famille perdrait du prestige. Alors que l'homme tentait de se détendre dans un fauteuil, attendant qu'un serviteur lui apporte un remontant, une explosion retentit. Des cris s'ensuivirent. Rikudo se leva d'un bond et accourut. Une servante cria qu'ils étaient attaqués par un monstre. Son maître se figea. Un monstre ? Ce ne serait quand même pas …

Mais si. La chose l'avait suivi. Guren laissa tomber le corps inanimé d'un disciple. Lui et Rikudo se dévisagèrent un instant. Puis le chef de famille lança une série de puissants sortilèges. Les murs et le sol se fissurèrent sous l'impact. Cependant, Guren avait bondit au plafond, dos au sol. Il avança vers son adversaire tandis que la magie fusait. Là, il lança une de ses pinces. Son opposant l'évita, la chose ne lui éraflant que l'épaule. En revanche, le sabre qui jaillit trancha l'appendice. Guren retomba sur le sol, accroupi.

« Aïe. » dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Rikudo vit alors l'appendice repousser. Guren s'élança ensuite vers son adversaire, épée au clair. L'autre le bloqua, mais glissa un peu en arrière. Ils échangèrent quelques coups de lames. Finalement, d'autres membres de la famille se précipitèrent. Guren flanqua un coup de pied à son adversaire, puis se tourna vers les autres : une série d'éclairs les frappa. Durant de longues minutes, ce fut le chaos dans la maison. Le sol fut vite inondé de sang. L'épée de feu supprima nombre de vies.

« Sale vermine ! » s'écria le patriarche de la famille.

CLANG !

« Comment oses-tu te rebeller contre nous, espèce de rat pestiféré ! » s'écria l'homme.

« Précisément parce vous et les vôtres avaient quotidiennement humilié ma famille pendant cinq cents ans. Eh bien c'est terminé. » répondit Guren.

Ses pics jaillirent, tels des pattes de mante religieuse. Il les referma dans le vide. Mais une de ses grandes ailes heurta brutalement l'homme qui vola. Les ailes sur la tête de l'hybride s'auréolèrent. Une onde de choc se répandit dans le couloir. Les murs autour s'écroulèrent.

« À toi famille indigne qui a méprisé les miens durant un demi-millénaire, qui nous a traîné dans la boue, violentés et moqués, je passe mon jugement. Venus pour nous détruire tous même les innocents, reçois la monnaie de la ta pièce. »

Les ailes crâniennes luirent à nouveau, puis les grandes également. Elles se refermèrent autour de lui. Rikudo se redressa à cet instant. Les grandes ailes dissemblables se rouvrirent brutalement. Tout devint blanc autour. Une douleur intense, insupportable se répandit dans le corps du chef de famille. Lorsque la lumière disparut, il ne restait rien. Pas un mur debout, pas un corps, rien. Juste les traces indiquant qu'une maison se dressait là. Guren retomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Ses ailes et bras supplémentaires disparurent. Le jeune était épuisé. Il finit par s'allonger sur le sol.

« Wouah ! » souffla-t-il.

« _Tout va bien. Tu viens d'utiliser une quantité d'énergie considérable. Tu as besoin de repos._ » informa Démétriel.

Du reste, Guren sentit le sommeil l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir ici à même le sol, mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur l'image de désolation du domaine Rikudo. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la nuit tombait. Guren se redressa. Tout était silencieux autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux. Il venait de réduire à néant toute une famille. Tous, sans exception. Il ne sut quoi en penser.

« _Hmmm ? On a des remords ?_ » questionna Démétriel.

« Un peu, je crois. D'un côté, ils étaient envoyés pour nous faire subir la même chose. Parce que moi et Miyuki nous sommes rebellés à l'école, parce que j'ai tué un des leurs. De l'autre, nous n'avons jamais été que des esclaves pour eux. Des boucs émissaires, des jouets, des défouloirs. » répondit Guren en croisant les bras.

« _Rien d'étonnant à ce que vous en ayez marre au bout d'un moment. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre. D'autant que ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui._ » continua Démétriel.

« Je sais. J'avais envie de leur faire payer nos humiliations, je le voulais vraiment. Mais là … je ne sais pas. Pourrais-je encore me regarder dans une glace à l'avenir ? » reprit Guren.

« _Si cela peut te consoler, ton âme est intacte même avec tous ces crimes. Les péchés sont à ma charge, effacés par le côté ange, remis au côté démon. Et entre nous, c'était toi ou eux. Pour libérer les tiens des griffes des Hiiragi, tu n'auras je le crains d'autre choix que de faire couler le sang, ne serait-ce que pour te défendre. Car eux, ils ne se gêneront pas._ » continua la Contradiction.

« Mais c'est surtout après la famille principale que j'en ai. Les autres ont suivi simplement pour garder leur position. » continua Guren.

« _Tu es trop gentil. Il n'y en a pas un qui a pris votre défense lors cette histoire entre vos ancêtres. Ils ont tous obéi comme des moutons, sur les dires d'un seul d'entre eux. Franchement, ils ne méritent pas ta clémence._ »

Guren soupira. Il finit par se relever, regarda une dernière fois son œuvre puis sortit ses ailes pour rentrer au manoir.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Miyuki remarqua immédiatement le regard vide de son jumeau. Elle attendit la fin du petit-déjeuner pour l'inviter à lui confier ce qui n'allait pas. Ainsi, il se retrouvèrent sur le toit du temple, leur endroit de prédilection pour les confidences. L'endroit offrait de plus une belle vue sur le domaine et la forêt l'entourant. Là, Guren raconta ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« Je vois. Toute une famille, il est vrai que cela fait beaucoup. Peut-être devrais-tu envisager autre chose alors. » répondit Miyuki, les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais et pourtant … tous, les neuf familles nous ont traités comme des paillassons. J'ai enfin les moyens de leur faire payer, je ne devrais pas hésiter. Malgré toute la puissance que j'ai, je continue donc à être faible ? » répondit Guren, un peu en colère contre lui.

« C'est donc être faible que d'éprouver de la pitié pour autrui, de la clémence ? Si c'est cela alors moi je l'accepte et je le revendique. Ce que tu ressens indique que tu es un humain Guren. Et mieux encore, que tu ne te laisses pas consumer par le pouvoir. C'est extrêmement important. Au moins tu n'es pas comme nos ennemis. » répondit la jeune fille.

Guren considéra ses paroles. Il est vrai que le pouvoir rongeait les Hiiragi, au point de les amener à mener des expériences sur leurs propres enfants. Il sentit un frisson. Non, il ne voulait pas être comme ça.

« Dans ce cas, je vais m'attaquer directement à la tête. Soit les huit familles restantes plient, soit elles m'attaquent. » décida-t-il.

« En ce cas elles auront choisi leur destin. » ajouta Miyuki.

Guren soupira. Il se sentit un peu mieux. Par contre, il n'aurait pas la moindre pitié pour les Hyakuya. Eux, ce qu'ils accomplissaient était tout simplement atroce. Les jumeaux se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel.

« Hé vous deux ! » entendirent-ils.

« Shinya ? » firent deux voix.

Le jeune grimpa à son tour, puis entreprit de les rejoindre avec précaution.

« Devinez quoi : en passant hier en ville avec Sayuri et Shigure j'ai vu qu'il y avait un festival demain soir. Si on y allait tous ensemble ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Miyuki.

« Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. » répondit Miyuki.

« Oui, on sortira un peu du domaine. Ça nous changera les idées. » ajouta Guren.

« Ooohhhéééé du toit ! »

Les jumeaux se redressèrent. Mahiru se tenait en bas avec Shinoa.

« Vous venez jouer à cache-cache avec nous ? » demanda l'enfant.

« On arrive ! » répondit Shinya.

Le trio prit le chemin de la descente. Shinya informa Mahiru qu'ils pourraient se rendre au festival. La jeune fille en fut ravie. Guren la considéra un instant. Il avait au moins accompli quelque chose de positif avec elle. Même pour Shinya d'ailleurs … ces deux-là donnaient l'impression d'être au paradis. Mahiru l'appela pour qu'il se dépêche, la partie allait commencer. Ils passèrent ainsi deux heures à jouer comme si rien d'autre importait.

Lorsque le jeu fut terminé, Shinoa aperçut son grand frère à travers la fenêtre. Il venait de se choisir un livre. La fillette fixa la vitre, puis trottina vers elle. Là, elle y jeta des petits cailloux, étant encore trop petite pour y toquer. Kureto ouvrit, l'air étonné.

« Ah c'est toi Shinoa. » dit-il.

« Oui. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda la fillette.

« Pas trop mal à vrai dire. Je suis bien logé, la nourriture est bonne et j'ai de l'occupation et de la visite. » admit Kureto.

« Demain soir y'a un festival. Tu voudrais venir ? » proposa Shinoa.

« Moi ? »

« Non je parlais à la fenêtre. »

« Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé chère petite sœur, je suis un prisonnier ici. On n'invite pas les prisonniers à une fête. » répondit Kureto.

« Mais si on demande aux jumeaux je suis sûre qu'ils voudront bien. Ce sera une sortie en famille. » continua Shinoa.

En famille … Kureto plissa les yeux, observant le visage de l'enfant.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible Shinoa. Et puis je ne pense pas avoir envie de venir pour commencer. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Bon sang mais tu peux pas faire un effort ? On n'a jamais été une famille, et c'est que maintenant que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une grande sœur ! Eh bien c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Ici y'a toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi, je peux jouer quand je veux et je suis pas obligée d'aller m'entraîner, je mange bien et on m'aime bien ! Y'avait pas tout ça chez nous je te rappelle. Moi je suis sûre que si tu étais plus gentil, tu serais heureux comme nous ! » clama Shinoa.

« Est-ce que tu réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis ? Tu me demandes ni plus ni moins que de trahir les nôtres pour faire allégeance aux Ichinose ? » rétorqua Kureto.

« Mais non ! Ni Guren ni Miyuki ni Shinya ne me donnent d'ordre. Je sais bien qu'il y a une hiérarchie et qu'il ne faut pas faire de bêtise, mais malgré ça j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est une famille. Et puis franchement, la nôtre elle est juste pourrie ! » s'entêta la petite fille.

« Ça suffit. » décida Kureto en refermant la fenêtre.

« T'es vraiment trop bête ! » s'exclama l'enfant.

Kureto roula des yeux. Sans doute était-elle trop jeune pour comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, Tenri se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Rikudo. Pressentant que quelque chose avait mal tourné, il ordonna à un des siens d'aller vérifier. Un hélicoptère fut mis à disposition du serviteur. En attendant, il devait encore une fois se réunir avec ses cadres.

« A-t-on des nouvelles des Rikudo ? » demanda la tête des Hakke.

« Non aucune, je viens de dépêcher quelqu'un. »

« Curieux. » fit le représentant des Shijin.

Sentiment partagé par le reste des nobles familles. Normalement, l'affaire aurait dû être rondement menée. Pourquoi Rikudo restait-il silencieux ? En attendant Tenri passa à l'ordre du jour, à savoir les recherches sur le Kiju et le mystérieux assaillant des Hyakuya. Les recherches piétinaient, notamment après le vol de leurs données en avril dernier. La bonne nouvelle était que leur grand rival ne progressait pas non plus, grâce aux attaques qu'il avait subies. Soudain, le téléphone du patriarche sonna. Tenri décrocha et mis le haut-parleur :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » demanda-t-il.

« T … Tenri-sama ! Le domaine … les Rikudo … »

« Eh bien quoi ? »

« Il n'y a plus rien ! »

Silence puis murmures de stupéfaction.

« Comment ça plus rien ? Où est Rikudo ? » interrogea Tenri.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais la propriété, la maison … il ne reste absolument plus rien, pas une pierre ! Tout a disparu. Je … je vais mener des recherches pour retrouver un survivant mais … oh c'est affreux ! » reprit le disciple.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? »

« Je vois des traces de corps. Des silhouettes sur le sol. Là, un homme avec un sabre… seigneur c'est le sabre de Rikudo ! Le motif de la poignée s'est imprimé sur le sol ! Mais alors il est mort, et toute sa famille avec ! »

Le disciple des Mikado no Oni parcourait ce qui avait été le domaine Rikudo. Il ne restait que les silhouettes des corps, sinistre photo du drame. Aucun doute possible : personne n'avait survécu.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire … que les Rikudo ont été désintégrés par les Ichinose ? » s'exclama Tenri qui se sentait bouillir.

« Je vous envoie des photos, vous jugerez par vous-même Tenri-sama. Mais je crois bien que oui. Leur héritier avait en plus perdu la vie lors de l'assaut à Shibuya. Autant dire que cette famille s'est éteinte. »

Les huit autres chefs de famille se regardèrent, hallucinés. Ils furent choqués quand Tenri ouvrit le mail qu'il venait de recevoir directement sur son ordinateur. Il avait allumé le rétroprojecteur pour sa réunion et l'y avait branché. Et lui-même sursauta en découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts. C'était comme s'il y avait eu une explosion. Il reconnut en effet le motif si particulier de l'arme ancestrale des Rikudo.

« Impossible … » souffla le chef des Goshi.

« Mais … comment ont-ils fait ça ? » ajouta celui des Shichikai.

« Ils doivent posséder une arme redoutable. » mentionna la tête des Jujo.

« Alors comment ont-ils pu la dissimuler tout ce temps ? » s'exclama le représentant des Kuki.

Tenri serra les poings. Ces parasites ! Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Il lui fallait leur rappeler qui était le maître ! Dans sa colère, Tenri ordonna l'envoi d'une vingtaine de troupes, avec l'ordre de ramener leur chef et ses rejetons vivants. Il écraserait lui-même ces misérables punaises sous son talon. Ses cadres en attendant, se demandaient mentalement si c'était une bonne idée. Kureto y était allé avec cinq unités, et aucune n'en était revenue. Rikudo avec le double, et il venait d'être complètement rayé de la surface de la Terre et toute sa maison avec lui. Tenri n'allait-il pas connaître semblable échec ? Le reste de la réunion se poursuivit dans un état d'esprit troublé.

* * *

Le jour du festival arriva. Shinoa avait fait part de son idée d'inviter Kureto à venir avec eux à sa grande sœur. Mahiru fut surprise, puis donna réponse similaire à celle que lui avait fait le jeune homme. Mais surtout, elle lui demanda ce qui avait motivé cette idée.

« Ben … je ne sais pas trop. Je me dis que si Guren ne l'a pas tué tout de suite, c'est peut-être qu'il veut lui accorder une seconde chance. Et puis, il me fait un peu de la peine à être là tout seul pendant que nous on s'amuse. J'aimerais bien qu'on forme enfin une vraie famille. » expliqua Shinoa.

« C'est adorable de ta part, Shinoa-chan. Je vais en parler aux jumeaux, ça ne coûte rien de demander. » décida Mahiru.

Miyuki était comme à son habitude au temple, en compagnie de Shinya qui apprenait le tir à l'arc. Mahiru sourit : son ami tâchait d'être le plus possible en compagnie de la brunette, qui visiblement ne le repoussait pas. La jeune fille se présenta, puis déclina la raison de sa visite. Shinya la regarda les yeux ronds, tandis que Miyuki rata le cœur de sa cible.

« Mahiru, tu veilleras à diminuer les doses de sucre de Shinoa. » dit-elle.

« Haha ! D'un côté je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Au moins aura-t-il une chance de voir que la famille c'est important. Et il se comporte bien jusqu'à présent. » reprit Mahiru.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. » reprit Miyuki en se tournant vers elle.

« Moi qui vais le voir de temps à autre, je peux t'assurer qu'il fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il ne me repousse pas, il ne m'insulte pas et reste calme. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Seishirou n'aurait certainement pas réagi comme ça. »

Miyuki plissa les yeux, puis envoya une autre flèche en plein dans le mille.

« Bien. Nous en discuterons. »

Mahiru la remercia. Une heure avant le festival, Kureto vit arriver Guren dans sa chambre porteur d'un paquet. Il déposa un kimono sur son lit.

« Tes sœurs ont sollicité ta présence avec nous ce soir. » dit-il en réponse à sa muette interrogation.

« Hein ? »

« Je sais. Tu as une heure pour te décider. »

Guren s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Kureto fixa la porte fermée, puis le kimono sur son lit. Il était vert foncé. Les paroles de Shinoa lui revinrent en mémoire, de même que celles de Mahiru sur la nature des Hiiragi. Et puis, ce que les jumeaux lui avaient dit, sur sa solitude. Il vit ses sœurs rirent et s'amuser dehors, il se rappela l'absence de lien avec Seishirou.

À l'heure dite, Guren revint pour le trouver vêtu du kimono. Lui-même en portait un noir agrémenté de trois papillons d'argent sur le bas de la jambe gauche. Il s'approcha de Kureto tout en sortant une chaîne d'or. Un anneau fut créé au bout qu'il referma sur le poignet de son captif.

« Je comprends ton intention, mais tu ne crains pas que l'on se fasse remarquer ? » fit Kureto en levant le poignet entravé.

« Non. »

La chaîne devint aussitôt invisible. Guren amena ensuite Kureto qui s'étonna de pouvoir passer la porte. Les autres attendaient près de la porte, tous habillés de kimonos. Shinya arrondit les yeux en le voyant, pendant que ses sœurs lui sourirent. Shinoa alla vers lui et lui prit la main. Et … Kureto ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cette petite main lui fit chaud au cœur et l'émut.

« On y va ! » lança Miyuki.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » répondit Sakae depuis une autre pièce.

Le groupe de jeunes gens quitta le domaine et monta dans des voitures. Sur place, il y avait déjà foule. La plupart des gens étaient en habits traditionnels. Les jeunes déambulèrent dans une allée. Mahiru se tenait au bras de Guren, suivie ensuite par Shinya et Miyuki, Sayuri et Shigure et Shinoa qui tenait Kureto par la main.

« Au fait, t'ai-je dit que je te trouvais vraiment ravissante ? » glissa doucement Shinya à Miyuki.

La jeune fille portait un kimono orange avec une fleur de lotus blanche. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés comportaient une barrette sur le côté droit, en forme de fleur. Miyuki rougit.

« Merci Shinya. Cet habit te va très bien à toi aussi. »

Le jeune rougit à son tour. Le groupe s'arrêta à un premier stand, qui proposait de pêcher des petits ballons colorés en caoutchouc, rattaché à un élastique que l'on pouvait faire rebondir contre sa main. Les garçons furent invités à en attraper avec une canne pour les filles, puis ce furent leur tour d'en offrir un. Shinoa montra fièrement le sien à son grand-frère qui le prit avec un sourire. Chacun muni de son petit ballon, ils continuèrent leur visite. Miyuki et Shinya partagèrent un sachet de bonbons avec des regards expressifs. Les voyant faire, Guren sentit un nerf battre à sa tempe.

« Non mais … c'est qu'il drague ma p'tite sœur ce bouffon ! » siffla-t-il.

« Oh allons Guren ! Moi je trouve qu'ils forment un beau couple. » tempéra Mahiru.

« Mais elle est trop jeune pour fréquenter un homme ! » répliqua l'adolescent.

Mahiru éclata de rire.

« De qui tu te moques ? Vous avez le même âge je te rappelle ! Alors si elle est trop jeune, tu es aussi trop jeune pour sortir avec une fille. » souligna Mahiru.

« Ah mais non, c'est pas pareil moi je suis l'aîné je suis plus âgé. » fit Guren incertain.

« Ben voyons. Et puis tu connais Shinya, tu sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ta sœur a le droit d'être heureuse et lui aussi. C'est mieux comme ça, sauf si tu préfères qu'il me coure après. Nous étions fiancés après tout. Miyuki est le soleil de Shinya tout comme tu es le mien. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que cela signifie. »

Guren soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il finit par hausser les épaules et piocher un bonbon. Le groupe reprit ensuite sa marche, s'arrêtant de temps à autre à un stand. Shinya osa prendre la main de Miyuki, qui referma la sienne. Mahiru glissa aussi ses doigts entre ceux de Guren.

 _« Hm, pas étonnant qu'ils aient voulu rester._ » songea Kureto en les voyant faire.

Pour sa part, il s'avoua ne pas être mécontent d'être venu. Ce festival était bien sympathique, et Shinoa était contente d'être avec son grand-frère. De temps à autre quelqu'un lui proposait une friandise, et il prenait l'air. Un peu plus tard, Mahiru vint le voir.

« Alors comment ça se passe ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Très bien ma foi. »

« J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Mais je suis contente. »

« Ah. » fit simplement Kureto.

Le feu d'artifice allant bientôt commencer, le groupe se choisit un emplacement. Kureto hissa Shinoa sur un pilier de pierre. Les couples se blottirent l'un contre l'autre quand une première fusée jaillit dans le ciel. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était de retour au bercail. Guren raccompagna Kureto dans sa chambre et ôta la chaîne de son poignet. Ce dernier s'étonna de l'avoir oubliée.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Guren lui retourna un sourire et s'en alla. En haut, Shinya souhaita tendrement une bonne nuit à Miyuki, qui lui répondit par un petit baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui le laissa avec un air idiot sur le visage. Mahiru retrouva Guren et l'enlaça.

« C'était vraiment super. Je n'avais imaginé ces moments qu'en rêve et voilà que je les vis aujourd'hui. » confia-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Pour être franc moi aussi. Et je suis heureux que tout ça soit enfin réel. Et nous aurons encore bien d'autres occasions. » dit-il.

Mahiru sourit avant de l'embrasser. Guren lui souhaita de beaux rêves avant de gagner sa chambre.

* * *

« _Oh on se réveille._ »

« Hein ? » geignit Guren.

« _Les alarmes autour du domaine. Tu as de la visite._ » avertit Démétriel.

« À cette heure-ci ? Ils vont se prendre mon pied au cul tous autant qu'ils sont ! » s'exclama Guren en avisant son réveil.

C'est vrai quoi, quelle idée de se pointer à trois heures du matin ! Guren ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller. Du reste, vu qu'il changeait d'apparence ce n'était guère utile. Que dire ensuite ? Réveiller quelqu'un en pleine nuit pour le faire chier, ou lui cogner dessus c'était s'exposer à sa mauvaise humeur. Eh bien voilà, Guren-Contradiction était de mauvaise humeur ainsi que le constatèrent les troupes. Au menu, spécialités maison : salade de marrons en entrée, distribution de pains frais et autres châtaignes, diverses grillades et brochettes accompagnées de leurs patates sauce sang, en dessert pêches à volonté. Que du bio et de l'artisanal, qualité label rouge. Très rouge même.

S'ensuivirent bien entendu quelques tours de manège après le repas, avec les chaînes d'or en folie qui garantissaient à tous des sensations fortes, un salon de beauté avec une bonne coupe de tête, des piercings à la barbare pour les vrais hommes, avec l'outil de leur choix : pics ou épée. Voici pour le programme nocturne, réservé aux professionnels. Guren regarda les soldats tombés au sol devant lui. Des soldats à la solde des Hiiragi uniquement, aucun signe qu'ils appartenaient à d'autres familles.

« _Tu sais, les cadavres font un bon engrais._ » annonça Démétriel.

« -_-. »

Une lueur attira son attention. Le soleil se levait.

« Super. J'ai passé la nuit à me battre. Il va m'entendre ce cochon de patriarche. »

Guren retourna au manoir. Il vit l'heure sur une pendule : six heures du matin. Yay. Les serviteurs commençaient leur service. Miyuki ayant l'habitude d'être sur pieds à cinq heures et demie, attendait son frère au salon, devant un livre de sorts.

« Ben où t'étais ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je jouais à cache-cache dans les bois avec des soldats Hiiragi. » annonça Guren en se laissant choir sur un fauteuil.

« Ah. Et ils ont perdu c'est ça ? »

« Ouip. Ces bois commencent de plus en plus à ressembler à un charnier. »

« Bref, ils nous polluent quoi. » dit Miyuki.

« C'est pas nouveau, si je puis dire. »

Guren se reposa cinq minutes, puis lui et Miyuki se rendirent chacun à leur entraînement. La jeune fille avait bientôt sa cérémonie de confirmation, et se consacrait aux préparatifs. Pour Guren, l'entraînement était devenu un sport. Il repensa au chemin parcouru quelques mois plus tôt. La découverte de la Contradiction avait véritablement tout changé. Il n'avait pas eu à subir les humiliations de ses condisciples à Shibuya, avait sauvé Mahiru et débuté la libération de son organisation, les Mikado no Tsuki. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

« J'aimerais quand bien voir la tête de Tenri quand il va apprendre son nouvel échec. » murmura-t-il.

Il sourit en y pensant. Son tour serait pour bientôt. En attendant, il prévoyait d'aller rendre visite aux Hyakuya. Il y avait un orphelinat pas très loin de Shibuya, qui fournissait des cobayes d'expérimentation humains. Des enfants, plus ou moins de l'âge de Shinoa. Sans le détruire car les petits seraient à la rue, il prévoyait de les soigner avant de s'expliquer avec les dirigeants de l'institution. Le jeune veillerait ensuite à ce que les siens prennent la direction de l'établissement.


	12. Hyakuya

**Les Hyakuya remettent le couvert à l'institut, et bien sûr on trouvera à leur répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Shinya dévala les escaliers avec une gaieté inhabituelle. Il chercha Miyuki des yeux, avant qu'elle ne vienne vers lui. Le jeune se mit aussitôt à rougir.

« Ah bonjour Shinya. » salua-t-elle d'une voix câline.

« Miyuki … »

La brune approcha de très près, si bien qu'il put poser ses mains autour de ses hanches.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis tu sais ? Vraiment adorable. » dit-elle.

« Je rougis pas. » répondit-il, vermeil.

« C'est ça, et ton père adoptif est notre meilleur pote. Je dois te laisser, j'ai ma cérémonie de prêtresse. » reprit Miyuki.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et le laissa là. Shinya entra dans la cuisine avec une envolée de cœurs, et Mahiru s'étonna de ne pas en recevoir dans son assiette. La jeune fille faillit éclater de rire devant son air complètement béat.

« Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien toi ce matin. » commenta-t-elle.

« Ouuuuaiiiis. » soupira Shinya en prenant place.

Il commença à piocher de la nourriture, poussant de temps à autre un soupir énamouré. Mahiru cacha son visage pour ne pas rire. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que les autres venaient juste de finir leur petit-déjeuner Guren reçut un coup de téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Guren … au secours … je t'en supplie ! »

« Que … Mito est-ce que c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda Guren alarmé.

« Les Hyakuya … ils attaquent. J'ai très peur Guren je t'en supplie, viens nous aider ! Sauve-moi s'il te plaît ! » répondit la jeune file en larmes.

« Mets-toi à l'abri j'arrive tout de suite. »

Les pleurs de Mito Jujo lui répondirent. Guren raccrocha et sortit de la pièce où il s'entraînait. Mahiru le rattrapa dans le couloir, afin de lui dire bonjour. Mais elle remarqua vite sa tension.

« Guren tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Les Hyakuya attaquent à nouveau l'école. J'y vais. »

« Je t'accompagne. » décida Mahiru.

« Inutile je … »

« Non écoute-moi. C'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont pu entrer à l'école la première fois, et qu'ils recommencent aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de gens sont morts et vont encore mourir. Je dois réparer ça, je dois les aider. » coupa l'adolescente.

Guren ne sut que répondre. Il regarda autour de lui, et trouva un manteau à capuche ainsi qu'un foulard au porte-manteau. Le jeune les tendit à Mahiru en lui recommandant de cacher son visage. Cette dernière les enfila vite fait, pendant que Guren allait lui chercher des armes. Puis ils s'élancèrent au-dehors. Guren prit l'adolescente dans ses bras presque sans s'arrêter, déploya ses ailes et s'élança dans le ciel. Mahiru arrondit les yeux quand elle se trouva dans le ciel, et baissa son foulard.

« Je vole … » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, techniquement parlant c'est moi qui vole. » répondit Guren.

Yay pour l'ambiance mon gars. Mahiru le regarda les yeux en billes. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et admira la vue. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi. Elle en oublierait presque pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans le ciel. En tout cas, ils volaient vite. Bientôt, l'école Shibuya fut en vue. Mahiru replaça son foulard sur la figure, ne laissant que ses yeux de visible. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et cachés sous sa capuche. Guren amorça une descente. L'odeur du sang parvint à ses narines. Il se posa en douceur dans la cour, le temps de déposer Mahiru. Rétractant ses ailes, tous deux foncèrent dans les locaux de l'école.

Mahiru dégaina son sabre en apercevant un premier man in black. Elle lui trancha la tête d'un geste habile. Les autres membres des Hyakuya la découvrirent et se rassemblèrent pour la vaincre. Mahiru se jeta au sol et glissa entre eux, plantant son sabre tout autour. Guren arriva ensuite et empala un homme qui tentait d'abattre son sabre sur elle. Dès qu'il put, il huma l'air, cherchant la piste de Mito. Puis il invita la jeune fille à le suivre. Mahiru sortit des kunais qu'elle jeta. Des élèves en profitèrent pour décamper. Un autre groupe des Hyakuya chargea vers elle et Guren. Se mettant alors dos à dos, ils parèrent les premiers coups. Guren frappa son adversaire au ventre, pendant que Mahiru escaladait le sien, mettant ses jambes autour de son cou puis se laissant tomber elle fracassa la tête de son adversaire.

Guren lança des talismans aux autres. Il sentit à nouveau, puis repartit. Plus loin, ses chaînes dorées saisirent des ennemis qui menaçaient des étudiants au cou et les étranglèrent. Soudain, Mahiru en aperçut dans les toilettes.

« Guren ! » appela-t-elle.

Il la vit bifurquer vers un coin. Mince, il devait faire vite, il ignorait où se trouvait Mito et dans quel état. Cependant, il était également hors de question de laisser Mahiru combattre seule, si talentueuse qu'elle soit. Aussi l'adolescent la suivit-il, pour découvrir qu'en fin de compte elle géra très bien ses adversaires seule. Goshi était là par terre, une blessure à l'épaule.

« Guren ? T'es revenu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Mito m'a appelé, tu sais où elle est ? » répondit Guren en lui tendant la main.

« Euh, il me semble qu'elle allait vers la salle d'audio. » répondit le blond en se remettant debout grâce au brun.

« Alors je file. Toi sors d'ici. »

Goshi eut juste le temps d'acquiescer.

« Guren ! L'ennemi possède des armes contenant des démons. » annonça Mahiru.

« Quoi ? »

« Elles ne sont pas très développées, mais je les reconnais. Malgré que je ne sois plus là ils continuent à tenter d'en produire. » reprit Mahiru.

« Mais ton sabre est ordinaire, ils finiront par avoir le dessus sur toi. Alors quoi qu'il se passe tu restes à côté de moi d'accord ? »

« Entendu. »

Guren avisa un autre groupe devant lui. Sans s'arrêter il décrivit un arc de cercle. Les flammes qui en jaillirent emprisonnèrent les hommes.

* * *

Dans la salle audiovisuelle, Mito s'était enfermée avec d'autres élèves. Elle avait scellé la porte, mais elle entendait les assaillants s'acharner dessus. Et son sortilège ne durerait pas longtemps.

« _Où es-tu Guren ? Viens vite s'il te plaît !_ » pria Mito.

Assise par terre dans un angle de la salle, elle fixait la porte avec angoisse. Dans peu de temps, cette dernière cèderait. La rouquine cherchait ardemment une solution. Ils étaient au troisième étage, comment descendre de là ? Ou plutôt avec quoi ? Soudain, la porte craqua et s'ouvrit sous les cris des élèves. Mito lança quelques talismans, mais ils furent coupés en vol. Avec horreur, elle vit ses camarades se faire décapiter ou transpercer.

« Là ! La gamine des Jujo capturez-la ! » entendit-elle.

La peur compressa sa poitrine. Mais l'entraînement reprit le dessus et les réflexes refirent surface. Mito cassa le bras de celui qui tentait de la saisir, balaya un second et envoya ensuite un coup de pied au ventre d'un troisième.

« Ne bouge plus sale gamine. » entendit-elle.

Mito réalisa que la lame d'un sabre était glissée sous sa gorge. Son adversaire ricana, puis attrapa le haut de son uniforme et tira d'un coup sec. Le tissu se déchira, Mito poussa un cri.

« Hé elle est plutôt bien fichue ! Si on en profitait ? » lança un homme.

« Bonne idée ! »

« Nooooon ! » s'écria Mito quand un type la saisit par les cheveux.

Elle fut jetée au sol, et se débattit en sentant des mains s'agiter sur elle.

« LÂCHEZ-MOI NOOON ! »

Mito ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de vomir. La malheureuse sentit ses jambes être immobilisées. La peur atteignit son paroxysme. Soudain, elle entendit un grand bruit suivit de cris. Ouvrant les yeux, Mito vit alors deux personnes entrer dans la salle. Dont Guren. Des pics de chair jaillirent de son dos et empalèrent deux types. Il saisit un pupitre qu'il leva par le pied et l'envoya sur un des gars qui tenait Mito. Aussitôt qu'ils la lâchèrent elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et rampa plus loin.

Guren trancha les talismans qu'on lui jetait. Ils explosèrent aussitôt, mais il ne sentit rien. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le responsable. L'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre, et le carbonisa. Du coin de l'œil, il distingua Mahiru se faire plaquer au sol. Il envoya aussitôt une chaîne qui broya son ennemi. Mito s'aperçut de son côté que la grande table avait été lancée sur les assaillants. Le grand bruit qu'elle avait entendu. Mahiru se releva d'un bond et para un coup. Elle sortit ensuite un kunai qu'elle lança pendant que son opposant levait son arme.

« Mito est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Guren en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille bondit alors et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Wouf ! Oh doucement Mito ! » souffla Guren.

Mais la rouquine l'enserrait fort. Guren fit la grimace, et résolut d'attendre que sa crise de larmes passe. Après tout, elle venait de subir un grand choc.

« Tu es venu. » dit-elle en le lâchant enfin.

Guren s'écarta aussitôt, avalant de grandes goulées d'air.

« Comme tu vois. » répondit-il.

Un mouvement attira l'œil de Mito. Quelqu'un s'approchait par derrière. Elle poussa aussitôt Guren sur le côté.

« On se calme, je ne suis pas un ennemi. »

« Ma … Mahiru-sama ! » s'exclama Mito en la reconnaissant.

Cette dernière venait d'abaisser son masque pour rassurer sa condisciple.

« Bref, Mito tu peux nous faire un résumé de la situation ? » demanda Guren en revenant.

« C'est comme je te l'ai dit, les Hyakuya nous ont attaqué mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai essayé de … de protéger les autres mais … »

Les larmes coupèrent sa réponse. Mahiru s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Nous allons te faire sortir de là. » dit-elle.

Mito la regarda avec reconnaissance. Puis le trio sortit en courant de la salle, et escortèrent leur camarade dehors. Goshi vint vers eux en les apercevant. Mito lui fut confiée, et il partit avec. La rousse regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant que Guren et Mahiru retournaient dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Tous deux luttèrent encore un moment, abattant autant d'ennemis que possible. Guren gardait un œil sur sa compagne.

« Tiens tiens, Mahiru-san refait surface. » entendirent-ils.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement. Elle reconnut un directeur d'un des laboratoires qui expérimentait sur le Séraphin de la fin. Il avait dû reconnaître son style ou sa silhouette. La jeune fille abaissa son foulard.

« Monsieur Haruki Ashiba. » dit-elle.

« Nous sommes vraiment ennuyés depuis que vous nous avez quitté sans préavis. Nous avions pourtant un accord : vous deviez nous aider dans la conception d'armes démoniaques. En échange de quoi nous réaliserions votre souhait le plus cher. » reprit Haruki.

« Le fait est, monsieur Ashiba, que mon souhait est déjà réalisé. Je n'ai plus l'utilité des armes démoniaques. » informa Mahiru.

« Voyez-vous ça. Et vous pensez donc pouvoir vivre normalement avec ce que vous avez ? » continua Haruki.

« Et comment. Car voyez-vous, je n'ai plus mes démons. » fit Mahiru avec un sourire.

Le directeur semblait apprendre quelque chose. Puis soudain il lui lança quelque chose, que Mahiru attrapa par réflexe. Il s'avéra que c'était une arme démoniaque. La jeune fille sentit l'énergie noire l'envahir. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas redevenir comme avant ! Être à nouveau sous emprise démoniaque signifiait perdre Guren. C'était absolument hors de question. Elle ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Mahiru commandait à sa main de lâcher le fourreau, mais en vain. Pourtant, l'énergie parut rester confinée à son bras.

« Mahiru ! » intervint Guren.

Il tira sur le fourreau pour la libérer. De son côté, Haruki Ashiba observait la scène comme n'importe quelle expérience.

« _Guren !_ _Avale ce démon en vitesse. Mahiru est protégée par l'énergie angélique que je lui ai administrée, néanmoins cette chose peut la corrompre._ » intervint Démétriel.

Sans plus attendre, Guren leva la main de Mahiru à la hauteur de son visage, puis mordit sans hésiter le fourreau. L'adolescente sentit la force du démon refluer. Haruki fronça les sourcils : que diable trafiquait ce gosse ? Finalement, Mahiru put lâcher l'arme. Elle se tint le poignet comme si elle était blessée.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit Guren.

« Mal. » souffla Mahiru.

Elle tomba à genoux. Ce sale type avait essayé de la corrompre. Guren pensa la même chose, et adressa un regard meurtrier à l'homme. Une impressionnante aura jaillit dans la salle.

« Maudits Hyakuya. » siffla Guren.

Les ailes du jeune sortirent, toutes les trois ainsi que les bras de Démétriel. Haruki le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Vos expériences malsaines me tapent sur les nerfs. Pour qui vous prenez vous à jouer avec des forces interdites ? Qui vous a permis d'approcher ces secrets prohibés ? » lança-t-il avec sa double voix.

Le directeur recula face à la puissance qui l'entourait et menaçait de l'écraser.

« Cette fois c'en est trop. Écoute bien stupide mortel : votre orgueil et votre cupidité sont parvenus jusqu'à moi, la Contradiction. Je suis la créature qui vous attaque sans répit. Pour vos péchés j'ai passé mon jugement sur vous. Vous serez détruits ainsi que vos recherches. Va et porte le message aux tiens : j'arrive. » dit-il.

Guren leva la main, et envoya une onde d'énergie sur l'homme, qui fut expulsé de la salle. Haruki partit sans demander son reste. L'hybride se tourna vers Mahiru, qui paraissait enfiévrée. Il posa un genou à terre et prit la main qui avait touché l'arme. L'hybride posa les lèvres dessus. Lorsqu'il releva doucement la tête, Mahiru vit le poison sortir de sa peau et être absorbé par Guren. Elle se sentit mieux.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit-elle.

Guren se releva. Il percevait encore des présences indésirables. Haruki l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. Aussi la créature qu'il était ouvrit-elle la bouche pour répandre une fumée noire, qui fila dans tout le bâtiment. Serpentant dans les couloirs, la fumée entra de force dans le corps de chaque Hyakuya, qui tomba aussitôt raide.

« Qu'as-tu lâché ? » questionna Mahiru en se levant.

« Le Souffle de la Mort. Va sors d'ici, je te ramène puis je vais aller m'occuper de ces bêtes stupides. »

Mahiru acquiesça, puis fut escortée par Guren au dehors. Ayant accompli son œuvre, la fumée noire revint, s'enroula autour de lui et rentra par la bouche. Guren prit Mahiru, puis repartit.

* * *

Il lâcha Mahiru sur le sol du domaine sans se poser, et la jeune fille manqua de s'étaler comme une crêpe. Guren repartit aussi sec.

« Tiens ? Tu es rentrée Mahiru, où étiez-vous passé ? Vous êtes allés braquer une banque ou quoi ? » questionna Shinya en voyant sa tenue.

Le jeune était allongé sur un carré d'herbe, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Miyuki.

« Erf ! À l'école. Shibuya vient d'être attaqué par la secte Hyakuya. » informa Mahiru en s'approchant du couple.

« De nouveau. Et j'imagine que mon frère est allé leur poser une réclamation. » dit Miyuki.

« Tout à fait, surtout après qu'un de leur directeur aie tenté de me corrompre avec une arme démoniaque. Autant dire que Guren n'a pas apprécié du tout. » précisa l'adolescente en ôtant sa capuche et son foulard.

Elle s'agenouilla face à Miyuki.

« Le pauvre garçon est décidément soumis à beaucoup de stress ces temps-ci. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à se relaxer Mahiru. » reprit Miyuki.

« La raideur peut être appréciable chez un homme. » intervint Shinya.

Miyuki lui flanqua une tape sur la tête. Mahiru demanda ensuite où se trouvait Shinoa. Chez Kureto visiblement. L'adolescente hocha la tête puis se leva et alla se changer. En passant, elle décida de rendre visite à son grand-frère. Elle leva la main pour toquer, quand des rires d'enfants à l'intérieur suspendirent son geste. Mahiru écouta. Oui c'était bien Shinoa qui riait, et elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Plus qu'étonnée étant donné avec qui la fillette se trouvait, Mahiru tourna la poignée tout doucement et entrebâilla la porte. Elle découvrit ainsi sa petite sœur en train de tortiller sur le lit comme un poisson, visiblement pour échapper aux chatouilles que lui infligeait Kureto. Mahiru ouvrit plus largement la porte.

Son aîné découvrit sa présence, et confus s'empressa de reprendre une attitude digne.

« Mahiru. Tu sais qu'habituellement on est tenu de frapper avant d'entrer. » dit-il.

« Change pas de sujet. Alors comme ça, on s'amuse avec sa sœur ? Toi, le grand et terrifiant Kureto. » sourit-elle.

L'intéressé prit de la couleur.

« Oui c'est suupeeer ! » s'exclama Shinoa en enserrant la tête de son frère.

« Non non, je lui apprends juste à … à ne pas embêter ses aînés. Il lui faut se conduire dignement. » répondit-il en se dégageant.

« Mais … bien … sûr. »

Prit en flagrant délit d'amour fraternel. Qui l'eut cru. Mahiru approcha tranquillement du lit, l'air de rien suivi du regard par sa fratrie. Soudain, elle attrapa un oreiller.

« Bataille de coussiiiiins ! » clama-t-elle en le balançant à la figure de Kureto.

« ! »

« Ouuuaaaiiiis ! » cria Shinoa en en attrapant un.

Ce fut vite une joyeuse pagaille. La bagarre dura un quart d'heure, avant que tous trois ne retombent sur le lit, ravis. Mahiru était heureuse de constater que son frère changeait. Ce dernier en était tout étonné. Mais … il se sentait étrangement bien. Comme apaisé.

* * *

Ailleurs, on ne s'amusait pas du tout. Haruki Ashiba avait à peine détaillé ce qui s'était passé à l'école, qu'un grand fracas retentit. Une alarme déchira l'air. Sortant dans le couloir, on entendit des bruits de mitraillettes, ainsi que des cris, des tremblements et de bruits de mur s'écroulant. Plus loin, Guren attendit derrière un angle de mur. La déflagration d'un sort passa. Poussé par ses ailes le jeune s'élança dans le couloir, tranchant tout à sa portée. Il bloqua ensuite un sort avec son épée.

« Ils sont forts. » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Un scientifique arriva avec une mitraillette à quelques pas de lui. Guren déplia brusquement son aile plumée, bousculant l'ennemi. Il tendit ensuite un pic qui alla se planter dans la cage thoracique de son ennemi. Son ouïe perçut soudain des bruits de pas derrière. Il opéra un repli. Pile quand des sifflements lui parvinrent.

« … c'est … des scalpels. » remarqua-t-il en voyant un objet métallique planté dans un mur.

Pourquoi pas. En échange, une chaîne glissa sur le sol, s'enroula autour des genoux de la femme -tiens oui c'en était une- la souleva et l'écrasa au sol et au plafonds. Guren la tira ensuite vers lui. La maintenant devant, il avança. La malheureuse lui servit de bouclier humain face à une certaine quantité de sorts. Jetant le cadavre méconnaissable, Guren sortit un talisman jaune, un sort élémental. Des filins d'eau apparurent, atteignant les humains avec la force d'impact de balles. La voie libre, le jeune continua sa route.

« Aiyaaaa ! »

Guren pencha la tête pour esquiver le coup de sabre. Une des mains de Démétriel planta un kunai dans le flanc de son ennemi, pendant que Guren l'emprisonnait dans une pince. Il envoya ensuite le corps sur une porte qui se défonça. Les prunelles violettes aperçurent à l'intérieur des cages contenant des enfants. Intrigué, Guren entra. Plusieurs gosses de moins de dix ans étaient enfermés dans cette salle, fille comme garçon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un d'eux, un petit brun aux yeux verts. L'enfant regarda avec crainte mêlée de curiosité la créature venir à lui. Les orbes émeraude rencontrèrent les améthystes dorées.

« Vous … vous êtes un ange ? » demanda l'enfant.

« À moitié oui. Que fais-tu ici ? » questionna Guren.

« Votre voix est bizarre. »

« Je sais. Pourquoi des enfants sont-ils là ? » reprit l'adolescent.

« Parce qu'ils font des expériences sur nous. » répondit une fillette.

Les autres autour hochèrent la tête. Guren serra les poings. Puis il empoigna les barreaux devant lui avec ses quatre bras, et arracha la porte.

« Tu peux sortir. » dit Guren.

Il alla à chaque cage dont il arracha la porte. Les enfants sortirent tout doucement. L'hybride tendit ensuite une main vers un mur, y envoya un puissant rayon qui le transperça.

« Allez, dehors. »

Hésitants, les petits sortirent. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'extérieur, Guren sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Les petites ailes de sa tête s'étendirent. Une énorme explosion suivit. Et Haruki Ashiba aperçut Guren à travers la dizaine de murs qu'il venait de creuser avec son attaque. Durant un instant, tous deux se jaugèrent. Le directeur du labo semblait comprendre qu'il avait affaire à quelque chose de particulièrement coriace.

« Faites sortir le sujet 23 ! » clama le directeur.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » répondit-on.

« Vous croyez qu'on a le choix ? »

L'homme à qui l'on avait donné cet ordre se sauva. Lorsque Haruki tourna le regard vers Guren, il ne vit qu'une forme floue. La seconde d'après, il reçut un grand choc qui l'envoya contre le mur derrière. Guren le saisit au cou et le souleva.

« Réaliser des expériences sur des enfants. Vous êtes de grands MALADES ! » dit-il.

Soudain, il perçut un danger. Relâchant immédiatement son captif l'adolescent bondit en arrière. Une onde de choc passa entre eux. Un peu plus loin, il découvrit un enfant de dix ans main levée. Le petit avait les yeux noirs à l'exception de la pupille qui était dorée. Le directeur eut un ricanement.

« Voyons si tu fais le poids face au sujet 23. » dit-il.

« _Démi à quoi ai-je affaire ?_ » demanda Guren.

« _À une caricature de Séraphin. Il n'en est pas encore à ce niveau-là, tout juste celui d'un Chérubin._ »

« _Donc on peut le vaincre._ » comprit Guren.

« _Oui mais méfies-toi. C'est jusqu'à présent l'adversaire le plus fort qui se soit présenté à toi. Les humains n'étaient rien du tout._ »

L'enfant leva à nouveau la main. Un rayon d'or en partit. Guren se protégea avec une aile.

« Nom de dieu ! En effet il a du potentiel. » constata le jeune en pliant sous l'effort.

L'adolescent répondit alors avec le même type d'attaque. L'enfant esquiva d'un pas de côté. Mais Guren était plus expérimenté que lui en matière de combat. Il lança ses chaînes qui capturèrent le jeune, et l'envoyèrent droit au plafond. Le sujet 23 retomba sans un son. Se mettant à quatre pattes, il fit trembler le sol. Son aîné créa un bouclier qui garda le carrelage intact autour de lui. Agitant ensuite les ailes, il envoya un puissant courant d'air auquel pourtant son opposant résista. Guren ne lui permit pas de répondre. Les éclairs de son épée le touchèrent de plein fouet.

L'enfant voltigea. Toutefois, il revint presque immédiatement à la charge, à grande vitesse. Il lança une main aux ongles longs droit sur la gorge de son adversaire. Guren esquiva, l'enfant continua. Il était très vif, bien plus que les humains qu'il avait combattus jusqu'à maintenant. Le sujet 23 contraignit son adversaire à reculer. L'ouïe de l'hybride perçut un pas de course. Non plusieurs, qui provenaient de différentes directions. Ils tentaient probablement de l'encercler afin de l'anéantir. Guren afficha un sourire. Les ailes sur sa tête brillèrent. L'instant d'après une formidable énergie jaillit, engloutissant tout sur son passage. Les murs autour tombèrent. Plus loin, le sujet 23 se remit sur pieds.

Mais son corps tremblait. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, mais sa jambe parut céder sous son poids. Il tituba. Son visage resta de marbre en dépit des difficultés de son enveloppe charnelle. En cet instant, le petit faisait penser à une marionnette désarticulée. Guren plissa les yeux devant le spectacle. Pauvre gosse. Il lança une nouvelle attaque. Sa main ne put rester droite et elle partit sur le côté. Guren entendit des cris. Les soldats ennemis avaient encaissé à sa place. Tant mieux. Les tremblements de l'enfant s'accentuèrent. L'adolescent vit bientôt de la sueur à son front, qui finit par couler sur son visage.

« _Il est instable._ » remarqua Démétriel.

Un déclic derrière l'alerta. Donnant un coup d'aile, Guren évita une première rafale balles. Se retournant ensuite, il lança un Faucon de Ré qui se chargea d'éliminer tout le monde. Guren regarda où en était le sujet 23. À terre, le corps criblé. Malgré cela il vivait encore. L'enfant tenta de se redresser. Mais ses bras tremblaient tellement qu'il retomba en arrière. Le cobaye réessaya, échoua, et recommença. Guren ferma les yeux, puis approcha. La pauvre marionnette au sol ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à se relever. L'adolescent s'accroupit. Il n'existait qu'une façon d'en finir. Démétriel conseilla de le tuer en lui tranchant la tête et c'était l'épée qui recevrait la force.

« Jusque-là nous avons avalé du démon, un peu d'ange devrait rééquilibrer le tout. » dit-il.

« _Tu parles ! C'est de l'artificiel ce mioche. Autant avaler du plastique._ »

« Bon. »

Guren choisit donc la décapitation. Au moins le petit ne souffrirait-il plus et ne serait-il plus une marionnette. Il se redressa ensuite. Il était temps de raser cet endroit. Haruki, qui se trouvait dans la salle de recherches, rassemblait des CDs contenant le fruit de leur labeur. On venait de lui annoncer la défaite du sujet 23, un des meilleurs jusqu'à présent. Maudit gamin. Mais il sauverait leur travail, il le poursuivrait ailleurs et puis c'est tout. Ashiba n'eut pas le temps de tout prendre. Ni même de sortir, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une grande lumière envahit tout le laboratoire, consumant tout et tout le monde. Seuls les enfants à l'extérieur en réchappèrent.

* * *

Le petit groupe resta un moment à contempler ce qui était un vaste endroit une seconde auparavant. Puis ils aperçurent Guren, étendu au milieu.

« Il est mort ? » demanda un petit aux cheveux marrons, les yeux olive.

« Je sais pas. Je vais aller voir. » répondit une fillette plus grande, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Je viens avec toi. » fit l'enfant aux yeux émeraude.

Les deux enfants approchèrent de l'adolescent au milieu, promenant de temps à autre les yeux autour. Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien d'autre que de la poussière. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près de Guren. La fillette s'accroupit. Puis elle tapota le dos du jeune.

« On dirait qu'il dort. » dit-elle.

« Hein ? »

Le garçonnet aux cheveux noirs en bataille se pencha et secoua alors Guren. Il n'obtint rien non plus.

« Et on fait quoi ? » interrogea-t-il.

Sa camarade haussa les épaules. Plus loin, son frère demanda ce qu'il en était, et elle répondit qu'il avait l'air de dormir.

« On va pas le laisser là. Il faut trouver un abri. Venez nous aider ! » appela-t-elle.

Le reste des enfants accourut. Après instructions, chacun saisit Guren par où il put, et ils entreprirent de le traîner hors des ruines. Ils ahanèrent sous l'effort, durent parfois se reposer un peu, puis continuèrent. Finalement, ils gagnèrent une ruelle où ils décidèrent de rester, cachant Guren sous des cartons qui traînaient près d'une poubelle. Ils se regroupèrent ensuite en face de lui, assis sur le sol dos au mur. Les heures défilèrent, Guren pionçant toujours sous ses cartons.

Lorsqu'enfin il reprit connaissance, il se découvrit enfoui sous il ne savait quoi. Dégageant les cartons, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une ruelle.

« Ah ! Il s'est réveillé ! » entendit-il.

Le concerné remarqua les enfants en face.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée. » répondirent plusieurs voix enfantines.

Levant la tête au ciel, l'adolescent nota que la nuit tombait. Guren se remit sur pied, puis son regard tomba sur le petit groupe. Les enfants l'observaient, interrogateurs.

« Alors dites-moi, d'où venez-vous ? » questionna Guren.

« C'est un monsieur qui nous amené ici. Pas tous ensemble. Mais … nos parents nous ont vendus ou abandonnés. » répondit un garçonnet.

« J'ai faim. » gémit l'enfant aux yeux d'olives.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas Yoichi. » fit sa sœur en lui caressant la tête.

« Donc vous n'avez nulle part où aller. » résuma Guren.

Secouage de tête collectif. Guren soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il tâtonna ses poches. Ouf, son portable était toujours là. Zut, il était en miettes. Guren le jeta dans une poubelle. Il lui fallait prévenir son foyer afin que l'on vienne chercher les enfants. Comment faire ?

« _C'est simple. La télépathie est dans tes pouvoirs tu te souviens ? C'est comme ça que tu surveillais tes gardes à l'école. Alors appelle quelqu'un._ » dit Démi.

Bonne idée ! Guren ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'image de sa sœur. Au domaine, cette dernière sursauta en percevant la voix de son frère. Son jumeau lui transmit les nouvelles, ajoutant qu'il était en compagnie de sept enfants. Miyuki annonça aller alerter immédiatement les siens.

« Bien. Les secours arrivent. » annonça Guren.

« Eh ? »

L'adolescent s'assit en face des petits. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas un sou sur lui, il serait allé leur acheter de quoi grignoter. Tant pis, il leur faudrait patienter. Posant à nouveau les yeux sur eux, il songea à ce qu'on leur avait fait. Des expériences … les malheureux. Ils en étaient marqués à vie.

« _Je me demande ce qu'on leur a fait. Probablement la même chose qu'au sujet 23. Tiens, je devrais peut-être les ausculter un peu._ » songea Guren.

Il se redressa, puis leur expliqua son intention. Sceptiques, les enfants le laissèrent faire. Il y avait bien la présence de substances dans leur corps. Ainsi, il s'occupa pendant un moment à soigner les enfants. Enfin, il entendit une voiture. L'adolescent se dirigea vers elle lorsqu'il reconnut des disciples de son ordre. Il leur indiqua les enfants, et demanda à ceux-ci de monter en voiture pour rejoindre son domaine. D'abord hésitant, les jeunes finirent par s'exécuter. C'était leur meilleure chance.


	13. Le jugement

**Le grand moment est enfin arrivé. Règlements de comptes sont au rendez-vous. Avant-dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kureto reçut la visite de Guren dans sa chambre. L'adolescent proposa une partie d'échecs.

« J'ai appris que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Shinoa. » commença Guren en posant un pion.

« En effet. » concéda Kureto.

« C'est une très bonne chose. Il est important d'être proche de sa famille. Je constate par là même que ton regard a changé. »

Kureto leva les yeux vers son partenaire de jeu.

« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Il est plus clair. »

Kureto se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu. Un instant de silence passa ainsi. Le jeune homme aimerait bien demander où en était Guren dans ses plans. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Il savait juste que cela faisait un mois qu'il était captif ici. En tout honnêteté, Kureto avouait qu'il se trouvait plutôt bien au domaine Ichinose. Il était bien logé et bien traité, et avait même gagné l'affection de ses sœurs. Et oui, y compris Mahiru. Kureto prit une inspiration. Il devait savoir.

« Guren. »

« Oui ? »

« Réponds-moi franchement : combien de temps comptes-tu me retenir ici ? »

« Encore quelque temps j'en ai peur. »

Nouveau silence. Kureto n'avait pas de réponse précise.

« Désires-tu avoir quelques nouvelles ? » questionna l'adolescent.

« S'il te plaît. »

Guren avança son cavalier. Kureto préféra laisser la partie en suspens.

« La famille Rikudo n'existe plus. Ils sont venus ici dispenser la divine punition, mais c'est eux qui l'ont reçue. J'ai suivi le chef jusque chez lui, et j'ai entièrement rasé le domaine et toutes les personnes y résidant. Il ne reste absolument rien. » commença Guren de son ton coutumier.

Kureto arrondit les yeux. Une famille entière et ses serviteurs totalement décimés. Il repensa à ce que les jumeaux lui avaient dit lors de leur évaluation/duel. Ils auraient fait pire … et en effet, Guren l'avait fait.

« J'ai aussi détruit plusieurs laboratoires des Hyakuya, parfois avec l'aide des miens. Récemment, j'ai sorti des enfants d'un de ces trous. Quelques familles disciples des Mikado no Tsuki les ont adoptés. L'orphelinat de Tokyo est sous notre direction à présent. Je ne suis plus très loin de les avoir éradiqués ces Hyakuya. Enfin, les plus voyants. Pour en revenir du côté de mon autre grand adversaire … la famille Kuki a aussi expérimenté ma force. Mais … pas aussi violemment que les Rikudo. Je leur ai simplement coupé la tête. Plus de dirigeants et plus d'héritiers. Les survivants nous ont prêtés allégeance. » raconta Guren.

Il en était de même pour les Hakke et les Nii. En tout, Guren avait soumis trois familles et annihilé une. Quatre sur neufs. Impressionnant, admit Kureto. Et tout ça réalisé par un gamin de quinze ans bientôt seize. Possédant une énorme puissance il est vrai. Kureto reporta son attention sur l'échiquier. La vengeance des Ichinose progressait tel une vague scélérate : rien ne semblait en mesure de la prévoir ou de la stopper.

« Enfin, des pourparlers sont en cours avec les Goshi et les Jujo. Ils ont de la chance que j'ai leurs rejetons à la bonne. C'est ce qui fait que je ne leur ai pas encore rendu visite. Leurs héritiers tentent de les convaincre de changer de camp. » poursuivit Guren.

Bientôt il ne resterait pratiquement plus personne pour soutenir les Hiiragi. Les cadres étaient forcés de se ranger du côté du plus fort.

« Et s'ils refusent ? » questionna Kureto.

Guren eut un petit sourire, mais ordinaire.

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'ils auront l'intelligence de comprendre que c'est le meilleur choix. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Ma prochaine cible … c'est ton père. » révéla Guren.

Il regarda cette fois Kureto, et droit dans les yeux avec ça. L'adolescent semblait attendre une réaction. Mais Kureto ne fit que soupirer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son cœur balançait : il s'agissait tout de même de son père et de la gloire de sa famille, de leur avenir. Une fois Tenri éliminé, que deviendrait son aîné ? Serait-il exécuté à ses côtés, juste après, devant lui ? Que resterait-il à Kureto ? D'un autre côté, les paroles de Mahiru lui revenaient elles aussi en mémoire. Qu'avait donc tant fait leur père pour eux, si ce n'est des instruments ? Aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'amour fraternel, l'amour tout court avant d'arriver ici. Leur vie n'avait été que succession de combats et d'entraînements, de compétition. Entre eux, ils étaient limite des étrangers, ne partageant qu'un nom et une caricature de famille.

Tenri méritait plus le titre de géniteur que de père.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'y opposer. » finit-il par répondre.

« Non en effet. Seulement j'espère qu'ici, tu as pu trouver ce qui est réellement important. »

Kureto baissa les yeux. La partie se poursuivit et s'acheva, par une victoire du prisonnier. Guren rangea le jeu et quitta la pièce. Kureto se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Ainsi, l'heure du jugement approchait. Sans doute devrait-il prendre une décision.

* * *

Dans un couloir, Guren aperçut son père Sakae. Ce dernier ne craignait à présent plus un éventuel échec de la part de son enfant. Ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à maintenant tenait du miracle.

« Tu reviens de la chambre du prisonnier ? » demanda le patriarche.

« En effet. » répondit Guren.

Sakae leva les yeux vers le couloir y menant. Puis il marcha au côté de son aîné.

« Que comptes-tu faire de lui mon fils ? Sera-t-il donc un prisonnier à vie ? »

« Cela dépendra de lui. Je crois qu'il a changé un peu. M'est avis vois-tu, qu'il ne cherchait le pouvoir que pour compenser ce qu'il n'a jamais eu : de l'affection. Le monde des Hiiragi est très dur, nous le savons mieux que quiconque nous autres Ichinose. » répondit Guren.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu souhaites donc l'épargner ? Et après ? S'il rassemblait à nouveau ses disciples et tentait une contre-attaque ? » demanda Sakae.

« Que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? S'il veut sa revanche il me trouvera sur son chemin et je n'aurais plus aucune pitié. Kureto n'est pas stupide, il sait pertinemment que cela n'aboutirait qu'à que la destruction, dont la sienne. S'il est disposé à être des nôtres, dans ce cas j'aimerais lui offrir une bonne position. Disons, celle que nous avions avant la scission. » exposa Guren.

« Hmmm … tu inverserais les rôles, mais sans les punir. » comprit Sakae.

« Juste le chef de famille. Il le mérite davantage. Kureto ne nous a jamais rien fait, admettons-le. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui, donnons-lui une chance d'y croire. » continua Guren.

Sakae sourit devant la clémence de son fils. Il laissait la décision finale à son père, comme il convenait, tout en lui suggérant quoi faire. Guren franchit la porte de la maison. Il trouva Miyuki à l'extérieur. Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent un instant. Puis Guren tendit la main à sa sœur, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Les grandes ailes sortirent, il souleva Miyuki puis décolla.

De son côté, Tenri Hiiragi voyait tout s'effondrer autour de lui. Rikudo, Hakke, Kuki, Nii n'étaient plus de son côté. Les Jujo paraissaient encore fidèles, mais il n'en était pas sûr, tout comme les Goshi. Et le patriarche avait également perdu tous ses enfants. Kureto était captif, Seishirou mort, Mahiru et Shinoa disparues, Shinya aussi si tant est que celui-ci puisse compter. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment ces maudits Ichinose, ces rebuts avaient-ils pu tout renverser ? D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était leur fils aîné qui était le principal responsable. Non seulement il s'attaquait aux Mikado no Oni mais également aux Hyakuya. Et le tout avec succès. Franchement, on se croirait dans un cauchemar.

L'homme faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, dans sa tour de Tokyo. La situation avait rarement été aussi critique. Il apparaissait que le règne de sa famille touchait à sa fin. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Soudain, il reçut un appel. La personne de l'autre côté l'informa d'une attaque avant d'être coupée par une espèce de sifflement. Tenri écrasa presque le téléphone. Les Ichinose. Les jumeaux étaient entrés à l'étage où se trouvait leur cible. Miyuki envoya flèche sur flèche, pendant que Guren enchaînait tout le monde. La surprise joua en leur faveur. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir. Au milieu, une silhouette familière. Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas.

« Je … je suis désolée. Mes parents ne m'ont pas écoutée. Ils … ils veulent que je me batte. » annonça Mito Jujo, son sabre à la main.

Les Jujo étaient bien souvent le bras armé des Hiiragi. Leur décision n'avait rien de surprenant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Mito. Nous comprenons. » fit Miyuki.

« Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas. » ajouta Guren.

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle tenait son arme d'une manière peu convaincante. Ce qui se passa ensuite, elle n'en eut aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle put dire c'est qu'une forme floue envahit son champ de vision, puis elle sentit un coup à la nuque. Mito tomba assommée. Ne désirant pas la laisser au milieu du couloir, Guren la ramassa, puis alla la déposer sur un divan réservé aux invités. Ceci fait, ils reprirent leur route.

« Ah là là ! Vous avez eu Mito à ce que je vois. » lança Goshi.

« Elle va bien, rassures-toi. Écartes-toi maintenant. » répondit Guren.

« Sauf que je ne peux pas. » dit le blond d'un air désolé.

Guren eut un sourire compréhensif. Miyuki prit la relève. Son camarade envoya une illusion. La jeune fille ferma alors les yeux. Ainsi, elle passa à travers l'illusion sans la voir. Miyuki avait mesuré approximativement la distance qui la séparait de son ancien condisciple.

« Woah ! » fit Goshi en la découvrant lui foncer dessus.

Miyuki entrouvrit les yeux, juste afin de le localiser. Goshi recula, mais elle était plus rapide. Le talisman qu'elle lui plaça envoya une décharge qui paralysa son adversaire. Le jeune chuta. Il sentit ensuite les jumeaux le traîner, et le déposer à côté de Mito.

« _Ils … ils me laissent vivre ?_ » s'étonna-t-il.

Finalement, les jumeaux parvinrent au bureau de Tenri, dont Guren fit voler la porte. Mais il attrapa ensuite sa sœur et la plaqua contre le mur à côté, tandis qu'une énorme rafale de magie passait. Miyuki se sentit compressée contre le mur.

« Reste ici. Il est bien trop fort pour toi. » chuchota Guren.

Le jeune se présenta à l'encadrement de la porte. Tenri lui envoya une nouvelle attaque, que Guren bloqua en tendant les mains. Eh bien quelle puissance, songea l'adolescent. Il résolut de la disperser vers le haut. La magie perfora le plafond sur un bon mètre de diamètre.

« Le bonjour, Tenri. » salua Guren.

« Comment oses-tu vermine insolente ? » siffla le concerné.

« Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton, vieux con. Je suis ici pour te faire comprendre que l'humiliation n'est jamais que le terreau de la guerre. » rétorqua Guren.

Tenri manqua de s'étrangler devant les paroles du jeune. Il lui lança aussitôt une attaque. Guen roula sur le côté.

« Tu te débrouilles papy. Mais … goûte donc un peu de ma force. »

* * *

Dehors, Miyuki vit des renforts arriver. La jeune fille se concentra un instant. Elle banda ensuite son arc qui s'éclaira. La Main de Bouddha jaillit dans le couloir et emporta tout le monde avec elle. Les soldats s'écrasèrent contre les vitres, qui cédèrent sous le choc. La forme d'une main géante restait imprimée dans le mur. La jeune prêtresse fit ensuite appel à l'Arc du Chasseur. Une volée de flèches pour le groupe suivant. Dans le même laps de temps, une explosion retentit dans le bureau. Au sol, Tenri releva la tête. La moitié de son bureau venait d'être désintégrée.

Guren pour sa part, avait pris sa forme hybride. Il leva son épée enflammée à deux mains, tandis que les deux autres étaient armées de dagues.

Tenri serra les dents, puis se releva et se précipita sur l'adolescent avec un cri de rage. Guen para avec son sabre les offensives, et attaquait avec les dagues. Son opposant contrait toutes les attaques. Durant un moment, personne n'eut le dessus. Guren accéléra la cadence. Tenri tenait toujours bon, pourtant des coupures commençaient à apparaître. Il recula et envoya une nouvelle offensive magique. Ce coup-ci, Guren contra avec sa propre magie. Il en résultat une violente explosion dont le souffle fut ressenti même dehors.

Miyuki songea qu'il n'était guère prudent de rester à proximité. Elle lança un talisman des éléments puis alla se réfugier dans un autre couloir. Dans le bureau, Tenri avait affaire aux chaînes de Guren. Ces dernières l'envoyèrent voler une nouvelle fois. Le patriarche atterrit dans une autre pièce, emportant une cloison avec lui. Son adversaire avança vers lui, pareil à l'ange de la mort. Guren aperçut du coin de l'œil une troupe des Jujo. Balayant l'air avec sa lame, il lança une attaque qui les renversa comme des quilles. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec eux. Il reprit son avancée vers sa cible. Des éclairs surgirent de l'endroit où Tenri se tenait.

La lame enflammée reçut le choc. Tenri décida de charger. Et ce, au moment où les Jujo revenaient à la charge. Tout ce monde lança ses plus puissants sorts sur Guren. Ce dernier s'abrita en enroulant ses ailes autour de lui. Il grimaça un peu sous l'effort. Tenri commandait de maintenir l'effort. D'autres membres des autres familles vinrent joindre leurs efforts : les Sanguu, les Goshi, les Shichikai. L'impact augmenta sur la protection du brun.

« _Et merde ! Je ne vais pas arriver à disperser cette magie. Comment faire ?_ » se demanda Miyuki plus loin.

À moins que … le sol. S'il était rendu instable alors ce serait possible. Cependant, Guren ne laissa pas à sa jumelle le temps de réagir. Poussant un hurlement de rage, il déploya ses ailes tout en envoyant une vague de puissance inouïe. Elle rayonna dans tout l'étage, envoyant tout en l'air. Mais surtout, la force passa au plafonds sur plusieurs étages et en dessous. Un énorme trou, comme une colonne invisible en résulta rendant toute approche du jeune impossible. Survolant le cratère, Guren lança alors une chaîne sur ses adversaires qui se relevaient à peine. Elle les cloua au sol et trancha le mur derrière.

« RAAAAAAH ! »

Plusieurs chaînes jaillirent tout autour de Guren, créant des crevasses béantes dans les murs autour. Puis la Contradiction plongea. Arrivé là où son cratère s'arrêtait, il lança une nouvelle attaque à l'aide son épée qui prolongea le trou. Il descendit ainsi jusqu'aux piliers du bâtiment. S'aidant de ses chaînes, Guren les arracha un à un. Il créa une vaste ouverture dans les murs, afin de provoquer un déséquilibre. Il remonta ensuite à travers le trou. Privée de ses appuis, la tour Hiiragi commença à trembler. Guren revint sur les lieux du combat. Ses ennemis lancèrent une offensive en dépit de leur immobilisation. Cette fois le jeune esquiva. Puis il les enchaîna tous.

Miyuki était retournée auprès de Mito qui reprenait conscience et Goshi qui récupérait. Elle les fit se lever. Guren vint à eux. Il attrapa les poignets de sa jumelle, puis rapprocha ses ailes secondaires des jeunes. Il les poussa avec et les y renversa en douceur. Ceci fait, il sortit de la tour. Cette dernière chutait sur elle-même. Elle s'écroula entièrement. Le symbole de la puissance des Hiiragi et de l'humiliation des Ichinose n'était plus. Prisonnier de sa chaîne, Tenri vociférait. Guren la serra d'un coup sec pour le faire taire. Puis il prit de l'altitude et ramena tout son monde au domaine Ichinose.

* * *

Dans la maison familiale, Mahiru, Shinoa et Shinya entendirent soudain une grande agitation. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent d'aller aux nouvelles.

« S'il vous plait, que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Shinya.

« Ce sont les jeunes maîtres ! Ils ont ramené le chef des Hiiragi ainsi que les autres chefs des autres familles. » répondit un serviteur.

Alors ça y était, pensa Mahiru. L'heure du jugement. L'adolescente fut prise d'un doute : devait-elle y aller ou non ?

« Mahiru-sama ! Shinya-sama ! » entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir Mito et Goshi. La rouquine arriva près d'eux en premier.

« Hé bonjour tous les deux. » fit Shinya.

« Bonjour, vous étiez donc là tout ce temps. » fit Goshi.

« Oui, en tant que réfugiés. Nous venons d'apprendre … la capture. » répondit Mahiru.

« En effet. » acquiesça Mito.

« Et vous deux ? Quel est votre rôle ? » questionna Shinya.

« Aucune idée. Les jumeaux nous ont écartés de l'affrontement. Mais par contre, ils détiennent les nôtres. » informa Goshi.

« Ils vont les juger … venez allons voir. » décida Mahiru.

Tenant sa petite sœur par la main, elle approcha de la grande salle du conseil. Les vaincus se tenaient à genoux, pieds et poings liés et réduits au silence. Sakae Ichinose les contemplait, non sans ressentir une certaine satisfaction à les voir ainsi précipités à bas de leur piédestal. La revanche pour des générations des siens. De son côté, Guren arriva dans la chambre de Kureto. Celui-ci se tenait assis sur son lit.

« J'ai ramené ton père. Souhaites-tu le voir ? » demanda-t-il.

Kureto réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête et se leva. Guren le laissa passer sans aucune entrave. Le jeune homme arriva dans la salle. Il s'arrêta devant cette vision : les Hiiragi vaincus ainsi que leurs partisans. Mahiru lui fit signe, et il décida de se rendre à ses côtés.

« Qui aurait cru cela en début d'année hein ? » chuchota-t-il.

Mahiru acquiesça. Guren se rendit sur l'estrade à la droite de son père puis s'agenouilla, ses chaînes d'or revenant s'enrouler autour des vaincus. Miyuki se tenait à gauche, son arc et son carquois disposé de part et d'autres. Durant un instant, un silence pesant régna dans la salle. Puis Sakae parla.

« Mikado no Oni. Vous êtes ici en ce temps et en ce lieu pour répondre de l'injure que vous faites aux miens depuis cinq cents ans. Cinq siècles à subir vos moqueries, vos mauvais traitements, vos humiliations. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? De l'orgueil froissé d'un ancêtre. Un seul. Nous étions les plus loyaux envers vous, et vous nous avez craché au visage. Vous nous avez traîné plus bas que terre. Vous nous avez piétiné tant et plus. Eh bien cette période est terminée. » commença-t-il.

Sakae les avait regardés un à un, Tenri en dernier. Pour une fois, il soutint son regard. Il fit davantage. L'homme se leva et alla se planter devant son ancien maître, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Puis il passa derrière lui.

« Autrefois quand j'ai pris la direction des Ichinose, tu m'as forcé à danser nu devant tous tes cadres. » lança Sakae.

Ses jumeaux affichèrent une expression choquée, de même que toute la salle. Sakae appuya alors son pied sur la nuque de Tenri, et lui écrasa le visage au sol. Kureto baissa les yeux.

« Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui t'inclines devant moi. » reprit le paternel.

Tenri voulut alors résister et se relever, mais Sakae lui écrasa de nouveau la tête au sol, trois fois de suite.

« Là. Vois ce que cela fait. Ressens l'humiliation et l'impuissance comme je les ai senties. » dit-il en le contournant.

Il revint devant l'estrade puis fit de nouveau face aux prisonniers. Tenri se redressa péniblement, le visage en sang. Dans la salle, certains osèrent ricaner.

« Bien. Il est l'heure de prononcer vos peines. » dit-il.

« Père. » intervint Guren.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon fils ?

L'adolescent montra les enfants Hiiragi du menton dans l'assistance. Sakae hocha la tête.

« Ah c'est vrai. Enfants, si vous souhaitez une dernière parole envers votre … père, je vous en prie approchez. » dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Mahiru lâcha la main de Shinoa et s'avança. Elle fit face à son géniteur qui afficha sa surprise. Sa fille le regarda avec froideur.

« Je n'ai jamais été pour toi que le fruit d'une expérience. Une expérience qui m'a conduite à commettre des horreurs. De plus, ma mère a été assassinée simplement parce qu'elle n'entrait pas dans vos critères, et j'avais perdu le seul ami que j'avais jamais eu. J'avais donc décidé de me venger, et avait commencé à initier une guerre entre notre ordre et l'église Hyakuya. Eh oui, c'était moi le traître. Sans Guren ici présent, la fin du monde serait arrivée. Il m'a délivrée de mon démon, et j'entends désormais continuer ma vie à ses côtés. » annonça Mahiru.

La colère brilla dans les prunelles de Tenri. Mahiru s'en alla sans demander à entendre ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre. Shinya s'avança alors.

« Pour les vôtres, je n'ai toujours été qu'une seule chose : rien. Rien de ce que je faisais ne pouvait m'attirer vos bonnes grâces. Un géniteur, c'était tout ce qui m'attendais parmi vous, les Hiiragi. Jamais je n'ai obtenu la moindre marque de respect de votre part, la preuve que j'étais le bienvenu, accepté. Tout comme Mahiru, ce n'est qu'ici que j'ai enfin été traité comme une personne normale. J'ai même trouvé plus que ce que j'avais espéré. D'un commun accord, Mahiru et moi avons rompu nos fiançailles, qui au passage n'ont jamais été reconnues par nous. » dit-il.

Lui non plus ne voulut pas entendre le moindre de mot de la part de son père adoptif. Il revint aux côtés des sœurs. Sakae leva les yeux vers Kureto. Le jeune homme finit lui aussi par approcher de son père. Tenri le regarda, tout aussi surpris de le voir là qu'il l'avait été de découvrir Mahiru. Kureto le fixa un instant, puis soupira.

« Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai toujours agi afin de satisfaire les principes de notre famille. J'y suis arrivé, cependant cela ne faisait pas de moi le meilleur. Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression d'être reconnu par vous, je n'ai jamais été félicité de votre part. C'est assez incroyable quand on y pense. À Shibuya, j'étais le maître à bord, le roi de l'école. Pauvre petit royaume en vérité. Certes tous me craignaient et étaient prêts à obéir à mes moindres désirs. J'en étais satisfait. Jusqu'au jour où les jumeaux Ichinose ont débarqué. Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. Ils ont tout bouleversé sans aucun ménagement. » commença Kureto en les désignant du pouce.

Un silence passa.

« Et c'est une très bonne chose. Pour la première fois dans mon existence, je me suis trouvé face à un adversaire que je ne pouvais pas vaincre. Ce ne fut pas facile à accepter croyez-moi. Et puis … je me suis aussi retrouvé face à quelque chose d'inédit : de la clémence. Ils auraient pu me tuer les yeux fermés, mais ont jugé que c'était inutile. Après quoi, les jumeaux ne se sont pas privés de me dire mes quatre vérités. Ils m'ont fait valoir le vide de mon existence, l'aveuglement dans lequel j'étais. Avec la mort de Seishirou, j'ai constaté quel mensonge était notre vie. Vous aviez parlé d'un frère, je ne me souviens pas de lui ainsi. Mais d'un rival, comme mes sœurs. Ensuite, après ma défaite, ils m'ont gardé ici, sachant très bien que vous ne pardonneriez rien. J'ai eu droit à une seconde chance. Une main tendue, une possibilité. J'y ai découvert ce qu'était réellement l'amour fraternel. Et très honnêtement … cela ne me déplaît pas. »

Mahiru sourit, de même que les jumeaux et Shinya.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez des Ichinose, mais il m'apparaît à moi qu'ils sont plus humains que nous. Plus sensés. Moins avides. Moins détestables en somme. »

Tenri émit une réplique étouffée, dans lequel on perçut le mot traître. Kureto ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Non, Tenri. Ça c'est toi. Je suis fatigué comme les autres de ces batailles. Après avoir goûté au calme de ces lieux, avoir été éloigné des luttes de pouvoir ... je laisse tomber. Que Guren et sa famille fassent donc de toi ce qu'ils veulent. »

Kureto s'éloigna à son tour. Shinoa n'avait rien à dire. Sakae s'avança à nouveau.

* * *

« Eh bien, c'est du propre. Cela ne coûte pourtant rien d'offrir de l'amour à ses enfants, et cela rapporte tellement. Mais tu ne comprendras jamais ça hein vieil imbécile. La sentence pour toi est simple : le monde n'a pas besoin d'un misérable de ton espèce. »

Tenri fut traîné sur le sol par la chaîne de Guren et transporté dans une autre pièce. Sakae se tourna vers les autres.

« Et vous, bande de moutons. Lorsque mon ancêtre Ichinose a été souillée par un Hiiragi, et son compagnon castré, pas un seul de vous n'a pris notre défense. Alors que cela aurait très bien pu être l'un de vous. Vous avez suivi le mouvement pour plaire au maître, comme des moutons. Eh bien devinez quoi : vous suivrez jusqu'au bout.» annonça-t-il.

Mito eut un hoquet de peur, tandis que Goshi pâlit.

« Ou alors … » reprit Sakae.

« Faites allégeance à ma maison et vous aurez la vie sauve. La seule condition sera que vos enfants prennent votre place, enfin s'ils sont encore en vie. »

Les deux attaques sur l'école avaient en effet privé nombre de familles de leur descendant. Guren ôta la chaîne qui leur couvrait la bouche afin d'entendre leur réponse.

« Jamais de la vie ! » lança le chef Shichikai.

Sakae plissa les yeux.

« À ta guise. »

Il fut traîné sur le sol jusque dans l'autre pièce. Sakae avisa les derniers chefs restant, les Sanguu, les Jujo et les Goshi.

« Papa je t'en prie ! » lança Mito.

« Tu devrais écouter ta fille. Le fait que mon fils ait sauvé sa peau trois fois si ma mémoire est bonne, ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? » reprit Sakae.

Idem pour le Goshi. Le père Jujo baissa les yeux. Il n'y avait pas trente-six choix possibles, et en effet sans l'aîné des Ichinose sa fille serait morte depuis un moment.

« Nous avons en effet une dette envers vous. Très bien, j'accepte de me soumettre à votre ordre. »

Mito poussa un soupir de soulagement. Shinya lui tapota l'épaule, assurant qu'ils ne le regretteraient pas. Guren défit lentement la chaîne autour de l'homme roux, guettant un éventuel piège. Sakae du reste, s'était éloigné par précaution. Mais Jujo ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il se releva doucement puis recula sans tourner le dos aux Ichinose, qui du reste apprécièrent cette attitude. Le suivant à se rendre fut le chef des Goshi, reconnaissant tout de même que son fils avait aussi été sauvé, en dépit de sa préférence pour le frère plus jeune. Le dernier fut le chef Sanguu.

« Parfait. Un dernier détail à régler à présent. Kureto-san, approche s'il te plaît. » reprit le patriarche Ichinose.

Un peu étonné, le jeune homme s'exécuta.

« Mon fils m'a fait une suggestion que je souhaite te soumettre. En tant que désormais chef de ta famille, je te propose donc une place parmi nous. À savoir celle que les Ichinose occupaient à vos côtés avant cette malheureuse histoire. » annonça Sakae.

« La première place donc. » déduisit Kureto.

« Tout à fait. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

« De toute manière, il y aura une alliance entre nos maisons que je le veuille ou non, alors bon. » répondit Kureto en désignant Shinya et Mahiru.

Ces derniers sourirent en rosissant.

« Mais j'apprécie la proposition, et je l'accepte avec plaisir. » décida Kureto.

Sakae hocha la tête, puis reprit à l'attention de son auditoire.

« Nous en avons donc terminé. Les Mikado no Tsuki sont officiellement libres et au pouvoir. » décréta Sakae.

Ce fut une explosion de joie dans la salle, qui surprit les derniers Hiiragi et les autres familles. Visiblement, c'était un moment attendu depuis longtemps. Les jumeaux se levèrent puis allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

« Bienvenue parmi nous. » sourit Miyuki.

« Merci. » répondit Mito.

« Au fait toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais te battre ? » demanda Shinya en s'approchant de la brune.

« Parce que tu aurais voulu me suivre. Or l'ère du combat est révolue pour toi. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« Mais … » reprit Shinya.

« Il est temps que tu vives normalement à présent. » coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Shinya sourit doucement avant de la serrer contre lui.

Un banquet eut lieu dans la soirée pour fêter la libération des Ichinose. Avant cela, les jumeaux rejoignirent les prisonniers. Chacun sortit un sabre, le visage impassible. L'instant d'après un sifflement retentit. C'était terminé. Ils laissèrent le soin à des serviteurs de disposer des corps, puis rejoignirent le banquet installé à l'extérieur. Les jeunes avaient été regroupés ensemble.

« C'est beau par chez vous. » commenta Goshi.

« Et très calme aussi. » ajouta Mahiru.

« Votre captivité n'a pas été trop difficile, Kureto-sama ? » s'enquit Mito.

« Pfff, ces mioches ont passé tout leur temps à me coller. Je n'avais pas une minute à moi. » répondit Kureto.

Chacun le regarda les yeux ronds, étonnés par cette réponse frôlant l'humour.

« Mais tu croyais quoi toi ? » répliqua Guren.

« C'est vrai ça, t'étais prisonnier pas à l'hôtel. » ajouta Miyuki.

« Ah les jeunes de nos jours ! » intervint Shinoa.

La tablée éclata de rire sur cette dernière remarque. La soirée se déroula paisiblement.


	14. Epilogue

**Et voici le dernier chapitre. Guren mets la touche finale à son oeuvre.**

 **Deux autrs fics vous attendent après celle-ci, alors bonne lecture et à la prochaine ^^**

* * *

Le jour suivant :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parte ? » demanda Mahiru.

« Nous avons assez abusé de l'hospitalité des Ichinose. Et nous avons des affaires à régler. » répondit Kureto.

« Et tu as besoin de nous pour ça ? » questionna Shinya.

« En effet, vous deux serez mes conseillers. Nous devons aussi organiser les funérailles de notre géniteur. » reprit Kureto.

« Moi et Mahiru … » s'étonna Shinya.

Sakae ainsi que ses enfants rejoignirent la petite famille.

« Ainsi, vous voilà sur le départ. » constata le père.

« Tout à fait. » répondit Kureto.

Les deux couples échangèrent des regards attristés, puis se rapprochèrent pour leur au revoir.

« J'ai pas envie de m'en aller. » soupira Shinya.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on se retrouvera très vite. » répondit Miyuki.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant Guren ? » demanda Mahiru.

« Il me reste encore cette histoire avec les Hyakuya, quelques bâtiments à raser. Et nous devons encore jeter les bases de la nouvelle entente entre les différentes familles. Je vais être assez occupé, mais je viendrais te voir dès que possible. » répondit-il.

« Tu vas me manquer. » fit Mahiru en le serrant contre elle.

« Toi aussi, mon soleil. » souffla Guren.

Miyuki et Shinya échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Après ces semaines passés ensemble, l'au revoir était difficile. Les jumeaux s'approchèrent ensuite de l'aîné de la fratrie, et parurent l'examiner.

« Tu as un meilleur regard maintenant. » sourit Miyuki.

« Je confirme. » ajouta Guren.

« Tsss. Mais de quoi je me mêle. Bien, à la prochaine les mioches. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Salut le vioque ! » rétorqua Miyuki.

Un dernier salut à Shinoa qui versa une larmichette, puis le quatuor s'éloigna. Les Jujo, les Goshi et les Sanguu quittèrent le domaine trois jours plus tard, après des pourparlers et autres négociations avec les Ichinose. Les maisons gardèrent leur positions et privilèges, et Sakae en installa des siennes pour remplacer les manquantes, comme les Hanayori, les Yukimi, les Narumi, les Iwasaki, et les Endo. Celles sans dirigeants fusionnèrent avec les Mikado no Tsuki comme famille mineure.

« Bon ! Tout le monde est parti ? » demanda Sakae.

« Oui, on est tranquilles. » répondit Miyuki.

« Pffouuu ! En tout cas mes félicitations les enfants, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans vous. » reprit Sakae.

« C'est surtout Guren qui a fait le plus gros du travail. » rappela Miyuki.

« Mais sans toi et tes recherches je n'aurais rien fait du tout. » souligna son frère.

Sakae regarda ses enfants avec affection. Puis il sortit sur le pas de sa porte, et respira un grand coup. L'air de la liberté. L'honneur de la famille était restauré, et son blason redoré. On se serait cru dans un rêve.

Guren pour sa part, continua à traquer et éradiquer les Hyakuya aidé de sa sœur et ses anciens gardes. Il libéra et soigna plusieurs enfants des laboratoires, dont certains furent adoptés par les familles sous les Ichinose et qui ne pouvaient ravoir d'héritier. Les orphelinats qui appartenaient à cette secte passèrent sous la direction des Mikado no Tsuki, et retrouvèrent leur fonction originale : trouver des familles d'adoption et non plus fournir des cobayes. Ceux déjà adoptés se portaient très bien dans leur nouvelle famille, à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune trace des expériences subies.

* * *

Une nuit, Guren et Miyuki firent un autre type de rencontre. Dans leur chasse aux Hyakuya, ils espionnèrent un rassemblement des membres de cette secte depuis un arbre. Miyuki observait avec des lunettes infrarouges, tandis que son frère avait une vision nocturne.

« Tu peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent ? » questionna la prêtresse.

« Tout juste. Mais il semblerait que nous soyons l'objet de cette rencontre. Les trois quarts de leurs recherches ont été détruites, ainsi que des copies. Les sujets d'expérimentation manquent également. Ils doivent chercher un moyen de se remettre à flot. » répondit Guren.

Soudain, une ombre jaillit et s'attaqua aux humains présents. Sa vitesse était folle. L'odeur du sang parvint jusqu'à Guren, masquant celle de l'attaquant. Finalement, l'assaillant s'arrêta. Les ados discernèrent des oreilles en pointe.

« Un vampire. » fit simplement Guren.

« Elle nous a repéré. » ajouta Miyuki.

Le vampire leur fonçait dessus. Guren se laissa choir de sa branche. Puis quand il vit le vampire tout près, il le saisit au cou et le plaqua au sol.

« Mais comment … » fit-elle choquée.

« Je ne suis pas un humain ordinaire. Je suis la Contradiction. Alors dis-moi vampire : quel était le but de tout ceci ? » répondit Guren.

« La Contradiction ? La Contradiction a refait surface ? » fit le vampire.

« Tu as bien entendu. Maintenant réponds à ma question. »

Sachant parfaitement bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, la vampire se résigna à répondre.

« Nous … nous avons entendu parler des recherches des humains. Leur tentative de s'approcher de secrets interdits. Je suis venue … les éliminer. Ces recherches ne doivent pas aboutir. »

Guren la relâcha et se redressa.

« Rassure les tiens. La Contradiction se charge personnellement de cette secte. Ce groupe d'humains que tu as vu était aux abois. J'ai déjà détruit bon nombre de leurs locaux et leurs recherches. Leur projet échouera, je m'en assurerais et interviendrais en cas de besoin. »

La femme vampire se remit sur pied. Elle acquiesça et s'en alla rapporter ces paroles à sa reine.

« La Contradiction dis-tu ? Cet hybride est de nouveau en activité. » dit Krul Tepes.

« Oui Majesté. »

« Si cette créature s'occupe des Hyakuya alors tout va bien. J'imagine que la créature au zoo de Ueno a été tuée par elle. » fit Ferid Bathory.

« Et les autres ? Les Mikado no Oni ? Ils avaient des projets similaires. » reprit Krul.

« Il ne m'en a pas parlé, Altesse. » reprit la vampire.

« Il. C'est donc un homme cette fois. J'aimerais m'assurer que ces humains restent à leur place. Un entretien avec l'hôte de la Contradiction serait souhaitable. Mais comment le contacter ? » releva Krul.

Personne dans son entourage n'était en mesure de lui apporter une réponse. La reine dépêcha tout de même des espions avec pour mission de solliciter une entrevue. Du reste, Guren préféra garder les activités vampiriques à l'œil dans les jours qui suivirent. Ces derniers sortaient de temps à autre de leur cachette pour se nourrir, mais rien de bien grave jusque-là. Le jeune continua sa marche dans les rues de Tokyo, quand soudain une silhouette encapuchonnée lui barra la route. L'adolescent entendit une question dans une langue inconnue.

* * *

« _Oh ? On nous cherche._ » fit Démétriel.

« _Ah bon ? Tu comprends donc ce qu'il dit. Que dois-je répondre ?_ »

Démétriel traduisit la phrase prononcée par le vampire dans une langue ancienne, puis lui dicta la réponse. Le vampire avait demandé au jeune s'il était la Contradiction dans un vieux langage afin que seule celle-ci puisse comprendre.

« Ma reine désire s'entretenir avec vous. Elle a des questions au sujet des recherches pratiquées par les Hyakuya et Mikado no Oni.»

« Fort bien. Je vous suis. » acquiesça Guren.

Le vampire mena donc l'adolescent dans la capitale japonaise des vampires. Certains d'entre eux, ignorant les ordres de Krul, le regardèrent passer avec stupéfaction. Guren fut mené dans la salle du trône.

« _Voilà donc le nouvel hôte de la Contradiction._ » songea Ferid en le voyant passer.

Tant de pouvoir, tant de puissance … à tel point que s'il le désirait il pourrait réduire Sanguinem en cendres. Cela laissait rêveur.

« Bienvenue à toi, Contradiction. » salua Krul.

Guren hocha la tête en salut. Elle l'invita à prendre place sur un fauteuil amené là spécialement pour lui.

« J'ai été informé de votre demande. » dit-il en s'asseyant.

« En effet. Nous avions placé les Hyakuya et les Mikado no Oni sous surveillance quand nous avons appris qu'ils menaient des recherches sur les armes démoniaques. Bien souvent, cela conduit à vouloir découvrir comment créer un certain type de créature. » commença-t-elle.

« Le Séraphin de la fin. Je suis au courant, je l'ai découvert après m'être attaqué à eux. » répondit Guren.

« Ce genre de recherche peut conduire à la fin du monde. Nous autres vampires avons déjà empêché les hommes d'accomplir cette découverte. Ainsi, je désire savoir si les Mikado no Oni poursuivent dans cette voie. » annonça Krul.

« Pour commencer, apprenez qu'il y a eu de gros changements au sein de cet ordre. Les Hiiragi ont été destitués et ma famille a pris le pouvoir. Ils sont désormais sous notre aile. Les Mikado no Oni ont donc été dissous et remplacé par les Mikado no Tsuki. Et nous ne menons aucune recherche de ce type. Toutefois, je mènerais une enquête à ce sujet et effacerais toute donnée relative à ce projet. » informa Guren.

« Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre. Les Hyakuya ont également eu à pâtir de votre visite, me semble-t-il. » continua Krul.

« C'est exact. Votre sujet en a éliminé un groupe réuni dans le but de trouver une parade à la destruction de leur travail. J'ai presque fini de les abattre, néanmoins je n'exclus pas que certaines choses passent aux travers des mailles du filet. »

« Dans ce cas, nous les garderons à l'œil. Si jamais nous constatons une avancée quelconque, nous interviendrons. » décida Krul.

« Cela me convient et même m'arrange. Je crois savoir qu'ils sont implantés ailleurs qu'au Japon, il se peut qu'ils transfèrent leurs données à l'étranger. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas constaté de fuite car ils ont pensé pouvoir résister et sauvegarder leur travail. Mais ils y viendront. » nota Guren.

Krul hocha la tête. Elle déclara ensuite avoir eu la réponse à ses questions, et remercia Guren du déplacement. Ce dernier fut escorté jusqu'à la sortie.

« Ça alors mais que fait un humain ici ? » s'étonna une vampire aux cheveux bleus, accompagnée d'une blonde et d'un vampire aux mèches rouges.

« Ce n'est pas un humain ordinaire, c'est l'hôte de la Contradiction. » informa Ferid en approchant.

« La Contradiction ? Ici ? » s'étonna Crowley.

« La reine avait à lui parler. Au sujet des humains et leurs recherches interdites. » précisa Ferid.

Sentant des regards, Guren s'arrêta un instant et tourna les yeux vers les vampires.

« Ouh là. Rien qu'à ce regard on devine sa force n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Ferid.

Il agita la main en un au revoir destiné au jeune. Guren ne répondit pas et suivit sa route. Il émergea hors de Sanguinem. Une seconde plus tard il déploya ses ailes et s'en retourna à son domaine. Dans quelques jours, ce serait son anniversaire ainsi que celui de sa sœur. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient convié leurs amis et petit-amis à venir les rejoindre. Seize ans … il avait pourtant l'impression que plus de temps que cela s'était écoulé. Mais entre avril et août, seulement cinq mois avaient passés. Mais cinq mois intenses. Le reste de l'année devrait être plus paisible.


End file.
